Lorsque l'histoire se répète
by Mitskuni Honey Haninozuka
Summary: Je n'étais qu'à la recherche d'un lieu paisible où étudier... et je n'aurais jamais pu prévoir que ça finirait ainsi. Voici le récit enfilant surprises après surprises de mes années lycéennes à l'académie Ouran.
1. Prologue 1: La famille Suou

**Bonjour mes mignons sucres d'orge! Aujourd'hui, je vous propose une fic sur laquelle je travaille depuis plus d'un an et demi, sans pour autant être bien avancée dans son écriture proprement dite. Pourquoi donc? Parce que je suis une vieille folle qui se lance dans des projets sans commune mesure alors qu'elle n'en a absolument pas le temps. C'est la vie, c'est comme ça. Et pourtant, pourtant, je mènerai cette fiction à terme quoi qu'il m'en coûte, simplement parce qu'elle touche un fandom qui est plus qu'important à mes yeux. En effet, Ouran Highschool Host Club est le tout premier anime que j'ai regardé et le tout premier manga que j'ai lu. C'est un univers qui est extrêmement cher à mes yeux, et c'est pourquoi je ne pourrais jamais assez remercier Bisco Hatori pour cette création (et je profite de cette mention pour vous préciser que l'univers, le concept et certains des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas).**

 **Et tant qu'à être dans les remerciements, merci à Froggy, ma otaku partner, comme j'aime bien l'appeler, pour me seconder dans la passion irrationnelle et les fantasmes que nous nourrissons envers cet univers et ceux qui l'habitent. Un IMMENSE merci aussi à TorikagoNoDouwa, aka Elisabeth, d'avoir accepté de devenir mon accompagnatrice dévouée dans cette folie. Sans tes conseils, tes commentaires et tes patientes relectures inlassables des mêmes chapitres, cette fic en serait restée à l'état de jargon incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels. Merci de m'aider à ordonner ce bordel qui règne dans ma tête, et j'espère sincèrement que tu y trouves une certaine satisfaction. :')**

 **Je vous présente donc la prochaine génération d'hôtes, basée sur les idées concernant les hôtes qu'Hatori-sensei nous a laissées à la suite de l'ultime chapitre du manga. Et oui, il s'agit des charmants enfants de nos sept hôtes bien-aimés, et comme j'aime les familles nombreuses, il y en a trop. Je suis désolée. En plus, par soucis de vraisemblance, leurs noms sont d'origine japonaise. Il est donc ardus pour nous, occidentaux habitués aux noms simples tels Anne ou Étienne, de retenir ces prénoms exotiques. Ma bêta et moi avons conclu que pour vous faciliter la tâche, il convenait de vous les introduire dans des prologues, qui précèderont leur présentation officielle dans le premier chapitre. Il y en a cinq: un pour chaque famille. Ils introduisent également des éléments qui seront réutilisés plus tard dans la fiction. Il n'est pas essentiel de les lire, seulement fortement recommandé. Les plus audacieux d'entre vous pourront passer directement au premier chapitre, puisque que je publierai les cinq prologues et le premier chapitre dans la même journée pour ceux qui trouvent ces introductions banales et superflues. Je me suis néanmoins énormément investie dans leur écriture, alors il serait gentil d'au moins y jeter un coup d'oeil... mais bon, le lecteur est maître, alors faites comme vous voulez.**

 **Donc, suite à ce blabla interminable que vous avez sûrement trouvé ennuyeux, place au spectacle! Bonne lecture!**

 _Note : les extraits en italiques dans les dialogues sont en français dans la discussion._

* * *

 **Prologue 1: La famille Suou**

\- Je suis rentrée.

Le silence répondit à Haruhi ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il était rare qu'elle revienne si tôt : normalement, les enfants étaient déjà revenus de l'école lorsqu'elle passait le seuil de la porte et elle était accueillie par un énorme câlin de la part de ses fils, par une chienne en manque d'affection ou par le sourire attendrissant de sa plus jeune enfant. Mais ce soir-là, la maison était déserte lorsqu'elle y entra. Tamaki aussi était absent, même si cela, c'était monnaie courante : depuis qu'il dirigeait le groupe Suou, il n'était pas rare qu'il rentre après elle.

L'avocate savoura un instant le calme qui l'entourait, avant de se diriger vers le salon où elle comptait s'installer pour travailler encore un peu avant que les enfants ne rentrent. Il était si rare qu'elle ait le loisir de travailler sérieusement une fois chez elle, autant en profiter!

Malheureusement, ses plans furent contrecarrés par une présence superbement affalée sur le sofa. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dû y être.

Elle aurait exigé des explications sur-le-champ en toute autre circonstance, mais puisqu'il dormait, elle se ravisa. Tamaki devait revenir ce soir-là d'un séjour de quelques jours seulement en France, et sa femme savait très bien que le décalage horaire était pénible à vivre, surtout vers l'est. Elle se contenta donc d'aller chercher une couverture pour le couvrir.

Elle venait à peine de finir de le border lorsqu'elle sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, avant que Tamaki ne la tire vers lui pour l'allonger à ses côtés.

\- Bonsoir, Haruhi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Espèce d'hypocrite! s'outra-t-elle aussitôt. Faire semblant de dormir, franchement! Non mais, quel âge as-tu?!

Pour toute réponse, il se mit à rire, tout en évitant les coups qu'elle tentait de lui asséner en se débattant. Il lui avait fait le coup tellement de fois par le passé, il commençait à maîtriser l'art d'esquiver.

\- Je ne faisais pas semblant, je me suis endormi en t'attendant, fit-t-il.

\- Alors que tu ne devais rentrer que tard ce soir?!

\- Ma rencontre de cet après-midi avec le client a été annulée, alors j'en ai profité pour devancer mon départ. Je voulais te faire une surprise.

Tamaki resserra alors son étreinte autour de la taille de sa femme, avant de commencer à parsemer son cou de baisers. Elle protesta d'abord, mais la douceur de ce moment d'intimité, le premier depuis des lustres, finit par avoir raison d'elle. Elle se retourna, et bientôt ce furent leurs lèvres qui étaient collées les unes aux autres. Un petit moment parfait…

\- Allo Maman, on est rentré!

… jusqu'à ce que leurs enfants (qu'ils avaient totalement oubliés l'espace d'un moment) ne rentrent, les prenant tellement par surprise qu'ils en tombèrent du divan.

Haruhi se releva la première, et leur répondit aussitôt.

\- Bonsoir les enfants! les salua-t-elle, en faisant comme si ne rien était.

Elle avait eu l'intention de rajouter quelque chose, mais elle fut interrompue par l'assaut énergique d'une énorme golden retriever qui lui fit retrouver le sol brusquement.

\- Adélaïde, ici! ordonna une petite voix fluette.

La jeune chienne releva la tête et obéit aussitôt, se dirigeant docilement vers sa petite maîtresse qui l'attendait dans l'entrée.

Même si l'animal (qui avait à peine un an) s'était voulu au moment de l'achat une propriété familiale, il avait vite démontré une obéissance et un sentiment d'attachement très fort envers Tenshi, la petite benjamine de la famille. Chez cette fillette de cinq ans, c'était un talent naturel : elle était née avec un sens du leadership hors du commun, qualité que les gens de son entourage avaient appris à apprécier. Malheureusement, cette qualité avait tendance à être trop souvent oubliée lorsqu'elle sortait du cercle de ses amis proches et de sa famille immédiate, surtout à cause de sa différence. Car il faut le dire, Tenshi Suou était loin d'être une enfant ordinaire.

Elle était née blanche, toute blanche, avec pour seule touche de couleur des yeux aussi écarlates que le sang. En médecine, on appelle cela l'albinisme. C'est une caractéristique comme une autre, ce n'est pas censé faire de différence. Et pourtant, Dieu seul sait à quel point notre monde est terrifié par la différence.

Voilà pourquoi notre jeune albinos valorisait énormément sa famille. Ils étaient tout pour elle, les seules personnes qui l'avaient toujours acceptée et qui l'accepteraient toujours.

Il y avait tout d'abord son grand frère Hiroshi. Tout le monde l'appelait Hiro-kun ou Suou-sempai, mais pour elle, il avait toujours été et resterait toujours Hiroshi-oniichan. Elle s'entendait vraiment bien avec lui, principalement parce qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas beaucoup : alors qu'elle préférait être celle qui dirige, il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise dans les rôles d'importance. Même au niveau physique, ils ne partageaient absolument aucune ressemblance. Hiroshi avait de courts cheveux bruns et des iris marron et doux qu'il tenait de sa mère. Il était quelqu'un simple, un jeune homme de dix-huit ans aux allures candides trainant un ourson en peluche prénommé Kuma-chan avec lui tout le temps. Sa petite taille et sa stature peu imposante en faisaient quelqu'un de très approchable, et son caractère paraissant enfantin et naïf au premier abord cachait une maturité insoupçonnée et un confident attentif. Il se savait déjà destiné à consacrer sa vie aux plus démunis, voilà pourquoi il avait renoncé à son droit d'aînesse en ce qui concernait la succession du groupe Suou.

Et puisqu'il avait abandonné son droit sur ce poste, il revenait donc à Katsumi, son frère qui était son cadet d'un an seulement, d'assumer la fonction d'héritier du groupe. C'était une chance: il semblait fait pour ce rôle. Il prenait cette responsabilité très à cœur, notamment par respect et admiration envers son père. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Tamaki, d'ailleurs: il avait les mêmes cheveux d'or et les mêmes iris bleu-violet si uniques. Au premier abord, il pouvait sembler idiot et naïf, mais son entourage savait bien que sous ce personnage haut en couleur se cachait un véritable prince au cœur bon et altruiste. Quelqu'un capable de lire les gens, de les comprendre, alors qu'eux-mêmes en étaient incapables parfois.

Et ses frères étaient certes très importants aux yeux de Tenshi, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle aimait ses parents plus que tout. Sa mère, touche de stabilité dans un univers rocambolesque, et son père, musicien, qui armé seulement d'un piano, pouvait ouvrir même le plus endurci des cœurs.

Et il y avait aussi… Non, il valait mieux ne pas y penser. La grande silhouette de son papa adoré venait de se relever aux côtés d'Haruhi dans le salon; il était inutile de gâcher la joie de le revoir plus tôt que prévu avec d'aigres et inutiles pensées.

Car oui, sitôt qu'elle le vit, la jeune albinos se précipita avec un immense sourire aux lèvres vers Tamaki, et avec un sourire tout aussi sincère, il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Papa! s'extasia la petite. Tu m'as tellement manqué!

\- Bonsoir _ma princesse_ , la salua-t-il. Tu m'as manquée aussi.

Il aurait bien ajouté autre chose, mais ses deux fils et sa fille cadette le bombardèrent bien vite de questions.

\- Est-ce que tu es allé rendre visite à _Mamie_ et _Papi_?

\- Ils vont bien?

\- Est-ce qu'on va aller les visiter tous ensemble cet été?

\- Est-ce que tu repars bientôt?

\- Eh, les enfants, calmez-vous un peu! s'interposa Haruhi. Votre père vient d'arriver, laissez-lui le temps de respirer! Les garçons, je suis certaine que vous avez des devoirs à faire. Quant à toi, fit-elle en se tournant vers Tamaki, emmène Tenshi faire une leçon de piano. Elle a profité de ton absence pour paresser, il est temps de rattraper le temps perdu.

Son ton était autoritaire, et même si tous protestèrent, elle réussit à tous les jeter hors du salon en promettant que leur dessert favori trônerait sur la table à la fin du repas.

Après de longues minutes, elle se retrouva seule dans le salon, et ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle s'autorisa à soupirer. Pas étonnant que sa vie soit sans dessus dessous avec une famille pareille! Mais en même temps, sa réalité lui convenait parfaitement : elle savait pertinemment que son bonheur était ce désordre. C'était la voie qu'elle avait choisi des années plus tôt en épousant Tamaki Suou. Et elle ne regrettait rien.

…

Elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise qu'une douce odeur vienne lui chatouiller les narines alors qu'elle venait à peine d'entrer dans l'immense cuisine, son lieu de loisir de prédilection dès qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Ce n'était un secret pour personne : elle adorait cuisiner. Et depuis quelques années, elle n'était plus la seule de son foyer qui se réfugiait entre les livres de recette et les plats de toutes sortes dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

En effet, celle qui était à l'origine de ce fumet tout à fait alléchant n'était autre que sa fille Hatsu. Haruhi avait été un tout petit peu étonnée de ne pas la voir rentrer en même temps que ses frères et sœurs, mais avait vite oublié ce petit détail. Et la voir dans la cuisine n'aurait pas dû l'étonner. Après tout, au cours des deux dernières années, elle avait pris pour habitude de passer par les cuisines plutôt que par l'entrée principale à son retour de l'école de manière assez régulière, et ces soirs-là, c'était elle qui se chargeait du souper. Or, il y avait quelques temps déjà qu'elle ne s'était adonnée à cette routine.

\- Oh, bonsoir Maman, la salua la jeune fille en la voyant entrer. J'ai préféré rentrer par la cuisine ce soir, j'avais envie de faire un sukiyaki. Tu veux venir m'aider?

La mère acquiesça, retroussa ses manches et se mit à l'ouvrage, laissant un silence planer entre elles, au milieu des bruits de couteaux claquant sur le bois et le crépitement de l'huile dans la poêle. Les mots étaient inutiles, car derrière son sourire avenant et sa gentillesse, Haruhi avait parfaitement senti le trouble de sa fille. Après tout, elle la connaissait mieux que quiconque, et lorsque la jeune brune descendait à la cuisine plutôt que de rentrer avec les trois autres, il y avait toujours une bonne raison, et depuis deux ans, c'était toujours la même.

Hatsu était une jeune fille calme, très assidue et terre à terre de l'avis de ses professeurs. Ils la décrivaient souvent comme très mature pour une adolescente de quinze ans. Elle tenait de sa mère de longs et magnifiques cheveux bruns, alors que ses immenses yeux d'un bleu tirant sur le mauve prouvaient sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle était la fille de Tamaki Suou. Et même si elle rêvait de devenir avocate comme sa mère, même si tous les adultes de son entourage lui faisaient remarquer qu'elle se comportait exactement comme Haruhi au même âge, sa famille rapprochée savait que malgré cette part d'elle-même qui la faisait passer pour la réplique parfaite de sa mère, elle tenait de Tamaki bien plus qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer au premier abord.

Tout d'abord, elle avait un charme assez déconcertant qui attirait les regards du sexe opposé. Les prétendants s'enfilaient les uns après les autres, mais aucun ne faisait long feu, et certains finissaient même avec le cœur brisé. Elle se sentait souvent coupable pour ces pauvres bougres, mais se réconfortait un peu en se disant qu'au moins, elle avait essayé.

Et malgré ce côté assez positif de son héritage génétique paternel, il venait aussi avec de bien moins reluisants côtés. Dont un en particulier, qui était la vraie raison de sa présence entre la cuisinière et le comptoir ce soir-là, sa mère le savait.

…

Deux ans plus tôt, sa petite sœur Tenshi était entrée à la maternelle. La jeune albinos était toute excitée de faire son entrée dans « le monde des grands », et tout le monde l'encouragea à essayer de se faire de nouveaux amis au cours de cette première journée d'école. Elle était partie de la maison le sourire aux lèvres, tenant la main de son grand frère Hiroshi et de sa sœur.

Et elle en était revenue en larmes, seule. Personne n'a jamais su ce qui est arrivé cette journée-là. Personne… sauf Hatsu.

La jeune adolescente était rentrée un peu plus tard ce soir-là, pour trouver sa jeune sœur pleurant dans les bras de sa mère. La vue de la fillette si désemparée la troubla à un tel point qu'elle figea sur place. Pourtant, il fallut qu'elle laisse son sac tomber sur le sol pour qu'on remarque sa présence. Le bruit que fit la porte en se refermant n'avait pas été suffisant.

\- Hatsu! s'exclama alors Haruhi.

Sitôt qu'elle entendit le nom de sa sœur, les soubresauts de Tenshi cessèrent, de même que le hoquet de ses sanglots s'arrêta d'un coup. Et son visage encadré de mèches d'argent en bataille se retourna pour rencontrer l'immobilité silencieuse de son aînée.

Le regard écarlate de Tenshi avait brûlée Hatsu de l'intérieur, ce soir-là. Des flammes de haine dansaient dans ses yeux, un feu ardent de colère, si intense qu'il faisait rouler des perles de rage étincelantes sur ses joues.

Et pour répondre à la frustration, un effroi teinté de culpabilité, dans un regard couleur lavande, cette fois-ci. Et des larmes, encore une fois. Puis les yeux d'Hatsu se fermèrent, alors qu'elle tombait à genoux, le visage caché dans les mains et les épaules secouées de soubresauts.

\- C'est de ta faute… murmura alors Tenshi d'une voix vide, ne concordant pas avec ses traits hargneux, en se levant pour aller rejoindre la silhouette affaissée de sa grande sœur.

\- Je sais… répondit Hatsu entre deux sanglots, baissant honteusement la tête. Pardonne-moi…

Son visage ruisselant de larmes se releva vers sa petite sœur, et elle tendit une main tremblante vers la jeune albinos. Une demande de pardon.

Une demande de pardon que le petit ange* jugea arrogante, car elle y répondit par une gifle brutale. Haruhi, qui assistait à la scène, héla aussitôt sa fille cadette sur un ton outré, mais la fillette n'en eu cure. Elle regardait de haut la silhouette recroquevillée de sa grande sœur, la fureur faisant frissonner chacune des fibres de son être. Ses larmes ne coulaient plus. Elle ne les laissait plus couler.

\- _JE NE TE LE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS_! hurla-t-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant de la pièce.

Haruhi avait essayé de la retenir, s'était même lancée un bref moment à sa poursuite, en vain. Le silence avait donc plané, et elle s'était tournée vers l'aînée de ses deux filles. Hatsu s'était relevée, sans toutefois porter sa main à sa joue où des traces de doigts encore rouges étaient bien visibles. Elle paraissait plus que calme, alors que sa mère, quant à elle, explosa. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien à ce petit manège, sa connaissance très basique de la langue française ne lui permettait pas de comprendre les paroles que Tenshi avait lancées un instant plutôt, et de toute façon, elle trouvait que ce qui venait de se passer dépassait largement les bornes.

\- Hatsu, pour l'amour du ciel! se fâcha-t-elle. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer? Et pourquoi Tenshi est-elle rentrée en pleurant? Elle n'a rien voulu me dire!

Haruhi tempêta encore un moment en exigeant des explications, jusqu'à ce que la jeune adolescente contre qui elle pestait de la sorte se lève. Et alors, Hatsu Suou, cette jeune fille calme et droite qui n'avait pas pour habitude de cacher ce genre de choses à ses parents, fit une chose inhabituelle. Sa réaction prit sa mère par surprise, à un tel point qu'elle en resta bouche bée de longues minutes.

Elle se tourna de dos à sa mère, et lâcha d'une voix éteinte et sèche :

\- Tu n'as pas en t'en faire avec ça. Je suis capable de gérer cela moi-même. Tout ira bien. Oubliez-moi pour le souper, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs.

Puis elle quitta la pièce, un pas à la fois, laissant les cheveux un peu trop long de son toupet cacher une bonne partie son visage. Et sa mère, totalement impuissante, la regarda partir, une peine immense lui enserrant la poitrine.

…

Elle n'avait pas déjeuné et à peine soupé tous les jours pendant les deux semaines suivantes. Et pourtant, elle avait retrouvé son caractère d'avant, et Tenshi aussi. Mais leur mère les connaissait assez pour voir la vérité : même si elles agissaient comme si ne rien était, elles n'allaient pas bien, surtout Hatsu. Haruhi le savait, car elle non plus n'avait pas beaucoup tendance à s'ouvrir aux autres lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses peines personnelles. Et cette peine, d'ordre familial, semblait être le mauvais sort personnel d'Hatsu, comme c'avait été le cas avec son père des décennies plus tôt.

Tout le monde avait essayé d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé ce fameux jour pour que les choses changent aussi radicalement entre les deux sœurs. Mais elles restèrent toutes deux muettes, et au fil des mois, l'espoir de leurs proches finit par s'estomper. Ils décidèrent donc de laisser courir, espérant que le temps arrangerait les choses.

Cela faisait deux ans, et pourtant, les choses n'étaient toujours pas réglées. Elles s'évitaient en permanence, et ne s'adressaient presque jamais la parole. Et dès qu'elles se trouvaient dans la même pièce, l'atmosphère s'alourdissait en le temps de le dire. La situation était très pénible, surtout pour leur famille qui se trouvait prise entre les deux, mais ils savaient tous qu'il n'y avait absolument rien d'autre à faire que de les laisser gérer cela par elles-mêmes. Elles refusaient l'aide qu'on leur proposait depuis si longtemps, ce n'était pas parti pour changer de sitôt.

Et ce soir-là, si Hatsu était descendue directement à la cuisine en rentrant de l'école, c'était évidemment parce qu'elle voulait éviter Tenshi une fois de plus. Sa mère avait remarqué depuis longtemps que la cuisine était le moyen de prédilection de sa fille pour se changer les idées.

\- Tamaki est rentré, lâcha alors Haruhi, espérant briser le silence et engager la conversation.

\- Oh, c'est bien. Elle devait être contente de le voir.

Elle. Pas Tenshi, jamais. Elle.

\- Oui, très, et les garçons aussi, confirma sa mère. Il a vraiment fallu que j'y mette toute mon énergie pour réussir à les envoyer faire autre chose. J'ai même dû leur promettre une tarte aux pommes! C'est simplement un peu dommage : je ne suis pas aussi douée qu'Anne pour ça…

\- Veux-tu que je t'aide? lui proposa Hatsu. J'ai passé l'été dernier à me pratiquer avec Grand-mère, et je maitrise assez bien sa recette.

Avec un grand sourire, Haruhi accepta, heureuse de partager un moment aussi privilégié avec sa fille. Mais une petite voix lui rappela ce que Hatsu faisait réellement là, et elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en son for intérieur. Son bonheur était brisé, car sa famille l'était aussi, et depuis bien trop longtemps. Où étaient les miracles quand on avait besoin d'eux?

« Chère Maman qui est au ciel,

Je sais parfaitement que je suis impuissante. Elles ne m'écouteront pas, ni l'une ni l'autre, et de toute façon je ne peux pas comprendre : je n'ai pas de sœur. Mais comment faire, quand on est une mère, pour rester impassible alors que nos enfants souffrent? Comment vivre avec le fait de ne pas savoir? Donne-moi la force, je t'en prie, de tenir. Même si elles se sont abandonnées l'une l'autre, moi, je ne peux pas les abandonner. »

* * *

 _*En japonais, « tenshi (天使) » signifie « ange »._

 **Bon, alors voilà les amis, le premier prologue. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Je sais, je sais, ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable... j'ai osé faire disparaître Antoinette de la vie de Tamaki. J'ai osé faire de ce chien une créature mortelle qui a trépassée au bout d'une quinzaine d'années d'existence. Pire: j'ai même osé la remplacer! Je ne mérite en aucun cas votre pardon.**

 **Allons, plus sérieusement, qu'en pensez-vous? Ce sera un projet de longue haleine, et la famille Suou en sera un des éléments-clés... il est donc impératif qu'elle ne vous laisse pas indifférents. Un petit commentaire serait apprécié, j'aime lire ce que vous avez à m'en dire.**

 **Sur ce, pour ceux qui sont encore intéressés, retrouvons-nous au deuxième prologue!**

 **Votre dévouée,**

 **-Honey**


	2. Prologue 2: La famille Morinozuka

**Je vous salut une fois de plus, mes otakus chéris! C'est maintenant au tour de la famille Morinozuka de vous être exposée dans toute son excentricité. Ce chapitre est, je le crois, moins lourd que le premier... même s'il traite sensiblement des mêmes choses. Mais bon, avant que je me lance dans des spoilers qui me vaudront la haine de tous, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce prologue... j'espère que cette courte intro compensera la longueur de la précédente!**

 _Notes: les passages en italiques sont en français dans les dialogues_

* * *

 **Prologue 2 : La famille Morinozuka**

\- Papa, est-ce qu'on pourra aller se coucher en arrivant?

\- On n'a pas vraiment faim, et on a sommeil…

\- Bien sûr.

La fatigue des jumelles était évidente : Miyuki et Natsuki se frottaient toutes deux les yeux lorsque leurs paupières ne clignaient pas lourdement. La seconde avait laissé sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de sa jumelle, et cette dernière se tenait également appuyée contre sa sœur cadette. L'auto brinquebalant au rythme de la chaussée irrégulière ne semblait pas les déranger, même si elles se faisaient secouer de part et d'autre. Le voyage les avait épuisées, et elles ne demandaient rien d'autre qu'un bon lit bien douillet où profiter d'une bonne et longue sieste qui leur permettrait de tenir le coup jusqu'au soir.

Kameko, quand à elle, ne tenait tout simplement pas en place. Elle n'avait pas dormi du tout dans le jet, et le sommeil ne lui viendrait pas avant la toute fin de la journée. Avoir passé la nuit précédente debout ne l'avait pas fatiguée plus que ça. Après tout, elle était comme sa mère : quatre ou cinq heures de sommeil par nuit lui suffisaient à être fraiche comme une rose au réveil.

\- Pff, dormir alors qu'on est ici que pour une semaine?! s'exclama-t-elle dans un énième élan d'excitation. Franchement, les filles! Moi, en tout cas, il n'est pas question que j'aille me coucher alors que la journée commence à peine! Et puis, le meilleur moyen de lutter contre le décalage horaire, c'est d'essayer de dormir à des heures convenables, non?

Elle se tourna vivement vers sa mère, dérangeant au passage ses deux sœurs qui s'étaient presque assoupies sur la banquette et demanda, les yeux pétillants :

\- Maman, est-ce qu'on pourrait aller magasiner aujourd'hui? _S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît_!

Renge posa sur sa fille un regard peint d'arrogance et d'un sourire en coin avant de répliquer :

\- Bien sûr qu'on va aller magasiner, quelle idée! Celui qui m'empêchera de dévaliser les boutiques parisiennes n'est pas né!

Puis, se tournant vers Takashi, un air de pure candeur s'étirant sur son visage, elle ajouta sur un ton fluet et enjoué :

\- N'est-ce pas, chéri?

Mori acquiesça; il acquiesçait toujours.

En y repensant, il faut dire que leur histoire avait quelque chose de… particulier. Ce qui les avait menés l'un dans les bras de l'autre pourrait sembler étrange, voir improbable, mais c'était en fait quelque chose de tout simple qui les avait poussés à finir ensemble : la nécessité.

En fait, leur relation s'était plutôt imposée d'elle-même, pour la simple et bonne raison que leur réalité personnelle de l'époque l'avait plus ou moins exigée. Lorsque cette histoire avait commencé, ils étaient encore tous deux à l'université, et leur vie privée était parsemée de moments difficiles. Alors que Mori devait apprendre à vivre avec la nouvelle indépendance de son petit protégé qui, pour rendre la chose encore plus difficile, s'était depuis peu fiancé par amour, Renge enfilait à un rythme effréné les déceptions amoureuses. Il faut dire que bien que jolie, la charmante métisse était exténuante et difficile à suivre; pas exactement le genre de personne avec qui il est facile d'être en couple. C'est donc ainsi que se rencontrent nos deux jeunes tourtereaux sur le chemin du manque à combler : une jeune femme en quête d'une oreille attentive et d'une épaule où pleurer sa plus récente et définitivement sa plus difficile peine d'amour et un jeune homme qui cherche à oublier que la petite chose qu'il suivait comme son ombre depuis des années était devenu grand et indépendant.

C'est ce qui a poussé Renge, par un soir pluvieux où le chagrin l'accablait, à débarquer à l'improviste chez Mori, simplement parce qu'elle savait qu'il l'écouterait. Il l'avait accueillie avec le gros câlin dont elle avait besoin, et il s'était comporté en hôte et ami modèle. En fait, il voyait cette visite impromptue comme un réel cadeau de la Providence, simplement parce que l'absence d'Honey le laissait cruellement seul depuis des semaines, et il avait désespérément besoin de s'occuper de quelqu'un. Il avait été particulièrement attentionné avec elle, et s'était même surpris à oublier Mitsukuni, au point d'en aimer la simple présence de Renge. Elle était si menue, et lui qui avait toujours aimé les petites choses… Quant à elle, elle apprenait à découvrir un homme gentil, doux et attentif, même derrière ses allures stoïques et distantes.

Elle resta à dormir chez lui ce soir-là. Personne ne sut jamais s'il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose entre eux au cours de cette nuit d'orage, mais dès le lendemain les rumeurs allaient de bon train, et leur couple fut officialisé à peine deux jours plus tard. Et, à la surprise générale, ils survécurent aux intempéries de la vie à deux, au point d'en finir mariés et parents à trois reprises.

Et c'est cette joyeuse petite famille qui se retrouvait maintenant à Paris, en route vers la demeure où avait grandi Renge pour y visiter les parents de cette dernière. Cette manière de passer les vacances printanières était devenue un genre de rituel chez les Morinozuka, principalement parce que Kameko adorait la Ville-Lumière.

C'était son côté romantique qui ressortait. « Sa mère au même âge », disait-on souvent en regardant la jeune adolescente de 15 ans agir. C'était vrai, autant dans l'aspect comportemental que dans l'aspect physique : avec ses longs cheveux châtains où était noué en permanence un ruban rose et ses prunelles marron, elle était le portrait exact de Renge, avec deux petits centimètres en moins. Et on reconnaissait également cette dernière dans le caractère de sa fille : spontanée, excessive et romantique autant que faire se peut, Kameko partageait également avec sa génitrice un sens du théâtre hors du commun, une passion pour les jeux vidéo et les mangas ainsi qu'une détermination inébranlable. La seule chose qu'elle ait héritée de son paternel est un dévouement sans faille à ses proches, une compréhension parfaite de la notion de devoir et un talent naturel et plus qu'exploité pour les arts martiaux.

Dans ce domaine, ses petites sœurs aussi étaient des expertes; pour des fillettes de cinq ans, Miyuki et Natsuki se débrouillaient plutôt bien. En fait, rares étaient les champs de compétence où elles ne réussissaient pas plutôt bien : elles avaient d'excellents résultats académiques et on vantait leur docilité. Elles étaient en effet très sages, parlant peu et ne se plaignant jamais, mais arborant en contrepartie le même air inexpressif que leur père la plupart du temps. Elles ressemblaient beaucoup à ce dernier, mis à part quelques traits physiques hérités de Renge : Miyuki, la plus vieille des deux, partageait avec sa mère et sa grande sœur une paire d'yeux bruns, alors que ses cheveux étaient aussi sombres que ceux de son géniteur, tandis que sa cadette, Natsuki, avaient les yeux noirs comme ce dernier et la chevelure châtaine de sa mère. Ces quelques particularités, ainsi que la petite différence de taille entre les deux filles (Miyuki était légèrement plus grande que sa sœur) permettaient à Renge de les distinguer sans problème, ce qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas été en mesure de faire si elles avaient été identiques.

Déteinte de la sorte, il était facile de considérer que Renge n'était pas la meilleure des mères, et c'était en fait plus ou moins vrai. Elle aimait ses filles, mais ne s'était jamais sentie le besoin d'être particulièrement présente pour elles, et elle était une très mauvaise confidente. Kameko et ses sœurs ne s'en étaient pourtant jamais plaintes, et ce pour une raison très simple: leur père compensait. Mori réussissait par on ne sait quel miracle à s'acquitter parfaitement de ses responsabilités en tant que chef de famille, sans pour autant faire le moindre compromis quant à son engagement familial. Il avait toujours été le papa idéal, aux yeux de Kameko surtout; durant les dix années qu'elle avait passé à être fille unique, il l'avait gâtée et dorlotée plus souvent qu'à son tour.

Puis les jumelles étaient nées, petit cadeau inattendu de la Providence. Mori, qui avait toujours adoré les petites choses, et donc admirait de manière inconditionnelle les bébés, était certainement le plus heureux des hommes. Renge aussi partageait sa joie, et ils formaient tous ensemble une belle famille unie.

Ou presque. Car dans cette magnifique photo familiale, un seul sourire était faux: celui de Kameko. Certes, elle comprenait le bonheur que cette situation procurait à ses parents, et savait qu'elle aurait aussi dû s'en réjouir, mais, bien malgré elle, la jeune fille avait une dent contre ces deux poupons qui l'avaient fait tomber de son piédestal. Car elle n'était plus enfant unique, elle n'était plus la seule princesse de son papa.

En grandissant, ses petites sœurs se mirent à présenter des aptitudes incroyables pour les arts martiaux en plus d'un caractère discret rappelant celui de Takashi, ce qui leur valut de s'entendre extrêmement bien avec leur géniteur. Cela ne fit qu'attiser la rancœur de Kameko envers les deux fillettes, et leurs rapports se compliquèrent encore plus dès lors. Certes, le fait que l'aînée des trois filles sache pertinemment que son ressentiment était irrationnel leur permettait d'interagir de manière plus ou moins convenable, mais elles semblaient s'éviter autant que possible, bien conscientes que les choses pouvaient difficilement s'arranger dans de telles conditions.

Mais comme d'ordinaire, l'engouement de Kameko pour Paris lui ferait oublier, pendant une petite semaine, son amertume envers les jumelles. Parce que face à une telle merveille, l'adolescente n'allait certainement pas gaspiller une seule seconde à nourrir de sombres pensées.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la demeure de ses grands-parents, et après les avoir embrassés, les trois filles montèrent aux chambres d'invités ayant été préparées à leur intention. Les deux plus jeunes se couchèrent et s'endormirent avant même d'avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller, alors que l'aînée sortit aussitôt son ordinateur portable de ses bagages et l'ouvrit sans attendre. Une fenêtre de discussion Skype l'attendait sitôt connectée sur son compte, et regardant les messages non-lus, elle s'arrêta sur le seul qui l'intéressait vraiment: celui d'Hiroshi Suou.

« Kame-chan! _Alors, le voyage s'est bien passé?_ »

À la lecture de ces simples mots, elle sentit son cœur s'enrober d'une joie si familière. Même s'il ne s'agissait en fait que d'une phrase, cette question venait réveiller en elle quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle pouvait presque entendre la petite voix candide et chantante lui souffler ces quelques syllabes à l'oreille, dans cette langue, le français, qu'ils partageaient comme un secret. En effet, dans leur Japon natal, un très petit nombre d'individus le parlait couramment, et ils faisaient tous deux partie de ces rares élus. La plupart de leurs conversations résultait donc en un savant mélange très étudié de japonais et de français, créant un amalgame de sons tout à fait unique et particulier, musique qui sonnait, d'après Kameko, comme la plus parfaite des harmonies dans la bouche de son ami.

Et c'est entre autres parce qu'elle adorait à ce point entendre le son de sa voix (et parce qu'il était connecté) qu'elle fit la proposition suivante:

« _Est-ce qu'on se Skype? J'aimerais te raconter tout ça de vive voix!_ »

La réponse lui vint quelques instants plus tard sous la forme d'une demande d'appel vidéo. Elle accepta la demande, et bientôt le visage d'Hiroshi apparut sur l'écran.

\- Bonsoir Sempai! le salua-t-elle.

\- Bon après-midi, Kame-chan, répondit-il, un petit sourire dans la voix. _Ma foi, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aussi énergique après douze heures de vol!_

Il avait ouvert de grands yeux étonnés en disant cela, ce qui fit rire l'adolescente. Elle répondit, toujours ce rire dans la voix:

\- _Je ne dors jamais beaucoup, et l'avion ne me fatigue pas. Mais de toute façon, cette ville est trop belle pour que je me permette de gaspiller une seule seconde de ce voyage!_

\- _Tu as bien raison…_ renchérit Hiroshi. Moi aussi j'aimerais beaucoup y retourner! Je n'y suis pas allé depuis trois ans, et mes grands-parents aimeraient vraiment qu'on trouve le temps d'y aller en famille… Mes parents se démènent chaque année pour trouver des excuses crédibles, mais la vérité c'est que ce serait tout simplement suicidaire d'essayer de faire cohabiter Tenshi et Hatsu pendant plus de 2 heures. C'est à peine si elles peuvent se supporter le temps d'un repas, alors imagine le temps d'un vol Tokyo-Paris…

L'air auparavant si enjoué du petit brun avait maintenant perdu son entrain pour se calquer d'une mélancolie qui toucha profondément Kameko. Bien sûr, elle était au courant de la relation tendue entre les deux sœurs Suou; tous leurs proches étaient au courant, même si personne n'avait jamais su d'où venait cette rancœur délibérée. Et la jeune métisse remarquait régulièrement les impacts négatifs que ces rapports malsains avaient sur le reste de leur famille; elle fréquentait suffisamment Katsumi, Hatsu et Hiroshi pour voir que la situation leur pesait à tous. Mais comment faire pour régler un problème quand on ignore ce qui l'a engendré? Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait faire que comme les autres; attendre, et espérer que le temps arrangerait les choses. À moins que…

Une idée lui avait soudainement traversé l'esprit, une intervention qu'elle aurait pu faire qui, à défaut de régler le différend entre les deux filles, aurait au moins le mérite d'aider leur grand frère à l'oublier un peu. Ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps, elle le connaissait par cœur, elle avait la certitude que ça lui ferait du bien…

Alors que l'écran lumineux renvoyait toujours l'image d'un Hiroshi dont la tête était baissée, signe de son évidente tristesse, Kameko se tenait de l'autre côté de cette fenêtre virtuelle, un air d'espoir sur le visage, la bouche entrouverte, sur le point de proposer quelque chose au jeune homme abattu.

Mais elle se ravisa avant qu'il ait eu le temps de remarquer qu'elle allait dire quelque chose. Elle baissa plutôt à son tour la tête, cachant son visage soudainement marqué par la honte derrière ses cheveux, et bafouilla plutôt:

\- Je… je suis vraiment… désolée Sempai… je dois y aller!

Et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se montrer étonné, elle avait fermé la fenêtre d'appel vidéo et éteint l'ordinateur pour faire bonne mesure. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse la rappeler.

Toutes les belles résolutions de Kameko concernant ce voyage, son intention de passer cette semaine entière dans la bonne humeur la plus totale s'était envolée en un instant. Car elle avait pris la bonne décision en choisissant de se taire, mais cet acte lui avait coûté beaucoup qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Mais après tout, c'était toujours comme cela.

L'idée fugace qu'elle avait eu quelques instants plus tôt était de proposer à Hiroshi de les accompagner, sa famille et elle, lors de leur prochain séjour à Paris. Elle savait d'avance que ses parents ne s'y opposeraient pas, entretenant de bons rapports avec les Suou et leurs enfants, et se doutait également que le jeune homme aurait accepté sans hésiter, ravi de pouvoir revoir ses grands-parents paternels. Elle-même aurait été très heureuse de le voir se joindre à eux. Trop heureuse.

Kameko était consciente depuis des années des sentiments qu'elle nourrissait à l'égard de l'aîné des enfants Suou. Elle l'aimait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, pour tout dire. La jeune métisse avait commencé la maternelle le même jour qu'Hatsu, la petite sœur d'Hiroshi. Le jour de sa première rentrée, il était venu raccompagner sa sœur jusqu'à sa classe parce qu'elle s'était perdue. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait, et tout de suite elle avait su qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui. Malgré son apparente candeur et son allure plus qu'enfantine, Kameko avait senti émaner de ce petit être un charisme incroyable, de même qu'une maturité étonnante. Elle avait été happée de plein fouet par quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau, mais qu'elle reconnut bien vite comme étant l'Amour avec un grand A dont sa mère n'avait de cesse de lui parler. À trois ans à peine, elle avait connu le coup de foudre.

Pourtant, elle avait gardé cet amour secret pendant douze ans, elle qui n'était pourtant pas très subtile ni douée pour garder des secrets. Pourquoi alors s'était-elle battue contre elle-même durant une si longue période? Parce que ce matin-là, quand des sentiments aussi forts que doux l'avaient frappée pour la première fois, elle avait également senti qu'Hiroshi était hors de portée. Il y avait chez lui quelque chose de trop grand, de trop pur pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre. C'est donc pour cela qu'elle s'était interdite de révéler ses sentiments avant d'être devenue une personne assez bien pour avoir le droit de se tenir aux côtés de ce garçon qui la faisait chavirer.

Voulant tout de même garder un œil sur l'élu de son cœur, elle lui avait envoyé Yukimori, son cousin qui se faisait également esclave des moindres désirs de la jeune Morinozuka. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de profiter délibérément de cette dévotion sans faille que lui vouait son cousin, mais comme il manquait d'amis et qu'il était dans la même classe que l'aîné des enfants Suou, elle avait profité de l'occasion pour faire d'une pierre deux coups. Les deux garçons devinrent rapidement inséparables, pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune fille qui avait pu profiter de cette relation pour tisser un lien d'amitié avec Hiroshi des années plus tard, lorsqu'elle s'était jugée digne de cette proximité. Mais elle n'avait jamais osé aller plus loin, et elle ne se jugeait pas non plus assez méritante pour profiter de la présence du jeune Suou pendant une semaine entière, dans une ville qu'ils adoraient tous deux, de surcroît. Le bonheur allait forcément lui monter à la tête, et elle risquait donc de ne plus être capable de se contenir et anéantirait le fruit de douze années de retenue.

Or, elle ne pouvait laisser une telle chose arriver, pas maintenant. Après tout, les conflits, surtout ceux familiaux, désolaient Hiroshi au plus haut point. Comment pouvait-elle avoir l'audace de se confesser si elle nourrissait le même genre de conflit dans sa propre famille? Une telle démarche serait d'une hypocrisie infâme, aussi son sens du devoir et de la droiture lui interdisait de se comporter de la sorte. Car se confesser impliquait de risquer que ses sentiments soient réciproques, et si une idylle venait à naître de tels aveux, elle aurait à faire face à une culpabilité insoutenable. Hiroshi Suou était l'homme de ses rêves, l'homme parfait, alors il méritait une compagne tout aussi irréprochable.

Elle ravala donc sa peine comme elle le faisait si souvent depuis douze ans, sécha ses larmes et colla un faux sourire très convaincant sur son visage, se rappelant que tout le monde s'attendait à la voir plus qu'enjouée à l'idée de passer l'après-midi à magasiner avec sa mère. Après tout, il n'y avait pas qu'à Hiroshi qu'elle cachait la vérité.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà... vous en pensez quoi, de ma princesse otaku?**

 **Comme vous avez pu le constater en remarquant la quantité de passages en italiques, j'ai introduit beaucoup de passages en "vrai français" dans les dialogues ici. J'ai l'intention de continuer d'utiliser ce procédé dans toute la fic, puisque j'aime vraiment l'idée que les enfants Suou et Morinozuka parlent tous français. Après tout, Tamaki et Renge sont tous deux nés en France... et le mélange de langues, c'est toujours très très très intéressant. Je suis une inconditionnelle adoratrice de tout ce qui s'appelle "langage" et "dialecte"... pardonnez-moi!**

 **J'attends, comme toujours, vos commentaires avec impatience!**

 **Votre dévouée,**

 **-Honey**


	3. Prologue 3: La famille Hitachiin-Ootori

**Et vous voilà une fois de plus devant votre écran, à oser accorder de votre temps si précieux à la lecture de ma fiction. Voici donc certainement la plus hétéroclite des cinq familles, et j'en tairai le nom pour l'instant... vous tirerez vos propres déductions du titre du prologue. Je vous laisse découvrir de quoi il s'agit par vous-même... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Prologue 3 : La famille Hitachiin-Ootori**

\- Ootori-sama, un appel de la part de l'académie. Dois-je vous le transmettre? énonça la voix de sa secrétaire dans le microphone.

\- Oui, je vous prie, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre en se demandant ce que ce pouvait bien être.

L'appel fut transféré à son téléphone, qu'il mit en mode haut-parleur, et la voix d'une jeune femme retentit dans la pièce.

\- Ootori-san, je suis désolée de vous importuner, fit-elle. Je vous appelle depuis l'infirmerie de l'académie Ouran pour vous informer que votre fille a fait un malaise un peu plus tôt et qu'il nous faudra la renvoyer à la maison pour le reste de la journée.

\- Bien. Demandez à son frère de rassembler leurs effets à tous les deux, je passerai les chercher d'ici une demi-heure.

\- Mais monsieur, je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire que votre fils quitte aussi…

\- Croyez-moi, il refusera de quitter sa sœur tant qu'elle ne sera pas pleinement remise. Faites en sorte qu'ils soient tous deux prêts lorsque j'arriverai.

Il raccrocha peu de temps après, pour aussitôt contacter sa secrétaire par la ligne interne.

\- Shirutaka-san, reportez mes rendez-vous de cet après-midi. S'il s'avérait que ce soit impossible, informez-en Akito et laissez-le gérer cela. Prévenez Tachibana: je veux qu'il m'attende devant l'entrée dans dix minutes.

\- Bien monsieur.

Il coupa la communication, persuadé que ses indications seraient suivies à la lettre. Elle avait beau être jeune, Shirutaka était une secrétaire efficace, une assistante discrète et très professionnelle. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il pourrait compter sur elle jusqu'au moment de sa retraite.

Il ne prit que quelques minutes à rassembler ses affaires: son téléphone cellulaire, son ordinateur portable, ainsi qu'un porte-document contenant quelques dossiers qu'il pensait compléter le soir même. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes supplémentaires pour rejoindre Tachibana qui l'attendait au volant d'une superbe Mercedes juste devant l'entrée du siège social du groupe.

\- Où allons-nous, monsieur? demanda le garde du corps dès que Kyoya fut assis sur la banquette arrière.

\- À l'académie. Prévenez la gouvernante: elle devra peut-être s'occuper des enfants demain. Elle aura l'autorisation d'appeler le médecin de ma part si jamais une quelconque complication devait survenir, et elle devra me contacter sitôt après.

\- Bien monsieur.

La voiture démarra, et Kyoya sortit son portable pour y composer un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Les sonneries s'égrenèrent, jusqu'à ce que son interlocuteur ne décroche.

\- C'est rare que tu m'appelles du travail, lança Hikaru.

\- Je ne suis pas au travail, lui apprit Kyoya. Je suis en route pour Ouran, Atsuko a fait un malaise. Je t'appelais pour t'informer que je les ramenais tous les deux à la maison.

\- D'accord. Je vais m'arranger pour rentrer plus tôt ce soir.

Rien de plus, sinon de brèves salutations avant qu'ils ne raccrochent tous deux. Kyoya avait toujours été un homme efficace, et Hikaru avait toujours été quelqu'un avec beaucoup de caractère et un orgueil qui lui était propre. De toute façon, l'un comme l'autre se devaient d'être discrets; l'homosexualité n'était pas particulièrement bien vue au Japon*.

Tous leurs proches s'étaient étonnés de les voir finir ensemble. Après tout, Hikaru avait eu son lot d'histoire avec les femmes et Kyoya semblait aux yeux de tous quelqu'un de très conservateur. Eux-mêmes ne savaient pas tout à fait ce qui les avait poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Peut-être la nature joueuse d'Hikaru avait-elle été séduite par le mystère qu'était Kyoya Ootori. Quant à Kyoya, se pouvait-il qu'il ait profondément aimé qu'Hikaru se soucie de ce qu'il voulait? Certes, il arrivait toujours à l'obtenir, mais parce qu'il s'arrangeait pour l'avoir, pas parce qu'on le lui offrait.

Ainsi, brique par brique, étalée sur une période de près de vingt ans, leur relation s'était construite. La famille d'Hikaru avait tout de suite soutenu leur couple, alors que celle de Kyoya avait pris des années à l'accepter. Heureusement pour lui, son père était décédé avant cela, car sinon il aurait pu dire au revoir à son héritage.

Comme ils s'en doutaient, Tamaki avait été le premier à s'en rendre compte, et le premier à les en féliciter également. Contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas tant été surpris par la nouvelle; il avait toujours senti que son meilleur ami, malgré son apparence de fils modèle, avait tendance à se rebeller contre l'ordre établi, et pas seulement pour échapper à son destin de troisième fils.

Ils avaient bravé tant bien que mal les intempéries de la vie de couple, pour un jour aboutir dans une pouponnière dans le but d'adopter. Kyoya avait longtemps refusé, mais Hikaru avait fini par le faire céder, nul ne sait comment. Et ils étaient revenus de cette aventure avec une fillette de six mois qu'ils nommèrent Atsuko et un garçonnet du même âge qu'ils appelèrent Ryokai.

Même s'ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté, ils se ressemblaient énormément: les mêmes cheveux d'un brun presque noir, les même iris aussi sombres que la nuit. Le destin les avaient sûrement prédestinés l'un à l'autre, puisqu'ils étaient nés la même date. Ils s'avérèrent d'ailleurs inséparables par la suite.

Dès leur plus jeune âge, ces deux petits se révélèrent bien différents des enfants ordinaires. Ils alliaient l'intelligence et la logique de Kyoya avec l'esprit taquin et joueur d'Hikaru. Un mélange dangereux, me direz-vous, et avec raison. Au cours de leur enfance, ils furent si turbulents avec leurs nounous qu'elles démissionnèrent toutes après seulement quelques semaines. Et celles qui eurent l'audace d'essayer de les séparer restèrent encore moins longtemps. Pour les assagir, il avait fallu les envoyer passer une semaine chez Tamaki et Haruhi. Nul besoin de préciser qu'ils avaient été traumatisés par la facilité avec laquelle Tamaki avait réussi à retourner leurs propres armes contre eux et l'aisance qu'avait eu Haruhi à leur faire faire ce que bon lui semblait. Ces deux-là avaient chacun à leur tour changé la vie de chacun des hôtes, n'était-il pas normal qu'ils aient ce même don lorsqu'ils s'agissaient de la progéniture de ces derniers?

Nul besoin de dire que la menace de reproduire l'expérience avait suffit à les tranquilliser.

Personne ne comprit jamais ce qui permit à Kyoya d'apprécier d'être père dans te telles conditions. Mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il les aimait, qu'il était tombé en amour avec ce petit feu qui brûlait au fond de leurs yeux, cette lumière d'intelligence qui allumait leur regard. Tout comme Hikaru s'était épris de cette magie qui animait chacun de leurs gestes, de cet enchantement qui les faisait grandir et embellir.

Oui, ces deux hommes aimaient leurs enfants. Après tout, le PDG du groupe Ootori ne se permettait pas de sacrifier un après-midi entier pour n'importe qui.

Ils l'attendaient tous deux à l'administration, Atsuko assoupie sur l'épaule de son frère, une débarbouillette humide sur le front.

\- Elle était épuisée, expliqua Ryokai. Elle toussait beaucoup depuis ce matin, et un peu avant le dîner elle a fait une chute de pression. L'infirmière a dit qu'elle faisait de la fièvre.

\- Ce n'est sûrement qu'une mauvaise grippe, affirma son père avec un sourire, espérant ainsi rassurer l'enfant. Allez, ramasse les deux sacs, je vais me charger de ta sœur.

Ryokai s'exécuta, alors que Kyoya logeait doucement la frêle silhouette au creux de ses bras. La petite ne bougea presque pas, mais même au travers de son costume, son père pouvait sentir la chaleur de son front. Finalement, il appellerait le médecin dès qu'ils seraient tous installés dans l'auto. Avec un peu de chance, ils arriveraient à la maison en même temps que le docteur.

Le fils et le père se hâtèrent de se rendre à la voiture, où l'enfant monta à l'avant alors que Kyoya s'assit à l'arrière, Atsuko étendue sur la banquette, la tête sur les genoux de son père. L'auto démarra aussitôt et le numéro du médecin fut composé à toute vitesse.

\- Clinique privée Ootori, que puis-je faire pour vous? répondit une voix lorsque les sonneries cessèrent.

\- Passez-moi le docteur Yuzuma immédiatement, ordonna Kyoya. Précisez-lui que c'est une urgence et que l'appel vient de Kyoya Ootori.

Un silence accueillit cet ordre. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit un appel de la part du PDG. S'il précisait que c'était urgent, ce devait être urgent. Voilà pourquoi le docteur Yuzuma fut au bout du fil en moins d'une minute.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Kyoya-san? Est-ce encore Atsuko-chan?

\- Oui, confirma le père de la petite. Sitôt que ce sera possible, j'aimerais que vous passiez chez moi pour l'examiner.

\- L'annulation à la dernière minute d'un rendez-vous me laisse le temps de venir la voir aujourd'hui. Je devrais être chez vous dans une demi-heure.

\- Entendu, je vous attendrai. Merci docteur.

\- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, Kyoya-san.

Et sur ces salutations polies, les deux hommes raccrochèrent. Tachibana se gara une quinzaine de minutes plus tard dans le garage de la résidence qu'occupait Kyoya avec sa famille. Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes supplémentaires à ce dernier pour entrer dans la demeure et allonger la petite sur le divan. Elle aurait sûrement été plus à l'aise dans son lit, mais pour l'instant, il importait de vérifier son état de toute urgence. Sa respiration était compliquée par une toux rauque, elle tremblait de manière incontrôlable, elle avait la peau moite et le front brûlant. Le thermomètre que son père lui mit d'ailleurs dans la bouche indiqua une fièvre de quarante degrés. Dès qu'il vit ce chiffre, il s'empressa de couvrir sa fille d'une épaisse couverture. Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, Kyoya dut lutter pour conserver une certaine sûreté dans ses gestes. Heureusement que c'était lui et pas Hikaru qui était là, car l'aîné des jumeaux Hitachiin aurait rapidement paniqué, ce qui n'aurait en rien aidé Ryokai à se détendre.

L'enfant s'était assis sur un coussin au pied du sofa et tenait entre ses doigts la main de sa sœur. La chaleur moite de la paume de la jeune malade devait être dure à supporter, mais il semblait s'en ficher. Même s'il forçait son visage à conserver cet air impassible, sans émotion et maître de lui-même qu'il arborait constamment, dans ses yeux brillaient une peur inimaginable. L'univers autour de lui avait disparu, toute son attention était fixée sur les cheveux noirs collés au visage en sueur de sa sœur, sur le mouvement lent et par à coup de sa cage thoracique, sur son pouls anormal qu'il sentait sous ses doigts, sur ses paupières papillonnantes. Il s'était tellement plongé dans ce monde où il n'existait qu'elle et lui-même qu'il sursauta lorsque la sonnette retentit. Le docteur était arrivé.

Kyoya alla ouvrir, et après que les deux hommes se soient brièvement salués, le docteur vint prendre place au chevet de la petite. Ryokai s'écarta aussitôt et alla rejoindre son père un peu à l'écart. Le docteur réveilla Atsuko pour pouvoir mieux l'examiner, et la fillette se laissa faire sans protester. Après tout, elle était habituée: contrairement à son frère, elle avait une santé très fragile. Une fois réveillée, elle sembla aller beaucoup mieux, mais son état restait tout de même assez précaire.

\- Elle ne va pas si mal, conclut le médecin en remballant ses affaires. Une grippe, rien de plus. Je vais vous laisser de quoi calmer sa toux et faire tomber sa fièvre, mais je crois qu'elle n'en aura plus besoin d'ici quelques jours. Mais ne l'envoyez pas à l'école avant qu'elle ne soit totalement remise. Je reviendrai la voir dans une semaine si tout va bien, mais si jamais son état venait à s'aggraver, envoyez-la-moi aussitôt, et je ferais le nécessaire à partir de là.

Le docteur Yuzuma avait choisi ses mots avec soin, sachant que le PDG du groupe Ootori comprendrait le vrai sens de ses paroles: si jamais son état s'aggravait, il devrait sûrement la faire hospitaliser, et Dieu seul savait ce qui arriverait par la suite. Même si ce n'était pour l'instant qu'une très mauvaise grippe, cela pouvait rapidement dégénérer en bronchite ou même en pneumonie, vu la faiblesse naturelle du système immunitaire de la petite. Seulement, le médecin avait espéré, en cachant des sous-entendus dans son discours, tenir le garçon dans l'ignorance, mais il l'avait sous-estimé: le fils de Kyoya savait parfaitement ce qui attendait sa sœur si elle ne se rétablissait pas rapidement, et il était probable que cette dernière s'en doute aussi. Ils n'avaient que huit ans, certes, mais ils étaient loin de partager l'innocence candide dont faisaient preuve les autres enfants de leur âge.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Kyoya. Merci beaucoup.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de vous être utile, affirma humblement Yuzuma avant de repartir.

Dès que l'illustre médecin eut passé le cadre de porte, le regard du père se porta aussitôt à la rencontre de celui du fils. Ce dernier comprit aussitôt la demande silencieuse que lui adressait son père du regard.

\- Je n'allais pas en parler à Papa de toute façon, fit-il en parlant d'Hikaru. Il s'inquiéterait beaucoup trop sans raison.

\- Je ne dirai rien non plus, affirma Atsuko d'une voix chevrotante.

Ils échangèrent tous les trois un regard complice, alors qu'ils imaginaient tous la scène que leur servirait Hikaru s'il apprenait que sa fille adorée risquait d'être hospitalisée. À cette pensée, leurs lèvres à tous les trois s'étirèrent en de merveilleux sourires, aussi rares que précieux.

Sourires qui disparurent dès que l'aîné des jumeaux Hitachiin entra en trombe dans la maison.

\- Béni soit mon frère! clama-t-il sitôt qu'il fut rentré. Sans lui, je ne serais pas rentré à l'heure qu'il est. Alors, comment va la grande mala… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche sur le divan?!

Le rouquin n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Sa fille, allongée sur un simple divan inconfortable, alors qu'un bon lit bien douillet l'attendait à l'étage.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi tu as pensé! reprocha-t-il à Kyoya. Viens ma chérie, je t'emmène dans ta chambre, tu y seras beaucoup mieux, fit-il gentiment en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Kyoya n'essaya même pas de répliquer, car il savait que c'était peine perdue de se justifier. Il donna plutôt discrètement les médicaments prescrits par le docteur à Ryokai avant de laisser ce dernier emboîter le pas à son père. Il était ainsi certain qu'Atsuko recevrait ses médicaments.

Le reste de la journée fut assez calme pour lui: il passa sa soirée à travailler sur des dossiers, alors que les enfants et Hikaru passèrent leur temps à se distraire dans la chambre des petits. Leur père leur conta les mille et uns mauvais coups de sa jeunesse, et ils rirent de bon cœur à ces anecdotes qu'ils avaient pourtant entendus des centaines de fois. Oui, ils riaient vraiment avec Hikaru, et seulement avec lui. Le rouquin était le seul avec lequel ils se permettaient de se comporter comme de vrais enfants. Devant les autres, ils revêtaient le même masque de contrôle parfait de soi que Kyoya arborait en permanence.

Vers sept heures, Kyoya demanda pour lui-même un repas léger, tandis qu'il envoya une domestique porter leur souper aux trois autres, en précisant qu'Atsuko était malade. Puis il se remit à travailler jusqu'à ce qu'Hikaru ne descende le rejoindre au salon vers neuf heures.

\- Tu serais mieux installé dans ton bureau, lâcha-t-il.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pu me concentrer, répliqua Kyoya. Vous étiez dans la pièce d'à côté. Mais bon, je me dois de te remercier de les avoir occupé tout l'après-midi et toute la soirée: j'ai réussi à avancer considérablement grâce à cela.

\- Je me doutais bien que c'est tout ce que tu ferais de ta journée, soupira le rouquin. Il ne t'arrive jamais de simplement relaxer?

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un travaille ici.

\- Que c'est méchant! s'exclama Hikaru, faussement indigné. Tiens, voilà pour te faire payer, ajouta-t-il en abaissant l'écran du portable du grand brun.

Kyoya lui lança alors un regard glacial, et Hikaru frissonna malgré lui. Les années avaient passées, leur relation avait évoluée, et pourtant le regard de Prince des Ténèbres de Kyoya inspirait toujours une certaine crainte chez le rouquin. Les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces, apparemment.

Le silence se prolongea un peu, éternisant par le fait même l'atmosphère tendue, avant que Kyoya ne soupire et retire ses lunettes pour se masser les paupières. Ses yeux fatigués témoignaient des longues heures qu'il avait passé devant l'ordinateur. Il était plus que temps qu'il prenne une pause.

Hikaru s'assit aux côtés du grand brun, et passa ses bras autour des épaules de ce dernier, avant de tenter une dernière fois de le dissuader de recommencer à travailler.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de tout faire toi-même, argumenta-t-il.

\- Si on exclut mon frère, je ne peux compter sur personne, répliqua Kyoya.

Il se retint de mentionner sa secrétaire, car Hikaru avait beau être maintenant beaucoup plus mature qu'il ne l'était au lycée, il en restait un amoureux extrêmement jaloux. Jugeant une dispute parfaitement inutile, le grand brun préféra abdiquer pour éviter de continuer sur ce terrain glissant.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-il. Je devrais prendre une pause.

\- Si je n'étais pas là, tu finirais par mourir d'épuisement, lâcha Hikaru avec un sourire.

\- Si tu n'étais pas là, je n'aurais jamais eu d'enfants et donc je n'aurais jamais présidé le groupe Ootori, répliqua Kyoya en tournant sa tête vers Hikaru. J'aurais donc beaucoup moins de responsabilités, et par le fait même de travail.

Leurs visages étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Une foule de sous-entendus passaient dans leurs regards soudés l'un à l'autre. Kyoya avait toujours voulu ce poste. Or, le testament de son père stipulait clairement que le premier de ses trois fils à avoir un garçon prendrait les rênes de la compagnie. Et comme Yuuichi et Akito n'avaient eu que des filles…

Avec un sourire en coin, Hikaru franchit doucement les quelques centimètres le séparant de Kyoya pour arracher un baiser aux lèvres minces du grand brun.

\- Heureusement que je suis là, alors, lâcha-t-il comme une évidence.

Kyoya répondit à son sourire, avant de prendre son ordinateur de ses genoux et de le déposer sur la table basse du salon. Il se leva ensuite, et saisit la main du rouquin avant de l'entrainer à sa suite vers les escaliers montant à l'étage.

* * *

 _*De par leur histoire marquée par de grands hommes qui étaient ouvertement gays, les Japonais ne sont pas vraiment homophobes sur une base individuelle. Néanmoins, les compagnies n'aiment pas vraiment compter parmi leurs employés des gens ouvertement gays, car ils craignent la mauvaise presse et l'impact que cela pourrait avoir sur leur chiffre d'affaire si cela venait à se savoir chez leurs partenaires et clients. Les membres Japonais de la communauté LGBT ont donc tendance à rester dans le placard. Je tiens ces informations d'une vidéo réalisée par une Américaine qui vit au Japon depuis quelques années._ _Puisque le site bloque le lien vers la vidéo, je me permets de vous laisser le nom du vidéo ainsi que celui de la chaine; vous irez regarder si l'envie vous prend. "Being LGBT (Gay) in Japan", sur "Rachel & Jun".  
_

 **Bon, veuillez m'excuser un instant, je dois retrouver mon calme. Je semble l'avoir échappé quelque part.**

 **Il me fallait un couple gay pour être heureuse, alors le voici. Certes, voici un pairing pour le moins insolite et je ne saurais vraiment pas vous dire d'où m'en est venu l'idée. Il y a trop de trucs bizarres qui passent par mon esprit pour que j'en fasse l'inventaire détaillé et l'historique précis. Tout est-il que je trouve ça mignon, bon.**

 **Mais bon, il est assez évident que j'aime ce pairing, sinon je ne l'aurais pas inclu dans une fic. L'important est plutôt ce que VOUS en pensez, parce que je suis persuadée que vous en pensez quelque chose. Alors ne soyez pas gênés et exprimez-vous dans les commentaires! Les plus timides peuvent me contacter via MP, je me ferai un plaisir de vous lire également.**

 **Votre dévouée,**

 **-Honey**


	4. Prologue 4: La famille Hitachiin

**Nous en sommes déjà au quatrième prologue. Et oui, on achève les amis, un peu de patience. J'espère qu'au moins votre lecture a été un minimum agréable jusqu'ici…**

 **Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire pour introduire ce chapitre, alors je me contenterai de vous souhaitez bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Prologue 4 : La famille Hitachiin**

Une soirée tranquille, un souper en famille pour célébrer la fin de l'année scolaire. Le printemps se présentait, le temps se réchauffait un peu plus chaque jour. Les cerisiers seraient bientôt en fleur, et le monde s'embellirait pour combler de joie la majorité des gens. Après tout, c'était le renouveau, la saison préférée de plusieurs personnes.

Et pourtant, derrière ses airs heureux de père monoparental comblé par la vie et par ses trois fils merveilleux, Kaoru soupirait un peu plus chaque jour en voyant le mois de mai arriver. Ce mois avait été marqué de quelques uns de ses plus beaux instants de bonheur… ceux-là même qui avaient fini par devenir ses plus profondes blessures. Et ces plaies à l'âme ne cessaient de se rouvrir année après année, toujours aux mêmes dates qui le hanteraient à jamais.

La seule chose qui l'aidait à guérir, un an à la fois, c'était ses fils. Ses trois magnifiques enfants qu'il avait toujours désirés et qui faisaient briller le soleil de ses journées depuis près de 17 ans. Des triplés, des garçons qu'il avait eu avec une femme pour qui il n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre sentiment. Un mariage de raison, avec une femme qui était de moins en moins dans la vie de ses fils au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandissaient.

Le plus vieux, Takuya, était sûrement celui qui éprouvait le plus de rancœur à l'égard de sa mère pour cela. Il voulait que rien ne le relie à elle, et heureusement pour lui, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son père. Le même corps fin et élégamment sculpté, les mêmes iris ambrés, la même chevelure rousse et légère, coiffée de manière stylée. Certainement le plus impulsif des trois, ses relations avec son entourage en étaient souvent compliquées. Il avait tendance à beaucoup extérioriser ses émotions de manière brusque, ce qui le rendait parfois très protecteur envers ses petits frères et les gens auxquels il tenait. Mais il s'efforçait de dissimuler cela sous ses habitudes joueuses et espiègles.

Sur ce point, Noriaki, le deuxième, ressemblait à son frère aîné, à la différence près qu'il dissimulait bien plus que son profond attachement pour ses deux frères. En vérité, il était celui des trois qui attribuait le plus de valeur à leur lien particulier, même s'il fallait être très observateur pour le remarquer. En effet, même si seule sa chevelure blonde le différenciait physiquement de son grand frère, contrairement à ce dernier, il avait une nature secrète et ne montrait pas ses émotions. Sa rancœur non-avouée envers sa mère en était le meilleur exemple. Toutes ces manies cachotières ne lui permettaient pas de tisser de lien d'amitié durable avec autrui, ce qui expliquait qu'il valorise sa famille plus que tout et qu'il en veuille à sa mère de les avoir abandonnés.

Le seul à ne jamais lui en avoir voulu, c'était Keitaro, le benjamin. Étant beaucoup plus simple et mature de nature que ses frères, il savait bien qu'ils seraient tous trois différents s'ils avaient vraiment vécu avec leur mère. Étant le plus éclairé des trois, il était celui qui gérait le mieux ses émotions. Il était le plus indépendant des trois, même s'il n'était pas très porté à se mêler aux autres non plus. En fait, il était plus rêveur, doux et calme, et préférait vivre au jour le jour. Par contre, sa droiture le rendait extrêmement intolérant au mensonge et à la tromperie. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que ses proches faisaient de lui leur confident, et également à cause de son talent pour écouter sans juger. Quant à sa ressemblance avec ses deux grands frères, elle résidait dans son apparence physique, si on excluait ses cheveux châtains, et dans son naturel joueur.

Oui, leur père était extrêmement fier de ces trois-là, ces trois garçons qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde. Ils étaient la seule chose qui arrivait à le consoler de cet avenir qu'il avait perdu, tant d'années auparavant. Sa plus grande réussite, sa plus grande responsabilité aussi.

Et ils étaient là tous les quatre ce soir-là, autour d'une table, pour célébrer la fin de leur première année de lycée. Ils étaient tous heureux d'être finalement en vacances, et c'est dans cet état de joie que c'était déroulé l'entièreté de la soirée. Jusqu'à ce que le bruit de la sonnette ne retentisse.

C'était étonnant que quelqu'un se trouve devant la porte à une telle heure, d'autant plus que ce quelqu'un devait forcément connaître le code du portail pour ne pas avoir eu besoin de sonner avant de se présenter sur le seuil. La liste des gens connaissant ce code était assez courte, ce qui réduisait les possibilités. Ce fait poussa chacun des présents à en déduire qu'il s'agissait de Mayariah, la mère des triplés, qui se faisait régulièrement un point d'honneur de débarquer à l'improviste et de demander le gîte sitôt qu'elle venait à Tokyo. Kaoru se leva donc pour aller ouvrir, alors que ses trois fils soupirèrent, Takuya jurant entre ses dents.

Le père des trois garçons ouvrit le battant en récitant l'habituel blabla qu'il servait à son ex-femme dès qu'elle débarquait, sans attendre de voir sa silhouette élancée ponctuée d'yeux en amandes et de courts cheveux noirs se découper dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Bonsoir Maya, lâcha-t-il sur un ton narquois. Si c'est pour rester à dormir, tu es…

Il s'interrompit en remarquant que ce n'était pas elle qui se tenait sur le seuil, mais une jeune adolescente aux cheveux auburn qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Son cœur s'arrêta alors qu'il plongeait son regard estomaqué dans celui poli et souriant de cette fille. Il refusait de croire qu'elle se tenait vraiment là, même si ses prunelles d'un vert profond ne laissaient absolument aucun doute sur son identité.

Les garçons, n'ayant pas entendu l'habituel brouhaha qui accompagnait chacune des visites de leur génitrice, s'étaient levés pour aller rejoindre leur père dans l'entrée. Eux aussi furent surpris de voir sur le seuil cette jeune inconnue. Elle leur sourit, et ils firent de même, sans que Kaoru ne se remette de sa stupéfaction.

\- Bonsoir, Kaoru-ojisan, fit la jeune fille en s'inclinant. Je me nomme Chizu Kobayashi. C'est vraiment un honneur de vous rencontrer.

\- Enchantés! répondirent en cœur les triplés.

\- Je suis… commença Takuya.

\- Inutile de vous présenter, ma mère m'a parlé de vous, le coupa Chizu. Le rouquin est Takuya, le blond Noriaki et le châtain Keitaro. Et en parlant de ma mère, elle m'a remis cela pour vous, Kaoru-ojisan.

Elle lui tendit une lettre cachetée, avec rien d'autre que son nom écrit au verso. Il se retint de l'ouvrir, et tourna plutôt vers la jeune fille un regard accueillant, le premier depuis qu'il lui avait ouvert la porte.

\- Oh, je la lirai un peu plus tard. En attendant, entre donc. Les garçons, prévenez les domestiques et prenez toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour que notre invitée apprécie son séjour chez nous. Cela veut aussi dire que je vous interdis de l'embarquer dans vos petits jeux.

Les trois jeunes hommes rouspétèrent vivement, déçus d'être privés d'un jouet avec autant de potentiel. Et pourtant, ils savaient bien qu'il était plus sage de suivre les directives de leur paternel, puisqu'ils ne voulaient surtout pas goûter aux conséquences possibles s'ils désobéissaient.

Kaoru, quant à lui, s'empressa d'ouvrir la lettre dès que les quatre adolescents furent occupés. Il n'y avait qu'un court message, mais cela suffit à complètement le chambouler.

"Cher Kao,

Désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu plus tôt, mais c'était trop risqué. Chizu ou Takeru auraient pu découvrir la vérité. Et de toute façon, il était inutile que je t'informe : tout est déjà prêt depuis des années.

Elle a formulé le souhait d'étudier à Ouran, et elle avait besoin de quelqu'un chez qui rester pour l'année scolaire. Je leur ai dit que les garçons et toi étiez de la famille éloignée, alors ils ont acceptés tous les deux. Répète la même chose aux triplés, ce sera plus simple ainsi.

Je t'offre une chance unique, ne la gaspille pas.

En espérant réussir à te voir bientôt,

Junko"

Les doigts du rouquin passèrent doucement sur l'écriture lisse, hantés par de vieux fantômes. Il savait que ce jour viendrait. Il l'avait toujours su. Junko le lui avait promis, et il avait toujours eu foi en cette promesse. Tout était prêt depuis longtemps, il s'y préparait depuis des années.

Et pourtant, même s'il s'y attendait depuis des lustres, voir cette jeune fille sur son seuil l'avait déstabilisé. Il se doutait bien qu'il lui faudrait des semaines pour s'habituer à sa présence sous son toit, même s'il ne devait rien en laisser paraître. Du moins, pas devant les enfants. Maintenant que Chizu avait emménagée chez lui, il serait constamment sur la corde raide, et le moindre faux pas risquerait de faire éclore la vérité.

Il profita du fait que les adolescents étaient occupés à visiter le manoir pour se retirer dans son bureau, sachant qu'il n'y serait pas dérangé. Une fois là-bas, il appela aussitôt la seule personne avec qui il pouvait discuter de la situation, la seule personne qui était au courant de toute cette histoire depuis le début.

\- Onii-san? l'interpella Ageha en décrochant. Mais pourquoi tu appelles maintenant? C'est mieux d'être sérieux, parce que le voyage m'a épuisée.

\- Tu es rentrée à Tokyo pour les vacances? s'étonna son frère.

\- Oui. Maman a insisté pour que je quitte le campus de l'université au moins quelques jours, et je me suis dite qu'il y a plusieurs personnes que je n'aie pas vues depuis longtemps que je pourrais visiter, tant qu'à passer… oh, ne t'en fais pas, je passerai chez toi pour saluer les garçons et peut-être prendre le thé, mais j'espérais sincèrement avoir le temps d'arriver avant qu'Hika et toi ne commenciez à m'harceler. Alors pourquoi me fais-tu le déplaisir de m'appeler alors que mes bagages viennent à peine d'être défaits?

Le ton acerbe de sa jeune sœur ne l'étonna pas beaucoup. Les femmes dans la famille Hitachiin avaient tendance à être fortes de caractère et à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds sous prétexte de représenter le sexe faible. Ageha exprimait cette ténacité en se montrant dure avec ses frères, et même si ça les avaient profondément vexés lorsqu'elle était jeune, ils avaient fini par s'y faire. Elle était là pour eux quand il le fallait, et c'était l'important.

\- Ageha, Chizu Kobayashi vient de débarquer chez moi, lâcha-t-il comme seule réponse. Elle emménage pour l'année scolaire au moins. Peut-être même un peu plus longtemps.

Le silence lui répondit, et l'atmosphère s'alourdit nettement. Malgré la distance, le rouquin pouvait presque sentir chacune des fibres de l'être qu'était Ageha prendre conscience de la situation et en réaliser la gravité.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle au bout d'un très long moment. Je vais entrer en contact avec Junko dès que je retournerai à Osaka. Si jamais tu as un message à lui transmettre, passe par moi, ce sera plus discret.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Elle hésita un bref instant, et lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix avait perdu de sa dureté pour se teinter d'une inquiétude flagrante.

\- Kaoru, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose de plus?

Il allait répondre non, mais soudain une idée lui vint.

\- Commence à correspondre avec Chizu, demanda-t-il à sa jeune sœur. Vous n'avez que quelques années de différence, alors vous pourriez possiblement être amies. Ça ne marchera peut-être pas, mais essaie au moins.

\- Ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, acquiesça Ageha. Si jamais t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi. Et viens diner avec moi demain, nous en discuterons de vive voix.

Le rouquin accepta l'invitation de sa sœur, puis ils se saluèrent et il raccrocha le combiné. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Décidément, cette situation était très compliquée, et surtout extrêmement délicate.

Pourvu que ça marche.

* * *

 **Qui est cette énigmatique jeune fille qui trouble autant Kaoru? Et cette fameuse Junko? Mystères, mes amis, mystères… mais je serai néanmoins plus qu'heureuse d'entendre vos théories dans les commentaires.**

 **J'espère que cet avant-dernier prologue vous a plu…**

 **Votre dévouée,**

 **-Honey**


	5. Prologue 5: La famille Haninozuka

**La dernière, mais non la moindre: la famille Haninozuka. La famille de mon petit Mitsukuni chéri, mon bébé d'amour.**

 **J'ai vraiment mis la barre très haute pour ce prologue, et même si ma bêta a aimé, je doute encore un peu. La première chose dont vous constaterai est la longueur de ce chapitre: environ deux fois plus long que tous les autres. Moi aussi je trouve que c'est beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas osé couper quoi que ce soit, de peur de perdre l'esprit du récit. Vous m'en donnerai des nouvelles.**

 **Alors sans plus attendre, bonne lecture pour ce dernier prologue!**

 **Avertissement: ceux d'entre vous qui ont le cœur sensible ne devraient peut-être pas lire ce chapitre. Il y a une scène de violence assez explicite, et je ne veux traumatiser personne.**

* * *

 **Prologue 5 : La famille Haninozuka**

Reiko écrivait encore lorsque ses enfants rentrèrent de l'école. Sur une vieille machine à écrire, comme on en trouve que chez les meilleurs antiquaires. Elle n'aimait pas les ordinateurs : trop ou pas assez de luminosité, pas assez de confort, un auto-correcteur qui fait des siennes, trop de possibilités dont elle ne savait que faire… non, la machine à écrire, c'était beaucoup mieux. C'était vieux et très fragile, mais elle aimait bien les vieilles choses. Ce qui explique bien pourquoi chacun de ses romans parlait de temps reculés; des histoires de sorcières, de crimes et d'horreur… sa passion pour l'occulte n'avait en rien diminué depuis son adolescence.

Elle aimait beaucoup écrire, et en avait d'ailleurs fait son métier, mais en général, elle ne supportait pas d'y passer la journée. Il lui arrivait très rarement d'écrire jusqu'à ce que ses enfants reviennent de l'école. Lorsqu'elle le faisait, c'était la plupart du temps parce que le moment la captivait, parce que le passage précis qu'elle était en train d'écrire était tout simplement passionnant. Mais peu importait l'intensité ou l'importance de la scène sur laquelle elle travaillait, dès qu'elle entendait la porte d'entrée annoncer le retour de sa progéniture, elle délaissait sa machine à écrire pour consacrer le reste de son temps à sa famille.

Yukimori et Fujiko revenaient toujours ensemble le soir, et ils arrivaient toujours les premiers. Comme à son habitude, Fujiko, la plus jeune de ses trois enfants, lui sauta dans les bras sitôt arrivée et commença aussitôt à lui déballer à toute vitesse le récit intégral de sa journée. Yukimori, son plus vieux, se contenta de la saluer d'un sourire avant de monter dans sa chambre pour se consacrer à ses devoirs, et elle le laissa faire. Elle comprenait et s'entendait bien avec la nature réservée et taciturne de son aîné : elle était pareille.

D'ailleurs, il lui ressemblait beaucoup, si on excluait le fait qu'à 18 ans, il faisait deux bonnes têtes de plus qu'elle. Mais bon, c'était compréhensible : malgré le fait qu'elle soit elle-même de taille plutôt moyenne, les hommes de sa famille avaient tendance à être grands. Il tenait d'eux, probablement. Mais son fils avait ses yeux et ses cheveux sombres, ainsi que son caractère plutôt paisible et simple, en plus d'un air impassible perpétuel. Il était également très altruiste, une force tranquille et inébranlable. Son dévouement envers Hiroshi Suou et sa cousine Kameko Morinozuka démontrait sans aucun doute qu'il était un ami fidèle et un être doux et compréhensif. Il tenait de son père une maturité étonnante et des habitudes protectives et quelques peu paternelles envers les membres de sa famille rapprochée, de même qu'un goût plus que prononcé pour la nourriture sucrée. Il était également très doué pour les arts martiaux, ce qui le désignait évidemment comme le meilleur héritier potentiel pour le dojo Haninozuka.

Si l'aîné tenait beaucoup de sa mère, la plus jeune, Fujiko,tenait sans aucun doute de son père, avec son caractère candide et enfantin. Physiquement, cependant, cette fillette de six ans ressemblait à sa mère, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et sa silhouette menue. Mais ce qui était le plus frappant dans son apparence, c'était ses yeux : alors que l'un était noisette, l'autre était aussi noir que la nuit. Le contraste était saisissant, mais on finissait bientôt par ne même plus le remarquer, si emporté que l'on était dans ses mille et unes excentricités. Alors que seule son apparence la reliait à sa mère, son caractère ne laissait aucun doute quand au lien de sang qu'elle avait avec Mitsukuni. Son amour pour le sucre n'avait d'égal que son obsession pour tous les accessoires mignons peuplant la vie des enfants, et elle était d'un naturel gentil, quoique capricieux par moment.

Le fil des pensées de Reiko et le bavardage incessant de sa fille qu'elle n'écoutait presque plus furent interrompus par une troisième personne qui rentrait à la maison.

\- Je suis rentré! lança alors Honey, sortant sa femme de ses pensées.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, Mitsukuni, le salua Reiko sitôt la porte refermée.

\- Papa! s'exclama Fujiko, en sautant lestement des bras de sa mère pour se retrouver blottie au creux de ceux de son père à peine deux secondes plus tard.

Honey répondit à cette étreinte avec un immense sourire et une joie sincère. Il aimait énormément sa fille cadette. Certes, il aimait tous ses enfants de manière égale, mais elle était définitivement celle à qui il témoignait le plus d'affection, entre autres parce qu'elle était la seule qui la lui rendait.

\- Je crois que tu vas aimer ça : aujourd'hui, j'ai travaillé sur un nouveau jouet! Le design est prêt, je t'amènerai le premier prototype dès qu'il sera terminé, annonça-t-il à sa fille.

\- C'est génial! s'extasia-t-elle. J'ai vraiment hâte de l'essayer! Je suis certaine qu'il sera super, comme tous les jouets que tu fais!

Et sans laisser à son père le temps de la remercier, elle poursuivit en recommençant depuis le début le récit détaillé et désordonné de sa journée. Mitsukuni l'écouta attentivement quelques minutes, avant de la couper pour lui proposer de poursuivre cette discussion devant un morceau de gâteau et une tasse de thé. Sa fille accepta aussitôt, et Reiko s'apprêtait à les suivre lorsque le téléphone de son bureau sonna. L'appel ne pouvait être que pour elle, puisque ce téléphone à cadran (encore une vieille chose; il n'y avait que ça dans son bureau) avait un numéro différent de celui des autres appareils du manoir. Après la deuxième sonnerie, elle avait décroché.

\- Oui, allô?

\- Bonjour, Maman, c'est Hoshiyo, la salua sa fille aînée. C'était simplement pour t'avertir que ce soir, je vais rester chez Chizu pour souper. Kaoru-san m'a déjà donné sa permission. Je rentrerai vers neuf heures.

De brèves salutations, puis les deux femmes raccrochèrent. Reiko n'approuvait pas cette attitude de la part de sa fille, mais elle s'y était faite au fil du temps. Elle vivait avec cette situation depuis des années, et après tout, elle restait le seul pont reliant Hoshiyo au reste de la famille. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre la confiance et la considération que sa deuxième enfant avait toujours pour elle.

…

Une triste histoire, vraiment, le genre qu'on retrouve dans de mauvais romans. Enfin, du point de vue d'auteure de Reiko, on ne pouvait faire un bon livre avec ce genre de récit. Trop amer, trop réel.

Dès sa naissance, ses parents avaient toujours su qu'Hoshiyo était une enfant… particulière. Un bébé qui ne crie pas le jour de sa naissance est un être à part. Cette tendance s'est confirmée tout au long de ses premières années de vie: bien qu'elle ressemble à toutes les autres petites filles, en y regardant de plus près, on découvrait dans ses yeux noisettes une lueur étrange, comme si elle voyait le monde d'une perspective que personne ne pouvait comprendre.

Elle avait grandi en cachant ces pensées que personne ne comprendrait jamais, et en mettant en valeur un talent naturel pour la socialisation, domaine où son grand frère manquait terriblement d'expertise. Grand frère qu'elle adorait, d'ailleurs: Yukimori était la personne qu'elle admirait le plus… après son père.

Aux yeux d'Hoshiyo, Mitsukuni avait toujours été un modèle de perfection. Jusqu'à son entrée à l'école, elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais coiffé ses cheveux autrement qu'en lulus, simplement parce que son père lui avait avoué un jour la trouver particulièrement mignonne lorsqu'elle attachait ses jolies mèches blondes de cette façon. Et elle souriait tout le temps, parce que Mitsukuni avait déjà dit que le véritable sourire d'une personne est ce qui montre sa véritable valeur.

Ainsi, Hoshiyo était devenue une petite fille extravertie, un modèle d'altruisme aux yeux de tous. Une petite fille sage, qui semblait prendre la vie comme elle venait, qui répondait sans avoir à se forcer aux attentes de tous et qui semblait ne jamais avoir de problèmes ou d'ambition. Mais Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle cachait à tous, sans que cela ne paraisse.

Sous ces apparences de fillette avenante et soignée, Hoshiyo cachait un rêve beaucoup plus grand dont personne ne savait rien. Même sa mère, sa grande confidente, n'en avait jamais rien su. Dans son jardin secret, Hoshiyo entretenait l'espoir de devenir un jour la plus grande karatéka de la planète, comme son père. Elle voulait faire honneur à son nom, elle voulait faire la fierté de cet homme qu'elle admirait depuis toujours. Elle attendait avec impatience son entrée à la maternelle, car elle savait que c'était dans la tradition de commencer à former les enfants Haninozuka cette journée-là.

Ce jour vint, pour le plus grand bonheur de la petite. Ses parents étaient fiers d'elle, et ce soir-là, son père lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait pour fêter ça. Et alors, avec toute l'humilité du monde et son sourire qui ne la quittait jamais, elle demanda à aller voir le dojo. Il n'en fut pas surpris: pour la famille Haninozuka, c'était un genre de lieu sacré.

Ils y allèrent donc ce soir-là, le père et la fille, et la petite avait été plus qu'émerveillée. La règle était claire : il lui était formellement interdit d'aller au dojo sans la supervision et l'accord de son père. Alors elle n'y était jamais entrée.

Mais ce soir-là, elle eut droit à la visite intégrale. Elle fut impressionnée par le niveau des différents combattants, et se sentit plus que fière d'être une Haninozuka. Qu'ils aient l'âge de son frère, soit environ six ans, ou qu'ils soient beaucoup plus vieux, tous les garçons qu'elle vit s'entrainer ce soir-là étaient excellents, de bons élèves, persévérants et acharnés. Mais malgré tout son émerveillement, Hoshiyo, qui était une petite fille très intelligente, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un détail.

\- Papa, demanda-t-elle au bout de la visite, pourquoi n'y a-t-il que des garçons?

Elle s'attendait à une réponse anodine, quelque chose du genre : « Les entrainements ne sont pas mixtes, alors les filles ont accès au dojo un autre jour » ou du moins quelque chose de semblable. Mais la réponse qu'elle reçut lui fit l'effet d'une gifle.

\- Notre dojo n'a jamais entrainé de filles, lâcha son père. C'est une tradition que nous nous efforçons de respecter.

Tous les rêves, toutes les espérances d'Hoshiyo s'étaient envolées en une fraction de seconde. Toute son innocence, toute l'admiration qu'elle avait pour son père disparut dans la minute de silence qui suivit cette révélation. Car Hoshiyo était une petite fille très intelligente, et elle comprenait très bien sa situation.

Sa cousine Kameko Morinozuka était son aînée d'une année seulement. Elle avait donc commencé son entrainement un an plus tôt. Or, les traditions chez les Haninozuka faisaient loi chez les Morinozuka : c'était la règle. Mais la règle disait aussi que chaque famille se devait de léguer son héritage dans le milieu du combat à la génération suivante. Son oncle, elle le comprenait maintenant, n'avait eu d'autre choix que de faire une entorse au règlement pour préserver l'avenir de sa lignée dans le monde des arts martiaux, puisqu'il n'avait qu'une fille. Mais Honey n'avait aucune raison de faire de même avec Hoshiyo : elle avait un frère aîné.

À partir de ce soir-là, elle se mit à haïr ce frère qu'elle avait toujours admiré. À cause de lui, toutes ses espérances ne seraient jamais comblées. À cause de lui, et à cause de son père aussi, qui préférait suivre des traditions sexistes plutôt que de lui laisser une chance. Ce soir-là, elle prit la résolution d'apprendre, d'apprendre malgré ces règles stupides, d'apprendre et de devenir meilleure, la meilleure, pour revenir et infliger à son frère, à son père et aux traditions la cuisante défaite qu'ils méritaient tous pour avoir tué dans l'œuf ses rêves d'enfants. Son enfance même, ils l'avaient détruite, car un enfant qui vit dans la haine en est un brisé. Elle avait un peu plus de trois ans, et déjà son enfance était ruinée.

Et c'est donc un sourire faux, un sourire hypocrite qu'elle servit à son père pour lui dire sur un ton candide :

\- Merci beaucoup pour cette visite, Papa. Est-ce que je pourrais aller dormir chez Oncle Mori ce soir? J'ai promis à Kameko que j'irais la voir pour lui raconter ma journée.

Il ne s'y opposa pas. La fillette s'était trouvée une excuse des plus crédibles : c'était tout à fait le genre de Kameko d'exiger de telles choses, simplement parce qu'elle adorait sa petite cousine. Mais Hoshiyo avait menti, pour la première fois de sa vie.

En sortant du dojo, elle cessa de sourire aussi, pour la première fois de sa vie. Son visage se durcit, et ses yeux perdirent de leur candeur pour se teinter de froideur et de détermination. Et une fois sur le chemin de gravier qui la conduirait à l'allée asphaltée où une voiture l'attendait déjà pour la reconduire chez son oncle, elle défit ses couettes pour laisser ses courts cheveux blonds danser librement sur ses épaules au rythme de ses pas. Pas une larme, pas un juron. Simplement un plan, un plan minutieusement calculé, même si élaboré en moins de cinq minutes. Elle était très intelligente, après tout.

Elle n'annonça rien à ses parents, ou à sa famille. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Le soir même, Takashi appela Mitsukuni vers 10h pour lui dire qu'Hoshiyo avait demandé à recevoir un entrainement au dojo Morinozuka et qu'il avait accepté. Ce n'est qu'alors que le rêve secret de la deuxième enfant du couple Haninozuka fut révélé… et ce n'est qu'alors que son père réalisa la monumentale erreur qu'il avait faite. Mais il était assez sage pour savoir qu'il lui était impossible de réparer le mal qu'il avait fait, car elle ne l'écouterait pas : sa fierté le lui interdisait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre que le temps la ramène vers lui, vers sa famille. Car malgré toute la haine d'Hoshiyo, ils restaient sa famille.

…

Reiko était triste en repensant à tout cela, et sentait le poids de la responsabilité lui alourdir les épaules. Elle était la seule à laquelle sa fille de 14 ans parlait encore, car Hoshiyo ne voulait absolument rien savoir de son frère, de son père et de cette jeune sœur née des années après l'incident à qui son père avait accordé ce qu'il lui avait refusé : un entrainement au dojo. Reiko ne devait en aucun cas briser le lien fragile qui la reliait encore à l'aînée de ses deux filles, ce lien qui avait survécu à dix années que conflit, car elle avait le pressentiment qu'Hoshiyo serait alors perdue pour toujours. Et Reiko savait aussi que ni Mitsukuni ni elle-même ne le supporteraient.

Le réflexe d'une auteure devant ce genre de situation serait d'écrire pour évacuer. Mais elle ne le fit pas : elle n'écrivait pas ce genre d'histoire. Trop réel, trop amer. Alors elle quitta simplement son bureau en y laissant flotter ce triste souvenir pour aller rejoindre Fujiko et Mitsukuni au salon, où un thé chaud et une discussion enjouée l'attendait.

…

Lorsque Hoshiyo rentra ce soir-là, vers neuf heures, tel que prévu, elle monta directement à sa chambre sans avertir qui que ce soit. Elle n'en avait pas besoin: elle respectait toujours ses délais, sa mère le savait. Et sa mère était la seule ayant besoin de savoir.

Elle s'installa alors devant ses devoirs et y passa l'heure suivante. Elle avait espéré pouvoir les finir chez Chizu, mais tel qu'anticipé, la jeune rousse n'avait pas été efficace. Il faut dire qu'il est difficile de terminer un travail en un temps raisonnable lorsqu'on passe son temps à changer de sujet pour commencer à discuter des plus grandes futilités.

Hoshiyo se demandait parfois pourquoi elle était amie avec Chizu. Elles étaient loin d'avoir les mêmes champs d'intérêts, et leurs priorités étaient rarement les mêmes. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, avec Chizu, elle pouvait être elle-même. La jeune rousse était une des deux seules personnes ayant remarqué qu'elle n'était qu'une façade. Avec Chizu, elle pouvait cesser de jouer le rôle de la petite fille parfaite,masque qu'elle arborait en permanence depuis son entrée dans le monde redondant et prévisible de la scolarité, malgré le fait qu'elles ne se connaissaient que depuis peu. Et la rouquine l'acceptait comme elle était, avec ses choix, sans les remettre en question. Alors peu lui importait que leurs personnalités soient si diamétralement opposées, pouvoir agir normalement sans se sentir jugée valait tout l'or du monde aux yeux d'Hoshiyo.

Remettre ses choix en question, c'était l'affaire de Katsumi, l'autre personne ayant remarqué que toutes ses interactions avec autrui n'étaient que comédie. Lui, elle ne lui disait rien: il devinait. Il la lisait, elle ne savait comment, mais il la comprenait mieux qu'elle ne se comprenait elle-même parfois. Et ça, ça l'énervait. Katsumi était un idiot, tout le monde s'entendait là-dessus, mais ses bons côtés valaient tellement qu'elle le supportait. Il lui avait appris des choses depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, des choses qui la changeaient petit à petit. S'il ne lui avait pas montré à être un peu plus ouverte aux autres, elle n'aurait probablement jamais laissé sa chance à Chizu. Elle lui devait tellement, tellement plus qu'elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer.

Hélas, penser à lui ne la faisait pas avancer dans ses devoirs. Vers dix heures, elle détourna le regard de ces derniers pour aller se préparer à se mettre au lit. Elle brossa ses dents, se mit en pyjama, tout cela sous l'œil attentif des domestiques qui allaient bien sûr le rapporter à ses parents si elle apportait le moindre changement à sa routine. Elle ne fit donc aucune vague et était au lit comme à son habitude à dix heures et quart.

Vers minuit, la pluie commença à tomber, d'abord doucement, puis avec de plus en plus de force. Et les yeux noisette d'Hoshiyo s'ouvrirent d'un coup, alors que toute la maisonnée dormait encore pour au moins quelques heures.

Elle se leva sans se presser, faisant bien attention de ne faire aucun bruit. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle s'était levée.

Sans se presser, elle ramassa un sac imperméable où elle fourra ses vêtements d'entrainement et quelques serviettes, puis elle s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre de sa chambre et fit coulisser la vitre intérieure, laissant un peu de la furie des éléments inonder l'intérieur de sa chambre. Tant pis, elle essuierait le plancher en revenant.

Sa chambre se trouvait au deuxième, juste au-dessus de la salle à manger d'été, qui elle-même donnait sur le patio. Mais sauter depuis sa fenêtre restait tout de même risqué, encore plus en cette nuit où le sol était détrempé. Voilà pourquoi elle préféra passer par le toit du garage: il était adjacent à sa lucarne et offrait l'avantage de descendre beaucoup plus bas. Ainsi, elle put atteindre plus que facilement le patio et donc le sol sans que personne ne l'entende ou ne la voit.

Ses pieds la portèrent dans l'obscurité jusqu'à un chemin de gravier qu'elle connaissait bien, malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'avait emprunté qu'une fois au cours des dix dernières années. Ses pieds nus se couvrirent bientôt de boue, tachant également son pyjama. La pluie battante colla en un peu plus d'un instant ses vêtements et ses longs cheveux contre sa peau, et elle sentit la morsure du froid la pénétrer jusqu'à la moelle. Elle aurait pu s'habiller de manière plus convenable pour faire face aux intempéries, mais cela se serait avéré inutile: elle avait toujours eu une santé presque infaillible, elle se tirerait de cette aventure avec tout au plus un petit rhume qui ne durerait pas plus de quelques jours.

C'est en dégoulinant qu'elle entra dans le dojo ce soir-là. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se changea et s'essuya avant d'embarquer sur les tapis. Elle ne devait laisser aucune trace de son passage: après tout, elle était une clandestine en un lieu dont on l'avait bannie une décennie plus tôt.

Sous le couvert de cette nuit orageuse, elle brisa la promesse qu'elle s'était faite. Elle s'en serait maudite si elle l'avait pu, mais les circonstances le lui interdisaient. Une émotion étrangère lui glaçait le sang et lui nouait l'estomac, une émotion qu'elle voulait à tout prix voir disparaitre. Elle s'était jurée de devenir la meilleure, et son instinct lui disait que c'était le moment ou jamais d'atteindre le sommet, car le temps jouait contre elle.

Et c'est pour cela qu'en cette nuit sans lune, elle s'entraina seule dans l'obscurité du dojo de la famille qu'elle avait fuie. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle s'y trouvait, personne ne devait savoir qu'elle avait brisé sa promesse. Car sous cette parole bafouée se cachait une peur immense, une crainte qui la rendait vulnérable. Et cette faiblesse pourrait lui coûter cher. Très cher.

…

\- Alors, que dis-tu de celle-là?

\- J'en dis que je vais aller prendre l'air un peu.

Hoshiyo était exaspérée, et malgré les protestations de Chizu et de Kameko, elle sortit de la boutique. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle supportait plus que mal, c'était qu'on la force à faire quelque chose. Et ce soir-là, si elle se retrouvait dans un magasin reconnu pour ses robes hors de prix et ses vêtements griffés, ce n'était certainement pas de son plein gré. Si ce n'était que d'elle, elle serait en train de s'entrainer au dojo Morinozuka à l'heure qu'il était. Mais Chizu et sa cousine Kameko s'étaient alliées pour la détourner de ses projets et l'emmener faire une virée de magasinage. « Tu travailles tout le temps! avaient-elles dit. Allez, ça va te faire du bien, de changer d'air! »

« Non, du tout, pensa Hoshiyo. Ça m'énerve, c'est tout. »

C'est ce qu'elle se dit juste avant de sortir dehors. L'air frais des premiers jours d'avril s'engouffra dans ses poumons, et elle laissa un long soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent au même moment, laissant son esprit vagabonder allègrement. Mais lorsqu'un esprit est libre, il ne peut s'empêcher de se tourner vers le cœur. Les émotions présentes dans le cœur envahissent alors la tête, faisant perdre à cette dernière son précieux équilibre contrôlé.

Et depuis peu, le cœur d'Hoshiyo était envahi de peur. Une terreur immense. Cette peur avait un nom qu'elle connaissait, une odeur qu'elle sentit, une voix qu'elle entendit.

\- Bonsoir Hoshiyo, dit-on derrière elle.

Elle se retourna d'un coup, une frayeur immense courant dans tous ses muscles. Et pourtant, son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. Elle restait de marbre, comme elle savait si bien le faire, mis à part un léger mouvement de recul; il sentait fortement la cigarette. Il restait dans l'ombre : elle ne voyait pas son visage. Elle ne le voyait pas du tout en fait. Si l'odeur n'avait été si présente, elle aurait cru à une hallucination.

\- Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver dans ce genre d'endroit, continua-t-il, sur un ton beaucoup trop désinvolte au goût d'Hoshiyo. Je ne croyais pas que tu étais le genre de fille qui aime magasiner.

Elle entendait le bruit nonchalant de ses pas alors qu'il s'approchait. Cela ne prit pas bien longtemps avant qu'il ne sorte de l'ombre et ne se dévoile sous la lumière blafarde des lampadaires.

Il était plus grand qu'elle d'environ une tête et demie. Très beau, auraient affirmé sa cousine et la majorité des filles qu'elle côtoyait. Ses cheveux d'un noir profond contrastaient parfaitement avec la pâleur de sa peau, alors que ses traits fins et délicats lui donnaient l'air d'une statue d'albâtre. Et que dire de ses yeux… deux perles d'un bleu très pâle, glacial, des prunelles qui semblent vous traverser… la seule chose en ce monde capable de réveiller de la peur dans le cœur d'Hoshiyo Haninozuka.

\- Je suis venue avec ma cousine et une amie, répondit-elle sur un ton sûr et, pour qui savait observer, légèrement sur la défensive.

Il laissa un petit rire s'échapper de sa gorge. Trop désinvolte. Il était beaucoup trop désinvolte pour que la jeune adolescente ne se sente à l'aise. De toute façon, comment pouvait-elle se sentir à l'aise en sa présence?

\- Eh bien, je dois t'avouer être surpris qu'une fille comme toi ait de telles fréquentations, lâcha-t-il. J'espère tout de même qu'elles ne nous importuneront pas maintenant. Après tout, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser te dérober, cette fois-ci.

Si elle l'avait pu, elle se serait échappée dans le magasin, et serait partie rejoindre avec joie ces deux filles qu'elles avaient quittées un instant plus tôt avec lassitude. Hélas, il lui bloquait cette issue, et elle n'eut pas le temps d'échafauder une deuxième échappatoire avant qu'il ne la prenne de court. Car avant même qu'elle ait pu reculer d'un pas, il avait glissé un de ses bras derrière sa nuque, l'autre autour de sa taille et il l'embrassa.

Chacun des muscles de la jeune blonde se tendit aussitôt, et alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer, elle tenta de toutes ses forces de le repousser. C'était aussi désagréable que dans ses souvenirs : il goûtait la cigarette, et semblait presque sur le point de la dévorer. À cette pensée, elle tenta de plus belle de se défaire de son étreinte. Rien à faire : il la tenait bien trop serré pour qu'elle puisse espérer s'en libérer aussi facilement. Elle se résolut donc à tenter un coup déloyal : elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Elle sentit aussitôt le goût amer et poisseux du sang lui emplir la bouche, et elle dut retenir un haut-le-cœur.

Mais cela eut l'effet escompté : il la lâcha. Alors sans faire ni une ni deux, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant dans la ruelle la plus proche. Elle avait pensé pouvoir le semer puis rejoindre un quelconque boulevard d'où elle pourrait élaborer une stratégie pour faire face à la suite des évènements. Mais il y avait une seule donnée qu'elle n'avait pas prise en compte dans ses calculs : ladite ruelle se trouvait à être un cul-de-sac d'une centaine de mètres tout au plus.

Elle se retrouva donc piégée entre trois murs et son pire cauchemar, seule avec sa peur. Car oui, elle avait peur, réellement peur, désormais, à un tel point qu'elle en pleurait et en tremblait. Car il était là, devant elle, son regard la transperçant de toute part, son sourire en coin étalant parfaitement ses intentions quant à la suite, maintenant qu'il la tenait à sa merci.

Malgré tout ce qu'on pourrait penser d'une fille ayant un tel penchant pour le contrôle, Hoshiyo était quelqu'un de profondément fataliste face à plusieurs contextes. Lorsque le cours des évènements l'éloignait trop d'une opportunité, elle renonçait à reprendre le contrôle de la situation et passait tout simplement à un autre appel. C'était sa manière à elle de ne pas s'attacher aux choses.

Et bien, ce côté de sa personnalité semblait s'appliquer dans ce cas-ci. Car son esprit en surchauffe et totalement envahi par la terreur ne trouva absolument rien de mieux à lui dire que de rester là sans bouger, à attendre qu'il vienne.

Et il vint, lentement, désinvolte de cette manière qu'elle détestait tant, si sûr de lui, auréolé de triomphe. Il murmurait des choses, sembla-t-il, mais Hoshiyo était loin, beaucoup trop loin de la réalité pour percevoir le sens de ses paroles. Elle était perdue en un endroit où la peur régnait, où le bruit de son cœur battant la chamade rythmait la cacophonie désordonnée d'un millier de voix dans sa tête.

Et lorsqu'il fut assez près, il la regarda avec ce sourire qu'elle craignait tant. Les voix se turent dans sa tête, laissant son pouls trop rapide battre seul à ses tempes. Il approcha la main, lui caressa doucement la mâchoire du bout des doigts, et elle le laissa faire. La peur figeait chacun des muscles de la jeune adolescente.

\- Tu sais, Hoshiyo, un enseignant se doit de corriger ses élèves lorsqu'ils font des erreurs, susurra-t-il en délaissant la mâchoire de la blondinette pour plutôt passer sa main dans ses cheveux. En bon mentor, laisse-moi t'apprendre ceci…

Il saisit brusquement quelques-unes des mèches blondes et tira, arrachant un cri à sa jeune victime. Et de manière tout aussi brutale, il la jeta au sol, où elle se cogna la tête. Une fine entaille longue de quelques centimètres se découpait nettement sur son front lorsqu'elle osa relever le regard vers lui.

\- Chacun de tes actes aura des conséquences, poursuivit-il sur un ton dénué de toute chaleur. Certains attireront ma clémence, d'autres mériteront punition.

Il s'accroupit, pour se retrouver à la même hauteur qu'Hoshiyo.

\- Tu n'es pas en droit de refuser mon affection, Hoshiyo, continua-t-il, ni de me désobéir.

Puis se relevant, il lâcha :

\- Aller, lève-toi maintenant.

Elle ne bougea pas. Elle tremblait de frayeur à un point tel qu'elle doutait fort de la capacité de ses jambes à soutenir son poids. Mais il n'était pas du genre à répéter.

Encore une fois, il saisit sa chevelure et tira pour la forcer à se lever. Elle suivit le mouvement, mais se força à retenir son cri, cette fois-ci. Ce fut une sage décision : ses poumons se vidèrent complètement lorsqu'il lui accota violemment le dos contre le mur de briques attenant. Sa tête aussi alla heurter la pierre, et elle sentit le sang commencer à couler le long de son cou à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le loisir de s'en inquiéter : il la contraignait de son corps à rester accolée au mur, et le bras pressé contre sa gorge l'empêchait de respirer. Alors qu'il semblait calme auparavant, la colère se lisait maintenant dans ses yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas été assez clair?! rugit-il. Espèce de petite…

\- Lâche-la. Tout de suite.

Il se retourna aussitôt vers la provenance de cette voix. Hoshiyo aurait fait de même si elle n'avait été tant occupée à reprendre son souffle; il avait desserré son étreinte.

La voix du nouveau venu était aiguë, sa stature peu imposante. Et pourtant, son ton était des plus autoritaires, et sa silhouette se découpant nettement dans la clarté venant de la rue ne tremblait pas. À la vue d'un être à l'allure si peu intimidant et si confiant, l'agresseur d'Hoshiyo ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Désolé, petit, mais c'est entre elle et moi, lâcha-t-il, moqueur. Et je te déconseille de t'en mêler.

Le « petit » s'en mêla, bien évidemment. Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement? Il fonça, tête baissée, vers ce jeune homme insouciant qui n'avait pas pris son exigence en compte. Il aurait normalement tenté d'être plus subtil, pour conserver son effet de surprise, mais pour l'instant, il voulait attirer son attention; ainsi, il lâcherait Hoshiyo.

Sa tactique fit son effet : l'agresseur détourna son attention de la jeune fille, qui tomba lourdement au sol. Mais le nouveau venu n'arrêta pas sa course pour autant : la cible à atteindre était toujours debout. Alors lorsque l'autre tenta de le frapper à la tête en faisant décrire à sa jambe un arc de cercle, le « petit » saisit entre ses mains ladite jambe, et grâce à un croche-pied habilement manœuvré, il réussit à lui faire mordre la poussière.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en fut fort contrarié, aussi se releva-t-il et passa à son tour à l'attaque. Une première vague de coups de poings visant la tête de son menu adversaire, puis des coups de pied aux objectifs divers, allant de la tête aux mollets. Mais rien n'y fit: son opposant compensait par la vitesse ce qu'il lui manquait en force.

L'adolescent continua de se démener de plus en plus rapidement pour essayer de toucher le « petit », sans le moindre succès : ce dernier ne perdait même pas son énergie à parer, il esquivait, tout simplement, avec une déconcertante facilité. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à attaquer : un coup de poing en plein ventre qui coupa le souffle de l'adolescent.

À partir de là, ce fut terminé. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs n'eut aucune occasion de répliquer : le « petit »enfilait les coups l'un après l'autre, ne lui laissant pas l'opportunité de se défendre convenablement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'envoie bouler dans les poubelles.

Et ce n'est qu'alors que le menu personnage se tourna vers la jeune fille blonde qui était toujours étendue au pied du mur de briques. De longues coulisses de sang séché striaient la moitié droite de son visage, alors que quelques unes de ses mèches blondes en étaient également recouvertes. Ce même liquide poisseux avait taché sa robe d'uniforme. Lorsqu'il lui souleva la tête pour la poser sur ses genoux, son sauveur remarqua que les manches de sa robe et ses collants étaient déchirés, révélant ses mains, ses avant-bras et ses genoux écorchés. La jeune fille avait visiblement été plus malmenée qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Hoshiyo, l'interpella-t-il doucement. Hoshiyo! répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Les yeux de la blondinette s'entrouvrirent lentement avant de se poser sur ce visage qu'elle connaissait bien. Malgré sa vision brouillée et son esprit embrumé, elle remarqua une chose, une chose dont elle allait se souvenir: il pleurait pour elle…

\- Papa… trouva-t-elle la force de murmurer.

Elle essaya de tendre sa main vers ce visage ruisselant de larmes, ce visage qui lui réchauffait le cœur, mais l'inconscience la gagnait plus vite que ses membres ne bougeaient. Elle n'eut le temps que de se rendre à mi-chemin avant que les ténèbres ne la transforment en un corps inerte.

…

Tout était d'une blancheur aveuglante. L'hôpital. Probablement l'un des endroits les plus haïssables de la planète.

\- …shiyo?

Elle tourna sa tête vers ce faible écho. Sa vision n'était pas encore tout à fait ajustée à la clarté des lieux. Sur le décor immaculé et flou, elle pouvait distinguer les contours brouillés de deux silhouettes, une grande et une petite. Au fur et à mesure que sa vision se précisait, les traits de ces deux personnes lui apparurent de plus en plus nettement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse identifier son père et son frère comme étant les propriétaires de ces silhouettes.

Sans la moindre difficulté ni la moindre douleur, la jeune blonde se releva et s'assit bien droite dans son lit, sans même prendre la peine de relever son oreiller pour s'accoter contre la tête de lit. Elle se tourna vers ses visiteurs et sans une salutation, sans un sourire, passa directement à ce qu'elle considérait comme l'essentiel.

\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi?

\- Toute la nuit, l'avant-midi et une bonne partie de l'après-midi, répondit Honey. Hoshiyo, je…

\- Quelle heure est-il? le coupa-t-elle.

\- Un peu plus de quatre heures, lâcha-t-il.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais une fois de plus, sa fille fut plus rapide que lui.

\- Bien. Onii-chan, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît aller dire au médecin que je veux être sortie d'ici dans une heure tout au plus? Je n'ai aucune raison de m'attarder dans cet infernal endroit plus longtemps.

Elle resta de marbre, tandis que son père laissait ses lèvres se soulever en un sourire. Yukimori, quant à lui, restait totalement pantois face au brusque changement d'attitude d'Hoshiyo. Cette dernière voyait bien qu'il était on-ne-peut-plus surpris de se voir apostrophé si familièrement par cette sœur qui se montrait froide, distante et même méprisante à son égard depuis plus de dix ans, d'autant plus que cela avait été dit le plus naturellement du monde, sur un ton égal et poli. Et bien qu'elle s'amuse intérieurement d'avoir pu suscité une réaction si apparente chez ce frère normalement inexpressif, la blondinette conserva un air sérieux, sachant qu'ainsi le message qu'elle voulait passer serait compris.

Et le message passa; Yukimori s'exécuta sans poser de plus amples questions. Les explications viendraient en temps voulu, lorsqu'elle le voudrait bien. Car c'est que le regard de l'adolescente énonçait clairement : « Fais simplement ce que je te demande, parce que pour l'instant, t'expliquer est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie. »

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, le père et la fille se dévisagèrent un moment. Ils prenaient leur temps pour décider de l'ordre des choses; ils avaient tout le temps du monde.

Finalement, c'est Hoshiyo qui brisa la glace, décidant qu'elle serait la première à poser les questions.

\- Comment m'as-tu trouvée hier?

\- C'était simplement un hasard, lâcha-t-il en baissant la tête. C'est le chemin le plus court pour rentrer à la maison en passant par ma boutique de pâtisseries françaises préférée. C'est simplement un coup de chance qui a fait en sorte que je t'aie vue ce soir-là. Il… il t'embrassait.

Usa-chan était posé sur ses genoux; instinctivement, il le serra un peu plus fort. Hoshiyo pouvait voir ses mains trembler. Elle pouvait aussi voir les larmes qui tombaient sur ses genoux. Elle-même sentait sa propre gorge se serrer alors que cet atroce moment repassait dans sa tête.

\- C'est stupide, je sais, poursuivit Honey, mais à cet instant-là, j'ai eu peur que tu n'aies… grandi. J'ai eu peur que ce soit ton petit ami. J'avais l'impression de… de te perdre une deuxième fois. Alors j'ai ordonné au chauffeur de se stationner et je me suis précipité à l'endroit où je t'avais aperçue…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, et Hoshiyo savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de lui décrire ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Elle enchaina donc avec sa deuxième question.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec lui après que je me sois évanouie?

Mitsukuni se cacha le visage de ses mains et commença à sangloter. La réponse vint par à-coups.

\- Il… s'est enfui, avoua-t-il. J'avais tellement… tellement peur pour toi que... que je n'ai pas pris le… le temps de regarder... ce qu'il advenait de lui. Lorsque les ambulanciers... sont arrivés… il était... parti.

Hoshiyo le regarda pleurer encore un long moment. Elle ne fit rien de plus, simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Car oui, elle aimait son père, ça elle s'en était rendue compte la veille lorsqu'elle avait vu son visage avant de sombrer. Mais aimer dans son cœur et aimer dans la vie, c'est différent. Alors que le premier est facile, naturel et immuable, le deuxième demande de l'attention, des gestes vrais, qui démontrent notre amour. Et Hoshiyo n'était pas vraiment douée pour ça. En une décennie, elle avait amplement eu le temps d'oublier comment faire.

Il fallait également compter avec le fait qu'elle-même gardait d'atroces souvenirs de ces récents évènements. Comment espérer pouvoir tendre une main empathique à quelqu'un lorsqu'on est soi-même en train de lutter contre nos propres démons?

Alors elle répondit aux questions qu'elle savait qu'il avait.

\- Il s'appelle Tatsuo Ryusei. C'était le capitaine du club de karaté depuis l'année dernière; il avait été transféré en classe 2D au lycée. Il semblait tout à fait correct au premier abord, et il était plus que doué, si bien que je me suis risquée à lui demander s'il voulait m'aider à parfaire ma technique. J'ai commencé à prendre rendez-vous avec lui après l'école, on se retrouvait à la salle d'entrainement et il me m'aidait à m'améliorer. Il était un très bon pédagogue, et j'ai énormément progressé au cours de la dernière année grâce à lui. Mais un jour, un peu avant la fin du semestre, il m'a avoué qu'il avait le béguin pour moi. Il m'a embrassée, mais je l'ai repoussé avant de lui faire clairement savoir que les « leçons particulières », c'était fini, que je ne le reverrais plus ailleurs qu'au club de karaté et que je n'avais pas le moindre sentiment pour lui. Mais comme tu as pu le voir hier… ça ne lui a pas plu.

Elle s'arrêta un petit moment et prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre :

\- Il n'a pas arrêté de m'envoyer des messages durant les vacances printanières; j'en ai reçu au moins quatre par jour. J'ai estimé avoir été assez claire, alors je n'ai jamais pris la peine de lui répondre, même pour lui demander de cesser de me contacter. Il m'a envoyé des cadeaux également, et je les jetais sans même les ouvrir. Puis l'année scolaire a débuté cette semaine et il a continué de me harceler à l'école également. En général, puisque j'étais toujours avec Chizu ou Kameko, il n'osait pas m'approcher, mais avant-hier, il a réussi à me parler seul à seule. Je lui ai répété que je ne voulais plus le voir, et il est devenu agressif. Il m'a dit qu'il ne renoncerait jamais, qu'il me forcerait à être avec lui si jamais c'était nécessaire. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à avoir peur. Puis hier soir, Chizu et Kameko m'ont forcée à aller magasiner, et alors que j'étais sortie de la boutique pour prendre l'air, il était là et… tu connais la suite.

Hoshiyo leva alors son regard vers son père pour lui dire quelque chose, pour être totalement franche avec lui pour la première fois de sa vie. Il pleurait toujours, et elle aurait voulu pouvoir en faire autant. Seulement, on ne change pas qui on est, et Hoshiyo était fière plus que toute autre chose. La fierté ne s'abaisse pas à des larmes aussi vaines.

\- Je… je suis contente que tu aies été là, avoua-t-elle.

Elle aurait voulu en dire beaucoup plus, elle aurait dû en dire beaucoup plus, mais ses pensées s'emmêlaient, elle ne savait plus par où commencer…

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui expliquer qu'elle avait compris, que ce choix qu'elle avait fait tant d'années auparavant avait été stupide, qu'elle leur pardonnait à tous, parce qu'au final, il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire qu'elle regrettait, qu'elle voyait maintenant que sa famille était sa seule véritable force et qu'elle avait eu tort de partir. Elle aurait voulu…

Malheureusement, aucun son ne réussissait à franchir ses lèvres, son propre mutisme la contraignait à cette rage intérieure de ne pouvoir hurler ses véritables sentiments pour qu'ils soient sus de tous. Mais encore une fois, sa fierté, plus forte que tout, la seule chose encore puissante en elle après la peur qu'elle avait vécue, ce trait qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était lui interdisait de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

Alors son père lui prit la main, et elle leva les yeux pour croiser son regard. Des prunelles noisette, comme les siennes, brillantes de larmes et semblant lui chuchoter à elle seule à quel point il l'aimait. Un simple regard, et elle su que tous ces mots qu'elle voulait dire étaient inutiles. Il comprenait très bien sans cela.

Alors le temps se suspendit un moment, un long moment, alors que le silence planait, alors que le père et la fille s'échangeaient des vérités avec les yeux. Et il reprit son cours lorsqu'Honey brisa ce silence.

\- Ton frère est parti convaincre les médecins de te laisser sortir d'ici au plus vite, et je me doute bien qu'il n'aura pas besoin de mon aide pour réussir, lâcha-t-il. Mais est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose d'autre pour t'aider?

Il s'attendait à un « non », ou à la limite à une phrase toute simple qui aurait exprimé le même refus. Aussi fut-il surpris de la réponse d'Hoshiyo.

\- Oui, répondit-elle, j'aurais besoin que tu appelles Oncle Mori pour lui dire que je n'irai pas m'entrainer demain. En fait… dis-lui que je n'irai plus jamais au dojo.

Elle laissa un sourire, un vrai, le premier depuis des lustres, se faufiler sur ses lèvres, et la blondinette le servit avec bonheur à Mitsukuni avant d'ajouter :

\- Je rentre à la maison pour de bon.

* * *

 **Je tiens à demander pardon à tous ceux d'entre vous qui ont lu ce chapitre malgré l'avertissement que j'ai laissé au début. J'espère que vous arriverez tous à quand même dormir cette nuit.**

 **Alors voilà ce avec quoi je clos mes prologues. J'aurais certainement pu faire une fiction entière sur le personnage d'Hoshiyo, vous avez raison. Mais j'ai décidé de m'en tenir à ce chapitre, parce que son histoire est censée servir la trame principale, et non l'inverse. J'ai eu l'idée du récit que je vous présente ici il y a environ un an et demi, et j'en ai fait un one-shot merdique que j'ai eu l'audace d'offrir à une amie comme cadeau d'anniversaire fait maison (si jamais tu lis ceci, je te demande pardon...).**

 **Mais bon, l'anecdote étant dite, je veux maintenant savoir ce que vous en pensez, comme toujours. Un petit commentaire? ;)**

 **Tout est-il que je vous attends pour la suite avec le premier chapitre, qui débutera enfin officiellement cette histoire!**

 **Votre dévouée,**

 **-Honey**


	6. Chapitre 1

**Je suis fière de finalement pouvoir vous présenter le premier chapitre. Une petite douceur pour palier à la lourdeur émotionnelle du dernier prologue, une bonne dose d'humour pour vous alléger le cœur. Je dois vous avouer que je suis un peu nerveuse... j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps!**

 **Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous préciser que contrairement aux prologues, les chapitres "officiels" seront rédigés à la première personne; eh oui, un narrateur participant. Je ne vous dirai pas qui: vous le découvrirez bien assez vite.**

 **Gros bisou à ma bêta exceptionnelle, qui a dû relire ce chapitre quatre ou cinq fois... ta patience m'étonnera toujours!**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me feront l'honneur de lire cette fic sans prétention, et sans plus tarder, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es un hôte!**

 _"Chers parents qui êtes aux cieux, j'ai réussi. Je suis entrée à Ouran. Mais on ne peut pas dire que ma première semaine se passe aussi bien que je l'aurais espéré: impossible de trouver un endroit tranquille où étudier à cause de ces pourritures de bourgeois qui confondent "salle de lecture" et "salon de thé"! Ah, mais tiens, voilà une salle de musique inoccupée… avec un peu de chance, j'y aurai la paix."_

J'ouvris un des deux battants de la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. La lumière qui s'échappait de l'interstice était trop intense pour que je puisse distinguer autre chose que les pétales de rose qui venaient chatouiller mes joues et s'emmêler dans mes cheveux.

\- Bienvenue! entendis-je une dizaine de voix claires me dire.

La lumière commença à se dissiper et je pus enfin savoir ce qui se cachait dans la troisième salle de musique: six garçons et quatre jeunes filles se tenaient-là, vêtus des uniformes de l'école. Ils me fixaient tous, si bien que je me sentis vite mal à l'aise.

Il faut dire que le décor qui se profilait tout autour d'eux n'avait rien pour me mettre à mon aise. Des murs roses, de grandes fenêtres entourées de rideaux brodés, des plinthes blanches finement sculptées, des luminaires de cristal… sans parler de toutes ces tables rondes et élégantes accompagnées de chaises tout aussi somptueuses, ainsi que des services à thé devant valoir un prix fou parfaitement disposés sur les tables… plus de luxe que je ne pouvais en supporter dans une même pièce.

Pourriture de bourgeois.

C'est lorsque ces trois mots surgirent dans mon esprit que j'eus le pressentiment de m'être enlisée dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

 _"Deux choses sont nécessaires pour entrer à l'académie Ouran: la fortune et une haute lignée. L'oisiveté est un luxe réservé aux gens riches. Ainsi, le cercle d'hôtes est un groupe de charmants garçons et jeunes filles qui, durant leur temps libre, divertissent d'adorables demoiselles et de jeunes hommes tout aussi oisifs. C'est une distraction de luxe, unique à cette école pour nantis."_

Ces mots me disaient quelque chose, sans que je puisse pour autant dire où je les avais entendus. Sûrement lors d'une quelconque rencontre où on avait présenté les différents clubs de l'établissement. Néanmoins, le… comment dire… l'éclat que dégageait ce petit groupe avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de complètement irréel, quelque chose de déconnecté de la réalité. Cette impression venait peut-être du fait que je trouvais complètement extravagant qu'un tel club existe dans un lycée. Lorsque j'en avais entendu parler, je me rappelais avoir trouvé l'idée ridicule, mais ce qui se trouvait sous mes yeux dépassaient totalement tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. J'avais vraiment du mal à croire qu'il soit possible d'obtenir du budget pour quelque chose d'aussi _futile_. Mais bon, tous ne semblaient pas partager mon avis, c'est ce que j'appris lorsque les membres du cercle sortirent de leur immobilité pour tous se tourner vers moi.

\- Un nouveau visage? Mais qui est-ce? demanda un grand blond aux yeux bleus tirant sur le mauve qui était assis au centre du regroupement sur un fauteuil deux places en velours rouge.

\- C'est le prolétaire, répondit la jeune fille châtaine assise à côté de lui sur le fauteuil. Kagami Matsumoto.

\- Intéressant, commenta une blondinette aux yeux noisette qui se trouvait à droite du fauteuil. Hatsu, Kameko, il est dans votre classe, non?

\- Oui, mais il n'est pas très bavard, répondirent d'une même voix les deux interpellées, soit la châtaine m'ayant identifiée et une jolie brune se tenant juste derrière le fauteuil.

\- Bon, faites ce que vous voulez les gars, mais nous, on s'en occupe, poursuivit la brunette.

Mon regard complètement perdu se promena sur la petite assemblée alors que la châtaine se levait pour venir à ma rencontre, sa démarche un peu (en fait, beaucoup) trop aguicheuse à mon goût. La peur me poussa à reculer en longeant le mur.

\- Vous occupez de quoi? m'interposai-je d'une voix empreinte de panique. Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi me fixez-vous comme ça? Que me voulez-vous?

\- La question serait plutôt qu'est-ce que _tu_ veux, mon beau prince, dit la châtaine. Désirerais-tu Hoshiyo la mystérieuse, Hatsu la vilaine fille ou peut-être Chizu la branchée? me proposa-t-elle en désignant tour à tour la blondinette, la brune et une grande rouquine aux yeux vert forêt qui n'avait encore rien dit mais qui me regardait d'un air médusé. Ou encore me voudrais-tu moi, Kameko, princesse de tes moindres désirs? susurra-t-elle en me caressant la joue du bout des doigts et en s'approchant encore plus de moi.

Je déglutis, extrêmement mal à l'aise ainsi encadrée du sourire doucereux de la châtaine, de celui séducteur de la jolie brune ainsi que de celui froid de la petite blonde. C'est (je crois) le clin d'œil que me servit la rousse qui fit déborder le vase. J'accélérai donc ma retraite, ce qui ne découragea pourtant pas ce quatuor infernal.

\- Je n'en veux pas! m'écriai-je. Tout ce que je cherchais, c'était un endroit paisible pour étud…

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase, car ma fuite par en arrière spontanée fut interrompue par un meuble de bois que je heurtai de mon dos. Me retournant, je découvris qu'il s'agissait d'une immense bibliothèque touchant presque le plafond… et qu'elle penchait affreusement vers le mur, à plusieurs pieds derrière elle. Non, pas ça! Je la vis avec horreur s'incliner vers le pan de mur et sa course s'accélérer jusqu'à ce qu'elle le défonce et laisse tomber sur le sol des tonnes et des tonnes de livres dont les pages furent pliées, déchirées ou encore dont les reliures furent très abîmées.

J'étais incapable du moindre mouvement. La précarité de ma situation me frappait de plein fouet, me coupant presque le souffle, à un tel point que je faillis oublier la bande d'excentriques qui me dérangeaient tellement seulement quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Ce n'est pas de chance, murmura la rouquine. La si belle toile…

\- Elle avait été peinte par un grand artiste japonais, renchérit une petite voix fluette dans mon dos. Yuki, combien valait-elle?

\- 4 millions de yens, répondit une autre voix, qui devait être celle du dénommé Yuki, grave et indifférente cette fois-ci.

\- 4 millions?! m'écriai-je en réalisant à quel point ma dette était monumentale.

Un quatre, suivit de six zéros. Un chiffre si énorme que j'avais de la difficulté à réaliser ce qu'il représentait. Sûrement plus d'argent que je n'en possèderais jamais. Et pourtant, le cercle d'hôtes semblait totalement indifférent à l'incident. Mais bon, pour eux, ce montant ne valait sûrement presque rien.

Pourriture de bourgeois.

\- Oui, et à ça s'ajoute les frais de réparation, le prix du meuble sans parler de la valeur totale des livres. On finit avec une dette totale de 10 millions de yens, m'expliqua la blondinette en tournant vers moi sa planchette sur laquelle était accrochée une feuille de comptes.

\- 10 millions… soufflai-je, au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- Tu n'as clairement pas les moyens, trancha un rouquin.

\- Comment vas-tu payer? renchérit son sosie châtain.

\- J'aurais quelques idées… ajouta l'autre blondinet aux même iris dorés.

\- Suffit! rugit celui aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu-mauve qui avait parlé le premier.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers ce sourire enjôleur, impatients de savoir ce qu'il allait dire. En fait, j'attendais son intervention sûrement plus que les autres. Intervention qui vint, mais pas exactement comment je l'avais anticipée.

Avec un mouvement très théâtrale et complètement inutile, il s'était levé, et, me désignant du doigt, il lança la réplique suivante:

\- À Rome, fais comme les Romains. Tu te serviras de ton corps pour payer. Tu pourrais devenir hôte, et si jamais tu ne remplis pas les critères, nous pourrons toujours faire de toi notre homme à tout faire. Mais physiquement, il y a du travail à faire, surtout au niveau de ton habillement. Et que dire de cette horrible coupe de cheveux et de ce toupet qui cache tes…

Durant sa tirade (qu'on pourrait même à la rigueur qualifier de monologue), il s'était avancé vers moi et lorsqu'il eut été assez près, il avait soulevé mon menton pour pouvoir voir mon visage. Les mèches couleur caramel cachant la moitié de ma figure étaient alors tombées vers l'arrière, révélant mes yeux. J'eus le souffle coupé, alors qu'il affichait un air purement étonné. Il claqua des doigts avant de se mettre à aboyer des ordres.

\- Les triplés, allez préparer la salle d'essayage, fit-il, désignant vraisemblablement les trois garçons qui avaient passé des commentaires avant son intervention. Hoshiyo, arrange-toi pour nous faire venir un coiffeur, ajouta-t-il, interpellant la blondinette au regard froid. Mori-kun, trouve-lui un uniforme, lâcha-t-il finalement, apostrophant cette fois-ci un grand gaillard aux cheveux et aux yeux sombres.

\- Et moi, Katsu-chan? demanda un petit garçon adorable aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux bruns qui devait être le propriétaire de la voix aiguë que j'avais entendue plus tôt.

\- Hiro-kun, toi, tu peux… manger du gâteau, lâcha finalement l'interpelé qui semblait mener le groupe.

\- Chouette! Aller, on y va, Kuma-chan! répondit l'autre avec un grand sourire en serrant un ours en peluche dans ses bras.

Au même moment, trois des quatre hôtesses m'empoignèrent et me dirigèrent vers une salle attenante à celle où j'avais défoncé un mur. Les trois frères ainsi que le grand Mori-kun nous y attendaient avec un uniforme.

Même pour mon cerveau de premier de classe, il se passait trop de choses en même temps. Je ne comprenais même pas ce que je faisais dans cette salle, ni quels desseins sordides cette clique de fous avaient pour moi. Et dire que mon seul crime avait été de vouloir trouver un endroit calme où étudier…

\- Allez, essaie ça! m'annonça un des triplés (le blond, plus précisément).

\- Pas question! protestai-je.

\- Tu ne veux pas le mettre? s'étonna son frère châtain.

\- Allons-y par la force alors! s'exclama le troisième (soit le rouquin).

\- Ok, ok, je vais l'essayer! acceptai-je finalement parce que je n'aimais pas du tout qu'ils s'approchent de moi avec de tels sourires espiègles. Donnez-moi ça! fis-je en prenant l'uniforme avant de m'enfermer dans une des cabines d'essayage.

Lorsque j'en sortis avec le veston bleu me faisant comme un gant qui avait remplacé la large chemise empruntée à mon grand-père, j'eus droit à une coupe de cheveux. Lorsque tout fut terminé, le grand blond me regarda, estomaqué.

\- Tu es tellement mignon! s'exclama-t-il, en proie à un excès de fanatisme. On a bien fait de raccourcir ce toupet qui cachait tes ma-gni-fi-que yeux gris!

En effet, on m'avait toujours dit que mes yeux gris clair étaient sublimes, mais je n'en avais jamais fait une fierté. Au contraire, j'avais toujours été extrêmement gênée de l'attention qu'ils attiraient sur moi, si bien que j'avais toujours préférer les cacher derrière un toupet trop long. Pourtant, les hôtes semblaient croire que je me devrais d'attirer l'attention pour remplir le rôle qu'ils voulaient me confier (et auquel, je me sens le besoin de le préciser, je ne comprenais encore strictement rien).

\- Bon, pour le remboursement, enchaîna Kameko, c'est déjà tout arrangé. Katsumi, dit-elle en désignant le blondinet, s'est engagé à rembourser ta dette si tu séduisais mille clientes.

\- MILLE?! m'écriai-je.

Une dette énorme, encore pire pour le remboursement… et voilà que la roue inéluctable de la malchance me renversait une fois de plus. Et pourtant, ces idiots d'hôtes restaient là, me regardant comme si j'étais une bête de foire, sans avoir la moindre petite idée de ce que je traversais. Il est vrai que pour eux, des nombres si titanesques ne signifiaient rien.

Décidément, j'allais devoir travailler dur. Moi qui voulais étudier en paix… à la place, je passai le reste de mon temps libre à apprendre à être un hôte. J'appris donc ainsi qui se cachait derrière le Host Club. Leur président, Katsumi Suou, était le grand blond aux iris bleu-mauve qui trouvait mes yeux si jolis. Sa sœur, Hatsu, la jolie brune, faisait partie de la division féminine du club et n'était entrée que cette année alors que son grand frère, Hiroshi (que tous, excepté Mori-kun, surnommaient Suou-sempai ou Hiro-kun), le petit aux yeux marrons, y était depuis son ouverture. D'ailleurs, Hatsu était dans ma classe, tout comme Kameko Morinozuka, la vice-présidente, une belle châtaine aux yeux brun clair. Venait ensuite Yukimori Haninozuka (surnommé Mori-kun ou Mori-sempai, sauf par Suou-sempai et Kameko), un grand gars aux cheveux et aux yeux sombres, et sa sœur, Hoshiyo, la blondinette aux iris bruns qui gérait les finances du club. Les triplés Hitachiin, Takuya le rouquin, Noriaki le blondinet et Keitaro le châtain complétaient la division masculine alors que Chizu Kobayashi, la petite rouquine, en faisait de même avec la section féminine. Dix membres, onze en me comptant.

Durant ma formation, plusieurs clientes passèrent, et il leur fut expliqué que nous ne pourrions ouvrir à cause d'un petit accident (que j'avais (malencontreusement) causé) et qui provoquerait une fermeture du club pour une durée indéterminée. Elles semblèrent assez déçues, mais toutes furent intriguées par l'arrivée d'un nouvel hôte (moi) et certaines allèrent même jusqu'à prendre une réservation auprès d'Hoshiyo pour être sûres de m'avoir à la réouverture du club.

Ces rares visites furent les seules choses qui arrivèrent à me distraire un peu au cours de ce long et pénible apprentissage que fut celui du métier d'hôte. Cette journée là fut très éreintante, alors que nous ne vîmes que les bases, selon ce qu'ils m'expliquèrent. Ces « bases » incluaient la discussion avec les clientes, la posture, ainsi que d'autres petites tâches que je devrais accomplir sans cesse lors de mes « rendez-vous ». Dit comme cela, on dirait que c'est simple comme bonjour, mais en vérité, ça relevait plus de l'entrainement spartiate que d'un simple apprentissage. Par exemple, pour la plupart des garçons bien élevés, pousser galamment la chaise lorsqu'une demoiselle s'assoit est simple, et pourtant Katsumi m'a fait répéter cet exercice futile pendant plus de trois heures, trouvant toujours quelque chose à y redire : je poussais la chaise trop ou pas assez fort, trop ou pas assez vite… bref, du chipotage à l'état pur.

Nous étions en train de travailler le service du thé (une tâche assez simple mais qui prenait des dimensions démesurées lorsqu'enseignée par Kameko) lorsque ma carte étudiante tomba de ma poche. Avant que j'aie pu faire le moindre geste, Katsumi s'était penché et l'avait ramassée.

\- Kagami, commença-t-il, interloqué, tu es… une _fille_?

\- Oui, répondis-je.

Le président, la mâchoire presque décrochée, se tourna vers les hôtes, dont les réactions étaient assez diverses. Les triplés Hitachiin souriaient malicieusement, alors que Mori-sempai restait impassible, à l'inverse de Suou-sempai qui semblait vraiment content et de Chizu qui me fit un clin d'œil complice. Il était clair qu'Hatsu s'en fichait royalement, alors que Kameko m'évaluait comme si j'étais le résultat intéressant d'une expérience. L'expression d'Hoshiyo, quant à elle, montrait clairement qu'elle le savait depuis le début.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit? s'exclama Katsumi, à mi-chemin entre la surprise et l'indignation, en ramenant son regard vers moi.

\- Parce que ça ne me dérangeait pas d'être prise pour un garçon. À mes yeux, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

\- On te transfert illico avec les filles! déclara-t-il.

\- Impossible, trancha Hoshiyo, elle ne pourrait pas atteindre son cotât: notre clientèle masculine n'est pas assez nombreuse.

\- Et puis, elle est trop naturelle et naïve, renchérit Kameko, son style ne collerait pas à ce que les garçons recherchent chez une hôtesse.

\- Moi ça m'est égal, dis-je alors. Les clientes ont l'air gentilles, ça pourrait être amusant de passer du temps avec elles… mais il va falloir que je me mette à parler comme un garçon! Et si c'est le moyen le plus efficace d'en finir avec ce fichu remboursement bidon...

Je n'avais pas encore remarqué la jolie teinte rouge tomate qu'avait prise le visage de Katsumi. Que je reste avec les garçons ne semblait pas lui faire plaisir, mais l'enthousiasme des autres compensait largement.

\- Youpi, Kaga-chan reste avec nous! s'extasia Suou-sempai en me sautant au cou alors que Mori-sempai m'ébouriffa les cheveux au passage.

\- On est d'accord pour que tu restes! ajoutèrent les triplés en venant tous trois me serrer dans leurs bras si fort que je faillis étouffer.

 _"Maman, Papa… décidément, l'année scolaire risque d'être plus mouvementée que prévu! Dans quel bordel je me suis embarquée…!"_

* * *

 **Vous ne trouvez pas que c'a un air de... comment dire... de déjà vu? :')  
**

 **Pour ceux qui ont lu les prologues, vous comprendrez pourquoi ils sont si aidants: mémoriser onze noms d'origine japonaise et les associer à des apparences n'est pas si évident! Voilà pourquoi j'ai pris le soin de les détailler davantage dans les prologues... j'espère que vous arrivez maintenant à vous y retrouver! Pour ceux qui ont sauté les prologues et qui sont maintenant complètement perdus, il n'est pas trop tard pour aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Qui sait, ça pourrait peut-être vous éclairer!**

 **Alors, vous en pensez quoi, de ma prolétaire? Je lui réserve pas mal de surprises... soyez rassurés, Ouran n'est pas sur le point de devenir un lycée calme et paisible!**

 **J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plait jusqu'à maintenant. Et que vous détestiez ou que vous adoriez, un commentaire est toujours le bienvenu!**

 **Pour ceux qui veulent poursuivre l'aventure, je vous attendrai au deuxième chapitre. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour essayer de me discipliner et de publier régulièrement...**

 **Votre dévouée,**

 **-Honey**


	7. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour mes petits chéris!**

 **Je sais, je sais... ça fait 11 mois, jour pour jour, que j'ai publié le premier chapitre, le plus récent publié. Je m'en excuse: j'ai travaillé sur un projet scolaire de très grande envergure cet automne et cet hiver, qui m'a littéralement bouffé toute mon énergie et mon temps. J'ai absolument tout laissé tomber pour me concentrer là-dessus, même les animes! C'est vous dire comment ce projet a complètement aspiré mon existence pendant des mois. Mais bon, l'important c'est que je ne suis pas morte, et me revoilà! Je me suis aussi trouvée une nouvelle bêta, qui travaille plus vite que son ombre... honnêtement, j'ai l'impression que je lui envoie un chapitre et que 3000 mots me reviennent corrigés dans la minute. C'est incroyable, je n'aurais jamais pu rêver de mieux!**

 **Et en finissant cette introduction interminable, je vous annoncerai cette bonne nouvelle: je m'engage à essayer de publier chaque lundi. Il se peut que je passe une semaine, mais je vais tenter de toujours vous en avertir, promis.**

 **Alors bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous a manqué!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: La vraie vocation du Host Club**

 _"Maman, Papa, j'espère que vous vous portez bien là-haut… pour ma part, ça ne pourrait pas aller plus mal._

 _Encore ce matin, je me suis pincée pour essayer de me convaincre que l'incident survenu il y a quelques temps à la troisième salle de musique n'était qu'un rêve, mais l'uniforme qui m'attendait dans le garde-robe m'a ramenée à la triste réalité. Dire qu'en plus, le Host Club a repris ses activités aujourd'hui…"_

Le club rouvrit plus rapidement que prévu, pour le plus grand bonheur des clients et clientes. La proportion d'habitués était beaucoup plus importante que je ne m'y étais attendue, et j'avais énormément de mal à comprendre comment une activité aussi puérile pouvait susciter un tel engouement. Mais bon, il est vrai que je venais "d'un autre monde", pour reprendre les dires de tous.

L'extraterrestre que j'étais attirait d'ailleurs énormément l'attention, et la rumeur de la nomination d'un nouvel hôte semblait s'être répandue comme une trainée de poudre, si bien que ma clientèle était déjà assurée, au moins pour les premiers jours. L'horaire que m'avait présenté Hoshiyo ne me laissait aucun répit durant au moins deux semaines, me plongeant par extension un peu plus dans le désespoir; j'avais espéré que les soirées passées au club seraient beaucoup plus calmes, me laissant l'opportunité d'étudier. Mais d'un autre côté, le fait d'être une curiosité m'offrait une popularité inespérée, et par le fait même un remboursement de ma dette plus rapide que je ne l'avais anticipé.

C'est du moins ce que je me répétais pour me réconforter alors que je me dirigeais vers cette fatidique troisième salle de musique où j'avais scellé le destin de mes années lycéennes. Lorsque j'y arrivai finalement, le peu de moral que j'avais réussi à conserver s'effrita à la vue de cette lumière accompagnée de pétales de rose qui se manifestait à chaque ouverture de la porte. Mes bourreaux étaient donc déjà arrivés…

Suite au "Bienvenue" habituel, je me fis engueuler dans les règles de l'art par Kameko, la charmante et capricieuse princesse autoproclamée du club.

\- Kagami, bon sang, tu dois arriver en avance! EN AVANCE! Est-ce qu'on connait ça, chez les prolétaires, la ponctualité?! Un _vrai_ gentleman ne laisserait jamais une demoiselle l'attendre, ne serait-ce qu'une minute! Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne, espèce de débutant!

Son discours se poursuivit de nombreuses minutes, accompagné du sifflement caractéristique de ses cheveux, soudain transformés en serpents. Je m'étais vraiment étonnée de ce subit changement lorsque je l'avais vue piquer sa première crise, et mon esprit rationnel s'était vite rendu à l'évidence: il n'y avait aucune explication logique à tirer de cette étrange réaction. J'essayai donc de ne pas y penser, sachant que Mori-sempai réagirait d'un moment à l'autre et la calmerait.

Je ne les fréquentais sur une base régulière que depuis deux semaines, mais ça m'avait été suffisant pour comprendre plusieurs des relations que les hôtes entretenaient entre eux. Les filles faisaient preuve entre elles d'une complicité qui sautait aux yeux, malgré leurs grandes différences de caractères: Kameko était explosive, alors que Chizu était énergique et d'une bonne humeur contagieuse. Hatsu, quant à elle, était simple et sympathique, au contraire d'Hoshiyo qui était froide et directe. Ce fort lien était loin d'être aussi voyant chez les garçons, dont le groupe était beaucoup plus hiérarchisé et étiqueté. Katsumi était leur chef, mais chacun le suivait pour ses propres raisons: les triplés le trouvaient divertissant, tandis que Suou-sempai avait définitivement en son petit frère, pour une raison encore nébuleuse, une confiance naïve et absolue. Les raisons de Mori étaient, d'un autre côté… particulières. Une puissante amitié l'unissait définitivement à l'aîné des enfants Suou, qu'il suivait comme son ombre, mais il gardait toujours un œil fuyant, fixé sur une seule et unique personne: Kameko. J'avais compris en rassemblant des bribes de conversations dérobées çà et là qu'ils étaient cousins, et pourtant leurs rapports portaient à croire qu'ils étaient loin d'entretenir une relation semblable à celles de lointains parents. Les rares fois où Kameko demandait quelque chose à Mori, il réagissait au quart de tour, mettant parfois la jeune fille mal à l'aise. Il était également le seul qui parvenait à la calmer lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère; il suffisait qu'il se glisse près d'elle et qu'il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille pour qu'elle redevienne douce et souriante. Les rumeurs allaient de bon train parmi les clientes, et de nombreuses demoiselles se vantaient de détenir des preuves solides attestant de la véracité de l'idylle défendue…

Mais bon, je n'avais pas à m'en mêler, je n'étais dans ce club que parce que j'y étais obligée, et non pour profiter des potins…

\- Oi, Kagami! Arrête de rêver et va te changer.

\- Hein?!

Ah oui, parce qu'avec tout ce boucan, j'en ai complètement oublié de vous décrire l'habillement improbable des hôtes. Il fallait dire, maintenant que j'y pensais, qu'il y avait là de quoi être estomaqué, autant par la qualité et la complexité des costumes que par l'excentricité du thème.

Les filles portaient de plus ou moins courtes robes noires à la jupe rehaussée de tulle, surmontée par un petit tablier blanc attaché dans leur dos et dans leur cou. Un immense nœud papillon blanc décorait leur gorge, seul ornement présent sur cette étendue de peau révélée par un décolleté généreux. Leurs bras aussi étaient nus, mis à part de petites manches bouffantes couvrant seulement leurs épaules. Pour terminer l'ensemble, des bas-collants noirs s'étiraient sur leurs jambes, et les robes d'Hatsu et Chizu étaient suffisamment courtes pour que l'ont voit clairement les jarretelles provocantes qui les maintenaient en place. Leurs pieds étaient chaussés dans des escarpins noirs, à talons aiguilles de trois pouces pour Chizu et ornés d'une boucle blanche pour Kameko.

Les garçons, quant à eux, étaient habillés beaucoup plus sobrement. Chemises blanches à manches longues surmontées d'une redingote noire pour le haut, pantalons noirs couverts d'un tablier blanc leur descendant jusqu'aux genoux pour le bas; le tout n'avait rien de vraiment extraordinaire. Les seules petites touches de snobisme ajoutées à l'ensemble étaient des nœuds papillons tout de même assez discrets et des chaussures à l'italienne. Élégant sans pour autant être tape-à-l'œil.

\- Vous voulez que je mette ça? fis-je en désignant les triplés.

\- Évidemment! s'exclama Katsumi. Nous devons offrir un spectacle agréable aux regards de la clientèle, nous devons présenter une certaine harmonie, pour rendre l'accueil bien cha…

\- Moi je suis persuadée que tu devrais essayer l'ensemble de maid! le coupa Chizu, se précipitant devant moi avec un costume semblable à celui de Kameko.

Elle était presque en train de m'enlever mes vêtements de force lorsque Kameko l'arrêta d'un coup de pied sur la tête qui se fit bien sentir. Le mouvement avait été si vif que je ne l'avais qu'à peine perçu, et il envoya Chizu mordre la poussière en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Le coup avait était si brutal que je la crus assommée pour de bon, et pourtant elle se releva d'un bond, se frottant simplement la tête.

\- Aïe… laissa échapper la rouquine.

\- Que ça te serve de leçon! rétorqua son aînée sur un ton hautain. Kagami fait partie de la division masculine, alors bien qu'elle soit une fille, elle sera traitée comme un garçon jusqu'à sa sortie du club!

\- Mais elle serait si mignonne…! pleurnicha Chizu.

\- Tu en feras ta poupée tant que tu veux en dehors du campus, répondit sèchement la Vice-présidente. Tant qu'elle se tiendra dans l'enceinte d'Ouran et qu'elle fréquentera cette académie, elle aura un rôle à remplir, et celui qui voudra l'empêcher de l'assumer au mieux devra me passer sur le corps!

Elle n'était pas en colère - les étranges capacités de métamorphose de ses cheveux ne s'étaient pas activées -, mais son ton autoritaire avait de quoi dissuader les plus téméraires. Je suivis donc l'instruction qu'elle m'avait donnée quelques instants plus tôt et me rendit dans une pièce attenante à la salle principale, convertie en vestiaire pour les besoins du club. Je m'y changeai sans trop de problèmes, mais ne sachant pas comment faire un nœud papillon, je dus me résigner à demander de l'aide pour ce détail.

Chizu se proposa et personne ne tenta de l'arrêter, simplement parce que ses dons innés pour tout ce qui touchait l'habillement étaient reconnus par tous. Le tissu, peu importe sa nature, semblait obéir au moindre de ses gestes comme un docile petit soldat, donnant des résultats plus qu'excellents. Ce talent s'avérait fort utile pour concevoir les thématiques à moindre coût, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hoshiyo.

\- Bon! Maintenant que notre petit protégé est prêt à entrer en piste, le vrai travail peut commencer! déclara Katsumi, rayonnant. Le Host Club est officiellement rouvert!

* * *

\- Vous êtes très gentil, Kagami-kun… je m'assurerai de revenir aussi vite que possible!

\- Je t'accueillerai avec plaisir, Kita-chan!

La jeune collégienne s'inclina encore une fois et tenta vainement de dissimuler le rose qui lui montait aux joues, avant de sortir de la salle du club d'un pas léger. Cette petite avait été ma toute première cliente, et si tous mes rendez-vous pouvaient se passer aussi bien, jouer les hôtes serait bien moins désagréable qu'anticipé.

\- Je dois avouer que tu me surprends, Kagami, lâcha Katsumi, arrivant derrière moi, sortit de je ne sais où. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qui tu aies autant de tact et une aura aussi chaleureuse… tu as un talent naturel! C'est si beau, de voir une perle rare s'épanouir si joliment, alors qu'il y a une semaine à peine, tu…

\- Katsumi-sempai, n'aurais-tu pas des clientes qui t'attendent? le coupai-je, déjà exaspérée par son monologue qui pourrait bien durer des heures si je le laissais aller.

Ma réplique sembla le déstabiliser un bref moment, avant qu'il n'enchaine, ayant repris son aura rayonnante habituelle:

\- Me penses-tu assez négligeant pour te laisser faire tes premiers pas dans ce monde nouveau sans surveillance? Notre travail est une question de raffinement et de délicatesse… je ne saurais laisser une recrue inexpérimentée nous empêcher de mener à bien notre mission.

\- Mission? relevai-je, perplexe. C'est un moyen de faire passer le temps, comme n'importe quel autre club…

Je ne réalisai que trop tard la bourde monumentale que je venais de faire, lorsque son visage totalement blanc et les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux exprimèrent clairement le désarroi dans lequel je l'avais plongé. Le "coin du désespoir" était normalement la prochaine étape, mais me surprenant, il ne céda pas à la déprime. Il préféra plutôt commencer un énième monologue:

\- Oh, pauvre Kagami… Papa est désolé d'avoir bâclé ton éducation de la sorte! s'excusa-t-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me serrer si fort que je faillis en vomir. Je ne t'ai pas expliqué quelle est la véritable vocation de ce club, n'est-ce pas? ajouta-t-il en me relâchant.

\- Non, mais je doute que ce soit néc…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir ma phrase, et continua, entouré de cette aura éblouissante qui lui était propre:

\- Certes, aux yeux du monde extérieur, nous semblons n'être qu'un groupe de lycéens cherchant à tuer le temps. Mais cette façade cache une réalité qu'on ne découvre qu'après avoir ouvert la porte de cette salle: le bonheur absolu!

«Le bonheur absolu! me moquai-je intérieurement. Allons donc…»

\- Chaque demoiselle et chaque jeune homme qui passe ce cadre de porte devient notre responsabilité, et leur apporter la joie est notre priorité, poursuivit-il, solennel. Certes, il est facile de combler le vide dans le cœur de plusieurs par notre simple présence, qui, de par sa magnificence, arrive à les satisfaire. Certains ont cependant au plus profond d'eux-mêmes des besoins émotifs plus difficiles à cerner, qui demandent un engagement bien plus important de notre part, de même qu'une certaine facilité à lire l'âme humaine et…

Sa tirade aurait pu durer encore longtemps, si Suou-sempai n'était pas arrivé à brûle-pourpoint, coupant son petit frère dans sa phrase:

\- Tout cela est bien instructif, Katsu-chan, mais la prochaine cliente de Kaga-chan devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre… Oh, et je pense qu'Hoshi-chan veut te voir. Urgence de niveau 2.

Les yeux violets du Président s'écarquillèrent un bref instant d'appréhension avant qu'il ne se tourne vers moi, son sourire engageant de nouveau sur les lèvres:

\- Tâche de te conduire en gentleman d'ici à ce que Papa revienne, Kagami. Je ne serai pas long!

J'aurais voulu répliquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de me couver de la sorte, mais il était déjà parti en grande trombe, me laissant seule avec Suou-sempai.

\- Il est parti vite… soufflai-je, pensant tout haut. J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave…

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai menti, me rassura mon ainé. Hoshi-chan voulait le voir, mais ce n'était même pas urgent. Je me suis seulement dit que tu aimerais qu'il soit occupé ailleurs, au moins pour quelques minutes.

Je fus énormément surprise de cette révélation. Depuis mon arrivée, l'aîné des trois enfants Suou m'avait semblé être d'un naturel honnête et naïf, pas du tout observateur et mature. Je ne m'étais jamais doutée un seul instant qu'il puisse faire preuve d'autant de discernement et qu'il fût en mesure d'agir de manière aussi éclairée. Et il faut dire que je lui en étais, ma foi, très reconnaissante.

\- Merci beaucoup… murmurai-je. Je t'avoue que tu es arrivé pile au bon moment… j'étais en train de l'écouter me conter des salades à propos de la "vraie vocation du Host Club"… Décidément, il se prend vraiment trop au sérieux!

Alors que j'affichais un air purement désespéré, Suou-sempai me lançait un regard accusateur qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être celui d'un gamin de cinq ans.

\- J'admets qu'il a tendance à faire de grands émois pour pas grand-chose, mais je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec toi, m'expliqua Suou-sempai. J'ai entendu toute la conversation, et ce que mon frère t'a dit est vrai; je n'appellerais pas ça une mission, mais plutôt un engagement qu'on prend envers notre clientèle. J'aurais justement une histoire à te raconter en lien avec ça… Voudrais-tu l'entendre?

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, mais peut-être une autre fois; d'après ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, ma prochaine cliente arrivera sous peu…

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai encore menti: elle a annulé à la dernière minute. C'est pour te dire ça qu'Hoshi-chan m'a envoyé.

Je fus une fois de plus étonnée par la facilité avec laquelle il avait dupé son frère, mais bon, en y repensant, ça n'avait probablement pas à l'être; ils vivaient sous le même toit et partageaient le même sang, une certaine connaissance de l'autre s'impose peut-être en de telles circonstances.

J'acceptai sa proposition après un petit instant, et il commença à me narrer l'histoire d'une fille qu'ils avaient aidée l'année précédente. En effet, sa famille faisait fortune dans le tourisme, et en tant que fille unique, elle en était également l'héritière. Mais toutes ces histoires d'affaires et de pouvoir financier ne l'intéressaient pas du tout. Cette jeune lycéenne n'avait qu'un rêve dans la vie: devenir artiste peintre. Elle était vraiment très douée, un talent comme on en voit peu, mais ses parents désapprouvaient fortement ses ambitions. Ils avaient donc refusé de payer ses études supérieures, à moins qu'elle n'arrive à obtenir une bourse dans une école réputée pour sa faculté d'arts. Le Host Club s'était penché sur son cas, et en faisant quelques recommandations, ils avaient réussi à lui obtenir une bourse à l'École des Beaux-Arts de Paris. Elle y étudiait maintenant depuis plus d'un an et commençait déjà à se faire remarquer.

\- Ce qui se passe ici relève toujours un peu du miracle, mais principalement du dévouement, ajouta-t-il. Oui, c'est ça; en acceptant d'être hôtes, nous acceptons de nous dévoués à quelque chose de plus grand, même si c'est pour servir nos intérêts personnels. En fait, nous entrons tous dans cette pièce pour la première fois avec un désir purement égoïste au cœur; c'est comme ça. Toi, par exemple, tu voulais avoir la paix, non?

\- Oui, mais… bafouillai-je. Ce n'est pas comme vous… je n'ai pas choisi…

\- Tu comprendras vite que ça importe peu, ici, lâcha-t-il, toujours ce candide sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui importe, c'est ce qui se passe après que tu sois devenu hôte, les côtés de toi-même que tu ne connaissais pas qui apparaissent finalement au grand jour… c'est la partie _intéressante_ de cette histoire. Entrer ici en tant que client, c'est avoir un désir égoïste et le combler… entrer ici et devenir hôte, c'est avoir un désir égoïste et changer.

Mon regard s'attarda sur lui, confus. Changer? Qu'entendait-il par "changer"? En quoi cela avait-il des chances de m'affecter? Après tout, je n'étais là que par un malheureux hasard, et je n'avais absolument rien demandé à personne…

\- Ton cas est spécial, Kaga-chan… murmura-t-il, excité. Ça promet d'être amusant!

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au fond de la pièce, avant de déclarer:

\- Bon! J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, et je dois maintenant filer, ma prochaine cliente devrait arriver bientôt… la tienne aussi d'ailleurs! Bonne chance! Et si jamais tu as la moindre difficulté, n'hésite pas à demander, cela me ferait plaisir de t'aider!

Il me laissa sur cette proposition et partit en gambadant vers sa table, me laissant seule, la tête pleine de questions. Décidément, il était loin d'être le personnage que j'avais imaginé au départ: il y avait au fond de lui un petit truc un peu mystérieux… mais mon intuition me soufflait que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Après tout, il avait bien le droit de me cacher des choses: ce n'est pas comme si nous étions amis, et moi-même j'aimais pouvoir conserver un certain jardin secret… même si je sentais de plus en plus que son existence était menacée par mon enrôlement dans ce club de fous. Les clientes et les hôtes ne se gênaient pas exactement pour être indiscrets…

 _"Maman, Papa, j'ai l'impression d'être sur la corde raide désormais, suspendue au dessus de la fosse aux lions… pourquoi ai-je dû en arriver là? Qu'est-ce que ça implique vraiment?_

 _Est-ce que je risque vraiment de… changer?"_

* * *

 **Bon, voilà! Vous en pensez quoi? Son séjour au Host Club promet d'être amusant, si vous voulez mon avis!**

 **Je vous réserve d'autres surprises pour la semaine prochaine, et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience! Désolée encore d'avoir été absente si longtemps!**

 **Votre dévouée,**

 **Honey**


	8. Chapitre 3

**Bonne soirée mes petits choux à la crème!**

 **Et voici un autre chapitre, après seulement une semaine de délai, cette fois-ci! Hourra! C'est le rythme de production que j'aimerais continuer à soutenir, et la dévotion de ma bêta me donne bon espoir d'y arriver! Ensuite, suffit que je me motive suffisamment pour réussir à écrire assez pour pondre ces chapitres à temps... pour l'instant ça va, et continuez de m'encourager pour que ça reste ainsi!**

 **Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre qui s'annonce prélude de bien des intrigues...**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Les secrets**

 _"Maman, Papa,_

 _J'espère que les choses vont bien, là où vous êtes. Ici, je suis loin de pouvoir en dire autant: les hôtes sont sur le point de me rendre folle!"_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Ce genre d'événement est véritablement organisé et populaire chez les prolétaires?!

\- Bon sang, Kameko, ça fait trois fois qu'il te le répète : les festivals, c'est une activité très appréciée par la classe moyenne.

Hatsu n'aurait pu mieux exprimer ma pensée; je commençais à être exaspérée de devoir répéter à la vice-présidente du Host Club en quoi consistait un festival. Je doutais moi-même d'être encore au parfum de ce que c'était; j'étais souvent allée à ces fêtes étant enfant, mais pas une seule fois depuis que j'avais emménagé chez mes grands-parents. La poursuite de mes objectifs académiques, apprendre à tenir un foyer avec ma grand-mère, puis m'occuper des tâches ménagères depuis son décès et prendre soin de mon grand-père occupait tout mon temps depuis des années, aussi avais-je toujours décliné les invitations des quelques garçons qui s'étaient risqués à m'y inviter lorsque j'étais au collège.

Mais tout de même, mes connaissances datant de quelques années suffisaient bien à noyer Kameko dans l'admiration.

\- J'ignorais que c'était possible… c'est vraiment fascinant! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Des étals de nourriture partout? Bon Dieu, pourquoi n'y suis-je encore jamais allée?!

\- Peut-être parce que les bourgeois ignorent que ça existe? plaida Hatsu. Ma mère m'a racontée avoir dû fortement se retenir de prendre ses jambes à son cou, la première fois qu'elle y a emmené mon père… il lui a fait tellement honte!

\- Ta mère connait les festivals, Hatsu? m'étonnai-je.

\- Elle vient de la classe moyenne, m'expliqua la brunette. Elle était élève boursière ici au lycée, comme toi, et c'est comme ça qu'elle a rencontré mon père.

Le ton de l'hôtesse était pour le moins définitif; sans nécessairement être sec, il me faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle voulait que je me contente de cette explication. Me parler de sa famille ne semblait pas lui tenter, et je ne pouvais l'en blâmer : je n'étais pas moi non plus très encline à en parler, encore moins à des filles que je connaissais depuis à peine une semaine.

\- C'est décidé : je vais organiser une sortie du Host Club dans un de ces festivals! clama Kameko en se levant, semblant se ficher complètement du malaise naissant qu'avait installé la réplique d'Hatsu. Il doit y en avoir un d'organisé quelque part pour Hanami, n'est-ce pas, Kagami-kun?

\- Eh bien, je sais qu'il y en a un petit au temple de mon quartier cette fin de semaine, mais j'ignore si…

\- Alors c'est décidé! me coupa la châtaine. Je vais mettre Hoshiyo sur le coup, et nous organiserons une sortie du Host Club demain à ce fameux festival!

Je n'eus même pas le temps de protester qu'il ne restait plus d'elle que le souvenir de son rire qui semblait encore flotter dans la salle. Sa personne entière semblait être disparue de la pièce.

\- Elle doit être allée voir Hoshiyo dans le pavillon collégial, m'apprit Hatsu.

\- Maintenant? m'étonnai-je. Ne risque-t-elle pas d'être en retard?

\- Elle va l'être, me confirma la brunette. Et elle va interrompre le cours d'Hoshiyo.

Elle m'avait dit tout cela sur un ton des plus neutres, sans relever sa tête du bouquin qu'elle lisait, comme si elle s'en fichait royalement. Il laissait aussi sous-entendre qu'il était courant que Kameko agisse de la sorte. Décidément, ces hôtes étaient tous plus désespérants les uns que les autres.

\- Hoshiyo aura-t-elle vraiment le temps de tout organiser pour demain? demandai-je à l'hôtesse qui était toujours concentrée sur sa lecture.

\- Ne la sous-estime pas, m'avertit-elle. En terme d'organisation, il est difficile de faire plus efficace; tout devrait être réglé ce soir, d'après moi.

\- Ce soir?! lâchai-je, estomaquée. Bon sang, il faut être une machine pour y parvenir aussi vite!

\- Je te garantis qu'elle peut surpasser même le plus performant des robots, m'affirma ma collègue de classe, un sourire dans la voix.

La commissure de ses lèvres s'était relevée, et elle avait enfin détaché son regard – même si ce n'avait été que pour une seconde – de son livre. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être surprise de constater qu'elle était dans son quotidien une personne très différente de ce qu'elle présentait au Host Club pour séduire les clients. Elle était certes très belle, avec sa silhouette fine et ses yeux si particuliers, mais le regard sarcastique qu'elle m'avait lancé et l'air inexpressif qu'elle avait arboré jusqu'à maintenant n'avaient rien en commun avec l'expression enjôleuse, les mouvements aguicheurs et les minauderies qu'elle servait aux clients qui se roulaient presque à ses pieds. Au Host Club, elle avait sans cesse l'air de ses moquer des règles et des conventions sociales, et se faisait un plaisir d'avoir l'air d'une mauvaise fille. En dehors des activités de la troisième salle de musique, elle était une personne logique, sensée, une très bonne élève en classe, appréciée des professeurs, mais qui ne se mêlait pas beaucoup aux autres étudiants. J'avais souvent du mal à croire qu'il s'agisse de la même personne.

 _" Devenir hôte, c'est avoir un désir égoïste et changer. "_

Les paroles de Suou-sempai résonnèrent dans ma tête en cet instant précis, et bourrèrent mon crâne de dizaines de questions. Cette "double personnalité" était-elle le résultat de l'entrée d'Hatsu au Host Club? Avais-je des chances de finir ainsi, moi aussi? Et si elle y était entrée pour "combler un désir égoïste", comme l'avait dit son frère, quel avait donc été ce désir?

Pourquoi était-elle devenue hôtesse?

Je m'apprêtais à lui poser la question lorsque la cloche annonçant le début de notre première période de cours retentit dans l'établissement.

* * *

\- Kagami, combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire d'arriver à l'avance!

Je fus accueillie sur le lieu de rendez-vous par les injures que me jeta Kameko une fois de plus, malgré qu'elle ait été avertie au préalable de mon potentiel retard. En effet, contrairement à ces pourritures de bourgeois, en revenant des cours d'avant-midi du samedi, j'avais dû aller faire les courses, m'occuper des tâches ménagères et préparer le souper. Mais ce n'était pas là la raison pour laquelle je n'arrivai ce soir qu'à l'heure prévue au temple de mon quartier où nous avions tous rendez-vous.

\- Je suis désolée Kameko, mais j'ai eu de la difficulté à me trouver un yukata… avouai-je.

Elle fixa sur moi un regard nouveau, semblant pour la première fois préoccupée par mon habit.

\- Kagami-kun, j'ai l'impression que ce yukata ne vous va pas.

Je reconnus la voix de Kita-chan, ma toute première cliente, qui émergeait de quelque part à ma droite. Elle était également ma première régulière, et je n'étais pas étonnée qu'elle ait voulu participer à cette activité, ni qu'elle soit arrivée en avance — elle avait aussi été plus que ponctuelle lors de nos rendez-vous à la troisième salle de musique.

\- C'est vrai, Kita-chan, lui concédai-je. Je l'ai emprunté à mon grand-père, et on peut dire qu'il est plus grand que moi…

La vice-présidente me dévisageait avec dégoût depuis le début de l'échange, trop stupéfaite pour prononcer le moindre mot. Les extrémités des manches pendouillaient mollement au bout de mes bras, le bas du vêtement trainait par terre… c'était loin d'être digne de l'élégance qu'elle attendait. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit finalement la bouche pour exprimer l'horreur que lui inspirait mon habit, je fus surprise de ce qu'elle évoqua.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette couleur affreuse?! explosa-t-elle, ses cheveux se transformant en serpents sous le coup de la colère. Le gris est une couleur triste, Kagami, et un festival est une fête! Et dire qu'il n'est même pas en soie!

Elle continua de pester de la sorte, mais je préférai tourner mon attention vers ma cliente lorsque celle-ci me demanda:

\- Mais, Kagami-kun, pourquoi avez-vous dû emprunter le yukata de votre grand-père?

\- Eh bien… il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas porté le mien, et quand je l'ai essayé ce soir, il ne m'allait plus.

C'était un odieux mensonge; j'avais assisté à des funérailles récemment, et la famille de la personne décédée avait demandé à tous les invités de venir en habits traditionnels. Mon grand-père avait profité de l'occasion pour m'obliger à me procurer un yukata neuf qui m'allait comme un gant. Le seul problème résidait dans sa couleur: je doutais qu'un yukata de coton rouge décoré de motifs floraux noirs et blancs ne convienne alors que j'étais censée avoir l'air d'un garçon. Mais visiblement, à en juger par les accoutrements des autres hôtes, je m'étais trompée.

Les yukatas de tous étaient en soie, évidemment. Mori-sempai était peut-être le plus sobre de tous, avec son vêtement noir seulement décoré de quelques motifs plus pâles rappelant des branches de saule pleureur s'étirant sur ses manches. Mais on peut dire que Suou-sempai, qui se tenait sur ses épaules, était loin de faire étal de la même humilité vestimentaire. Son yukata était lilas — couleur déjà plus appropriée à un vêtement traditionnel de femme que d'homme — sur lequel étaient disposés des dessins de branches de sakura en fleurs.

Les triplés s'étaient assortis, comme toujours: leurs habits étaient tous trois d'un vert foncé tirant sur le kaki, agrémentés de jolies fleurs de lotus par-ci par là, et maintenus en place par un obi vert forêt. Mais il est facile d'affirmer qu'à côté de Katsumi, même ces yukata somptueux passeraient inaperçus: le prince s'était choisi un vêtement rouge sang, ce qui créait un contraste recherché avec son obi noir. Mais le plus extravagant sur ce yukata était certainement le dragon doré qui s'étirait et serpentait sur la pièce de tissu entière. Ainsi habillés, aucun des hôtes ne passerait sans attirer l'attention.

D'autant plus – comble de l'indécence – qu'ils avaient tous laissés leurs yukatas s'ouvrir en V sur leur poitrine.

Les seules à porter cet habit traditionnel selon les règles de l'étiquette étaient Kameko et Hoshiyo. La première, avec son yukata où se superposaient à tout va d'innombrables couches de roses en motifs fleuris, son obi fuchsia et ses cheveux ramenés en un chignon élaboré et méticuleux – quelques mèches s'en échappaient, je me dois de l'admettre, mais l'ensemble semblait si étudié que je ne pus m'empêcher de croire qu'elle l'eût fait exprès – où elle avait réussi à planter des baguettes décoratives sans se départir de son éternel ruban rose, s'était drapée de l'ensemble parfait pour être remarquée. Mais bon, il ne fallait pas en attendre moins de Kameko: elle était, après tout, la princesse du Host Club, et méritait amplement son titre. Mais je me devais d'avouer qu'elle avait bien choisi son ensemble: alors qu'une telle abondance aurait eu des allures excessives sur quelqu'un d'autre, cela semblait des plus naturels sur elle.

Hoshiyo, bien que portant aussi son yukata correctement, était loin d'être aussi extravagante. Son vêtement bleu marine était décoré de lys blancs, et ses longues mèches blondes rassemblées en un chignon simple, traversé par une unique baguette d'ivoire. Bien que témoignant d'un grand luxe, le tout était assez discret; parfaitement à l'image de la collégienne.

Mais les deux autres filles semblaient ne pas avoir compris le sens du mot "discrétion", ou si elles l'avaient compris, avaient délibérément décidé de ne pas en tenir compte du tout. Premièrement, alors que leurs yukatas auraient normalement dû être long et cacher leurs jambes, ils ne leur descendaient pas plus bas que la mi-cuisse. Deuxièmement, alors qu'ils auraient normalement dû être placés de sorte à ne laisser visible que leur cou, les leurs étaient laissés évasés en un décolleté révélateur.

Chizu avait opté pour quelque chose de très voyant, comme d'ordinaire. Se faisant déjà aisément remarquée grâce à sa haute stature et sa tignasse rousse volumineuse, elle en avait rajouté en portant un yukata dont la couleur turquoise se dégradait progressivement en un noir profond. Son obi, d'un mauve tirant sur le lilas, était décoré de seulement quelques fleurs plus pâles. Sa chevelure auburn, d'ordinaire laissée libre de boucler à sa guise sur ses épaules, avaient été ramassée en un chignon bordélique bas, du côté gauche de sa tête, laissant seulement quelques petites mèches rebelles fuir l'ensemble. De longs bas collants noirs couvraient ses jambes, et elle avait remplacé, sans que cela n'étonne qui que ce soit, les sandales traditionnelles par des talons aiguilles noirs.

Hatsu, quant à elle, n'était que sensualité. Ses jambes à elle étaient nues sous son vêtement court, mais ce n'était là qu'un petit ajout de son cru à l'ensemble qui se voulait fait pour attirer les regards langoureux du sexe opposé. Blanche, la soie prenait progressivement une teinte bleu-mauve assortie à ses yeux à l'approche de l'extrémité des manches et du bas du yukata, se ponctuant çà et là de rosaces au motif simple et de tailles variées. Son obi aussi assorti à ses prunelles lui ceinturait la taille à ravir, accentuant ses formes, alors que ses cheveux bruns coiffés en une queue de cheval simple permettaient de laisser bien en vue son décolleté.

Au point où elles en étaient, je ne savais même plus si on pouvait nommer ce qu'elles portaient des yukatas.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à me le dire, que tu avais besoin d'un yukata! me reprocha Chizu.

Sa réprimande sonnait faux: elle avait les yeux pétillants et le ton enjoué.

\- Heureusement que j'avais prévu le coup quand même! chantonna-t-elle.

Mes doutes – et mes craintes – furent confirmés dès la seconde suivante. Elle sortit effectivement de nulle part – où avait-elle pu le cacher, je l'ignore encore à ce jour – un vêtement soigneusement plié qui ne pouvait être qu'un yukata. Puis elle m'empoigna par le collet et me traina, sans que j'ai eu mon mot à dire, derrière le temple où – encore une fois, sans que je ne parvienne à comprendre comment – avait été aménagée une petite cabine d'essayage. Chizu m'y enferma, sans prendre le temps de me préciser que je ne pourrais en sortir avant d'avoir enfilé l'habit qu'elle m'avait balancé. Cela allait de soit; j'étais maintenant plus que familière avec le processus.

À contrecœur, je me départis du vêtement gris pour enfiler celui blanc et bleu. Il m'allait comme un gant; la rouquine avait définitivement le compas dans l'œil. Il tombait également parfaitement sur moi; immaculé jusqu'à la taille, la partie couvrant mes hanches et mes jambes étaient d'un bleu qui allait en devenant plus foncé. L'extrémité en était aussi décorée d'un dessin représentant des branchages couverts de neiges et de glaçons; un ouvrage magnifique. La qualité du tissu était aussi remarquable; de la soie, évidemment, et d'une douceur infinie. Je n'avais jamais rien porté de semblable.

Une fois le yukata enfilé, je sortis avec l'obi entre les mains, persuadée que Chizu l'attacherait beaucoup mieux de moi. La collégienne m'attendait et s'affaira avec le bout de tissu dès que je le lui remis. Ses doigts semblaient faire de la magie: en moins d'une minute, elle m'avait parée de la ceinture indigo et avait arrangé le vêtement pour qu'aucun pli ne soit visible. Un travail d'artiste, vraiment.

Nous allâmes rejoindre les autres, et alors que j'avais auparavant été médusée devant la volupté du tissu, j'en étais maintenant gênée; il était si léger qu'il me semblait que je ne portais rien. Scrutant attentivement mes manches, je constatai que contrairement à ce que j'avais craint, la soie était opaque, ne laissant rien paraitre de ma peau ou de mes sous-vêtements.

\- Kagami-kun... souffla Kita-chan. Ce vêtement vous va vraiment à ravir.

\- Je te remercie, Kita-chan, lui souris-je. Je ne suis pas très habitué à la soie.

\- Ah bon? s'étonna-t-elle. En quoi sont donc faits les yukata chez les prolétaires?

\- Généralement en coton, lui appris-je.

Ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des billes; on aurait dit que je détenais à ses yeux un savoir sacré. Elle me posa par la suite mille et une questions, et c'est ce qui meubla le temps qui nous sépara du départ pour la fête. Kita et moi ne fûmes rejointes que par deux autres clientes: ma seconde régulière, Izumi, et une autre lycéenne qui n'avait encore jamais pris de rendez-vous avec moi, Haruka. C'était bien peu pour une sortie; les plus populaires, comme Katsumi, étaient entourés de près d'une dizaine de demoiselles. Mais cela ne me gênait pas: il était plus facile d'être attentive à chacune d'elle.

Aussi bien les hôtes que les clients eurent bien du bon temps, participant aux nombreuses activités et abusant des kiosques de nourriture. Je me fis bien rapidement plus guide touristique qu'hôte, mes clientes étant enthousiasmées par tant de découvertes simultanées. Elles voulaient essayer chacun des jeux, goûter chaque mets et acheter tous les articles proposés par les vendeurs itinérants. Je dus m'efforcer de refréner leurs ardeurs plus d'une fois, ce qui fut assez facile, puisque je n'avais qu'à leur proposer autre chose pour détourner leur attention de ce qu'elles convoitaient à peine un instant plus tôt.

Je me pris moi-même à aimer participer à ce festival, alors que c'était une activité que je n'avais plus pratiquée depuis longtemps. Pourtant, j'avais tant aimé ces sorties nocturnes que je faisais enfant avec...

Mon esprit se suspendit au milieu de ma phrase, mon œil ayant capté au loin une silhouette qu'il crut reconnaitre. Tournant ma tête dans cette direction, j'eus seulement le temps d'entrapercevoir quelques longues mèches dorées qui disparaissaient entre deux kiosques... accompagnées d'une main aux longs doigts fins et gracieux.

Mon cœur manqua un battement, comme si la réalité venait de m'arracher un moment de vie. Ironique, non, puisque ce que j'avais vu était à mes yeux un fantôme.

\- ...-kun... Kagami-kun?

La voix d'Izumi me ramena à la réalité, et après le bref instant qu'il me fallut pour retrouver mes esprits, je lui adressai un sourire d'excuse.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je me suis laissé distraire...

\- Kagami-kun, vous sembliez troublé... laissa tomber Kita-chan, le ton inquiet. Est-ce que tout va bien?

\- Oui... j'ai seulement cru reconnaitre quelqu'un.

Une envie violente me prit soudain, complètement irrationnelle: sûre de ce que j'avais vu, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir aller vérifier ce qu'il en était dans cette embrasure où la silhouette avait disparue pour que mes yeux se démentissent eux-mêmes. J'avais subitement besoin de cette certitude.

\- Vous permettez que je m'absente quelques instants, mesdemoiselles?

Surprises de la requête, mes clientes opinèrent sans piper mot, et je les laissai seules, me faufilant dans la foule vers le lieu où il me semblait avoir vu ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un mirage. L'entrebâillement entre les deux kiosques était petit, mais je pus m'y faufiler facilement, n'étant pas bien grosse. Une fois de l'autre côté, je découvris...

… Katsumi, accroupi derrière l'une des petites boutiques temporaires qui peuplaient la rue menant au temple cette nuit-là.

\- Sempai! lâchai-je, étonnée de le voir là.

Il tourna son visage vers moi, ses traits se peignant de stupéfaction.

\- Kagami?! Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fais là! le coupai-je en franchissant la distance qui nous séparait. Tu fuis tes clientes ou...

\- Chut, pas si fort! m'interrompit-il.

Et, sans me laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et sans me donner la moindre information supplémentaire, il tira la manche de mon yukata pour m'obliger à m'accroupir près de lui. Sa tactique faillit échouer: je manquai de tomber sur lui.

\- Bon sang, sempai, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches? me fâchai-je.

\- Chut... se contenta-t-il de murmurer, reportant son regard vers le point qu'il fixait avant mon arrivée.

Je suivis le sens de ses prunelles pour définir ce qu'il était en train d'espionner. Nous étions en abord des marches menant au temple, si bien que sur une demi-douzaine de mètres, il n'y avait des étals que du côté opposé de la rue. Cela laissait un espace entier dégagé où nous pouvions observer sans être vus les passants... et donc Kameko et Suou-sempai, qui jouaient à pêcher des poissons rouges dans un bassin non loin de notre emplacement.

Je fus tout d'abord étonnée de voir qu'aucun d'eux n'était accompagné de client ou cliente. Je fus ensuite surprise de voir que Mori-sempai avait quitté sa place auprès de son petit protégé et n'épiait pas à la dérobée les faits et gestes de sa cousine. Et je fus finalement stupéfaite de voir qu'ils s'entendaient très bien. Non pas qu'ils aient déjà témoignés d'hostilité l'un à l'égard de l'autre, mais je ne les avais jamais vus interagir non plus, et j'imaginais mal quelqu'un au caractère aussi enflammé que la châtaine se lier d'amitié avec une personne douce comme Suou-sempai. Apparemment, je m'étais trompée...

\- J'espère que vous avez une explication à me fournir, gronda une voix dans notre dos.

Katsumi et moi nous retournâmes comme un seul homme, pour découvrir, nous surplombant de toute sa petite silhouette... Hoshiyo.

\- Non, tout compte fait, je ne veux même pas l'entendre, se ravisa-t-elle.

Avant même que l'un de nous deux ait pu réagir, elle avait saisi Katsumi par l'oreille, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et des larmes instantanées.

\- Aïe! Hoshiyo, mais arrête! lui demanda le Prince.

\- Non, objecta la blondinette. Souffre, comme ça tu te souviendras peut-être, _la prochaine fois_ , qu'il ne faut _surtout pas_ s'insinuer dans mes affaires. J'ai travaillé trop dur pour leur offrir un peu d'intimité sans que ma cousine ne s'en rende compte: il n'est pas question que je te laisse tout faire foirer, imbécile.

Son ton était dur, sans appel, et j'éprouvais à la fois de la pitié pour le grand blond et du soulagement, car je n'étais pas en train de subir sa punition, même si je craignais d'être la prochaine.

Elle tortura le lycéen encore une petite minute, puis le lâcha, ordonnant:

\- Allez rejoindre vos clientes. Les tiennes doivent être en train de te chercher partout, s'affolant comme des poules sans tête.

\- Hai, hai... soupira-t-il, en tournant les talons.

J'allais le suivre lorsque l'hôtesse m'apostropha. Craignant le pire, je me retournai lentement, le cœur battant la chamade.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé te mettre au courant, pour eux deux, m'expliqua-t-elle. Mais je ne pense pas regretter que tu l'aies appris. Je pourrais décider que tu me seras utile, à l'avenir...

Une aura sombre, calculatrice et impitoyable semblait s'échapper d'elle, une aura qui me glaça jusqu'aux os. Quels desseins funestes nécessiteraient ma contribution? Il n'y avait pas à dire: le surnom de Princesse des Ténèbres que lui avait attribué les hôtes venait de prendre tout son sens.

J'allai rejoindre Katsumi dans l'allée centrale, l'estomac retourné.

\- Elle est effrayante... soufflai-je, sans réaliser que je le disais tout haut.

\- Oh que oui! renchérit le Prince. Mais bon, elle a tout de même un bon fond... et je suis bien content que nous l'ayons: sans elle, il aurait été impossible pour nous d'organiser la sortie de ce soir!

Il tenait un plus que bon point, là. Hoshiyo avait beau être froide et tenir à l'égard des autres membres du club des propos assez méprisants la plupart du temps, elle s'était donnée du mal pour organiser la sortie avec les clientes et encore plus, d'après ses dires, pour échafauder une virée en tête à tête pour sa cousine. Je me demandais ce qui poussait une fille aussi raisonnée et logique à s'embarquer dans de tels projets fous et futiles...

Les paroles de Suou-sempai me revinrent encore, comme une mélodie maléfique hantant ma tête. _" Devenir hôte, c'est avoir un désir égoïste et changer. "_ Toujours ce refrain maudit, et la même question qui revenait toujours, l'accompagnant.

Pourquoi Hoshiyo était-elle entrée au Host Club?

Cette interrogation allait se glisser sur mes lèvres lorsque je me ravisai. Katsumi le savait certainement, mais si quelqu'un devait me l'apprendre, ce n'était pas lui. Et de toute façon, c'était loin d'être de mes affaires. Que la cloche m'ait arrêtée alors que j'allais poser cette même question à Hatsu la veille avait été une bonne chose; plus je me tiendrais loin des hôtes et de leurs histoires personnelles, moins je risquais de m'embourber dans l'enfer de leur monde de fêlés. Si deux filles aussi logiques et raisonnables que la jeune Suou et Hoshiyo avaient pu s'y laisser piéger, il était tout à fait possible que j'y sombre à mon tour si je n'y prenais pas garde... si le "changement" dont Suou-sempai parlait était ça, passer d'un hôte désintéressé à quelqu'un qui se coupe en quatre pour ce projet sans allure, comme la collégienne blonde, alors non merci!

\- Tu passes une belle soirée pour le moment, Kagami?

Katsumi m'avait interpellée, me sortant de mes pensées. Je l'avais presque oublié, lui! Il faut dire que j'étais loin de le connaitre ainsi; d'ordinaire en perpétuelle effervescence et toujours à trop en faire, il était maintenant bien calme, souriant, et incroyablement aimable. Surprise, je mis un certain temps à pouvoir articuler ma réponse:

\- Plutôt... je n'étais pas venue depuis longtemps.

Me reprenant, je changeai de ton pour ajouter:

\- Mais je ne comprends pas du tout ce que tu faisais à espionner ton frère.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de lâcher:

\- Moi non plus, je n'en suis pas trop sûr. Peut-être les ai-je tout simplement trouvé mignons. Ou c'était peut-être parce que je les envie.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton désinvolte, en regardant au loin. Je ne pouvais savoir ce qu'il voyait là-bas, mais il était évident que ce n'était pas la réalité. Quelque chose avait changé dans son regard: de pétillant, il était maintenant distant, vague. Peut-être, mais je n'en étais pas sûre, ponctué d'une lueur de nostalgie, ou alors peut-être bien de tristesse.

Je découvrais le personnage sous un tout nouveau jour, un jour qui m'intrigua. Je m'étais trompée sur son compte, je n'étais tout simplement pas encore sûre en quoi exactement. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que lui, à l'image de son club, cachait décidément bien des choses, comme un iceberg dont seulement une infime partie émerge.

Je me secouai la tête, me surprenant à entretenir de telles pensées. Qu'en avais-je à faire, de ses secrets? Plus je m'en tiendrais loin, mieux je me porterais: je savais d'expérience que s'intéresser aux jardins secrets d'autrui amenait invariablement à révéler, sans le vouloir, le sien. Et il était nombre de choses que je n'étais pas prête à partager, avec lui ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

\- Bon, je pense qu'on devrait peut-être se presser un peu, si Hoshiyo apprend qu'on a flâné plutôt que de retrouver nos clientes, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau, lâchai-je.

Il s'arrêta un instant après avoir entendu mes paroles, me regardant avec une pointe d'étonnement, d'une bien curieuse manière. Puis il fit une chose qui, une fois de plus, me prit au dépourvu.

Il commença à rire. Un rire chaud, vrai, pas celui que je le voyais normalement servir aux clientes, pas son rire de bourgeois snobinard. C'était définitivement un fou rire, mais ça ne sonnait pas comme un. Ça sonnait plus comme de la...

Non, pas ça. Je chassai cette pensée aussitôt. La laisser s'insinuer dans mon esprit, je le savais, ferait réapparaitre le fantôme que j'avais halluciné plus tôt dans la soirée. Et les fantômes sont faits pour rester dans l'autre monde.

\- Sempai, ce que j'ai dit n'avais rien de drôle, laissai-je tomber, le ton dur.

\- Non, je te le concède... ce n'est pas ce qui m'a fait rire, avoua-t-il. Mais j'ai pensé qu'Hoshiyo se réjouirait certainement de t'entendre si obéissante... elle qui t'appréciait déjà, je pense que tu grimperais encore dans son estime si elle te voyait me réprimander.

\- Alors j'ai tout intérêt à continuer de te traiter comme un enfant, Katsumi, répliquai-je.

Il s'arrêta tout net, le rouge lui monta aux joues et ses yeux se gorgèrent de larmes. Ça y était, le crétin sentimental auquel j'étais habituée se manifestait de nouveau, après quelques instants d'absence.

Et avant qu'il ne lâche son habituelle tirade débordante d'affection à mon égard, j'eus droit à l'éternelle étreinte tourbillonnante et étouffante qu'il me servait invariablement dès que je posais le moindre geste ou formulait la moindre parole dont il put être fier.

\- Kagami, tu m'as appelé par mon prénom! Sans suffixe, sans "sempai"! Oh, Papa est tellement, tellement heureux! s'émoustilla-t-il en me faisant vriller si vite que je crus que j'allais vomir.

\- Sempai, lâche-moi, bon sang! finis-je par articuler difficilement. À ce rythme-là, tu vas me tuer!

\- Kagami-kun!

L'exercice centrifuge cessa net, me laissant pendre mollement entre les bras de mon aîné. Il avait été stoppé dans son élan excessif – pour mon plus grand soulagement – par mes clientes, qui semblaient nous avoir trouvés. Pas vraiment étonnant: si ce petit manège était courant au Host Club, les gens ordinaires qui participaient au festival, peu habitués à un tel spectacle, avaient fait de l'événement une curiosité qui attirait les regards.

\- Nous vous avons cherché partout! lança Kita-chan en me saisissant le bras, m'arrachant à l'étreinte relâchée du Prince.

\- Tu t'es éclipsé sans nous donner la moindre explication! renchérit Izumi, au comble de l'inquiétude.

\- J'ai cru qu'on ne te retrouverait jamais dans toute cette foule! ajouta Haruka.

Elles se pressèrent toutes près de moi, et je crus voir briller des larmes aux coins des yeux de Kita. Elles s'étaient réellement faites du souci pour moi. J'avais été si peu galante en les abandonnant pour partir à la poursuite d'une simple chimère...

\- Merci beaucoup de vous être inquiétées, je m'excu...

\- C'est à moi d'être désolé, me coupa Katsumi, s'adressant aux trois filles. Kagami m'a vu aller vers un endroit où il était interdit de circuler, même si je l'ignorais moi-même, et il a cru bon de venir me prévenir de l'infraction que je commettais. Je vous adresse mes plus plates excuses.

Elles lui pardonnèrent sans mal, gobant cette demi-vérité sans trop de peine. Puis, après qu'ils aient encore échangé quelques mots, il nous quitta, disant – et j'espérais que c'était vrai cette fois-ci – qu'il devait aller rejoindre ses propres clientes.

Je pus ainsi m'en retourner à ma visite tranquille des activités du festival, m'efforçant de divertir mes clientes, sans laisser paraitre le trouble dans lequel m'avait plongé ma petite escapade loin de mes trois accompagnatrices.

 _"Maman, Papa,_

 _Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser de ce club, ni de Katsumi, ni de la plupart des hôtes, à dire vrai. On dirait qu'il se passe plein de choses à l'interne dont j'ignore tout... sans parler des doutes que j'ai encore à propos de ce que m'a dit Suou-sempai. Et puis il y a Hoshiyo qui prévoit de "m'utiliser"… Quelque chose de dangereux semble couver sous ce club, des secrets qui pourraient dévoiler les miens. J'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'être un genre d'intruse dans leurs petites manigances cachées, une intruse qui, d'abord nuisible, commence maintenant à attirer l'intérêt de certains..._

 _Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent vraiment faire de moi?"_

* * *

 **Petit chapitre tout en douceur, qui contient beaucoup de choses! Que pensez-vous de l'idylle entre Kameko et Hiroshi? Où pensez-vous que ça mènera? J'ai hâte de connaitre vos impressions, elles m'inspireront peut-être...**

 **J'attends toujours vos commentaires avec impatience, ce sont eux qui me motivent!**

 **Votre dévouée,**

 **Honey**


	9. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour mes petits choux!**

 **Pardonnes-moi mon absence au cours des dernières semaines, à l'école c'est la folie furieuse... Le dernier sprint final semble vraiment prendre tous mes enseignants par surprise, comme s'ils venaient juste de réaliser qu'il ne reste qu'un mois de cours avant le début des sessions d'examens. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture ces temps-ci. Mais ne vous en faites pas: ça devrait aller mieux cette semaine!**

 **Nous continuons donc à suivre l'épopée rocambolesque de notre prolétaire chérie au Host Club. Les choses commencent à se corser ici... j'espère que ça vous plaira!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Une chose impardonnable**

 _« Maman, Papa,_

 _Aujourd'hui étant un dimanche, ma journée était censée être calme. Évidemment, puisque je vous en parle ça n'a pas été le cas. Est-ce le lot de tous les lycéens que de voir la tranquillité de leur quotidien partir en fumée ? »_

La fin de semaine arriva enfin le lendemain du festival, pour mon plus grand soulagement. Oh, non pas que le dimanche fut pour moi une journée de repos: au contraire! Je travaillais cette journée-là à une petite pâtisserie au coin de ma rue, ainsi qu'une ou deux fois par semaine si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. C'est ma tante qui tenait le commerce; elle l'avait repris lorsque mes grands-parents s'étaient faits trop vieux pour s'en occuper. Le dimanche, je tenais la caisse et le magasin toute seule, et lorsque je venais aider ma tante la semaine, c'était surtout pour confectionner et mettre à lever la fournée suivante. C'était difficile de tout faire rouler seule, et ma tante m'était reconnaissante de mon aide. Elle me payait parfois, pas grand-chose, mais c'était toujours ça, un peu d'argent à rajouter à la pension de grand-père sur laquelle nous vivions.

Je fus à la pâtisserie vers huit heures, comme à mon habitude, mais je n'eus curieusement aucun client durant de longues heures. Il est habituel de ne voir personne en début de matinée, mais d'ordinaire, au printemps, je n'étais rarement seule plus de vingt minutes à partir de dix heures. Certes la boutique n'était jamais bondée, mais plusieurs nouveaux visages, entrecoupés des quelques habitués qui me gratifiaient d'un sourire et d'une commande chaque semaine, se relayaient de l'autre côté du comptoir en quasi-permanence. Le temps qui se réchauffe et le renouveau saisonnier poussaient les gens à l'audace et à la curiosité, je suppose. Or, ce jour-là, je pus prendre mon repas du midi en toute tranquillité, sans que personne ne vienne me déranger. Et je n'avais eu qu'un seul client deux heures plus tôt.

L'après-midi s'entamait avec paresse lorsque j'entendis la clochette de la porte vitrée tinter pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Lasse de me tourner les pouces, j'offris mon plus immense sourire aux nouveaux venus, si grand qu'il me forçait à fermer les yeux. Je ne vis donc pas leurs visages avant de leur lancer un chaleureux:

\- Bienvenue!

\- Kaga-chan?

L'interrogation – tout comme la voix qui l'avait formulée – me figea d'incrédulité. C'était le dernier endroit où j'aurais cru que je l'entendrais. Certes, je lui savais la dent sucrée, mais j'aurais imaginé qu'il serait intéressé par des endroits plus... raffinés, que cette modeste pâtisserie de quartier.

\- Suou-sempai?! m'étonnai-je. Que viens-tu faire ici?

\- Nous passions dans le coin lorsque j'ai remarqué la boutique, et j'ai aussitôt voulu venir y jeter un coup d'œil… quelle coïncidence que tu y travailles, Kaga-chan!

\- N'est-ce pas… quelle coïncidence.

Une autre voix s'était glissée de derrière mon ainé, accompagnée du tintement caractéristique de la clochette de la porte. Son timbre n'avait pas la joie candide de Suou-sempai; elle était cassante, un peu méprisante même. Je la reconnus aussi, mais elle, je n'eus pas le temps de m'étonner de l'entendre que sa propriétaire me bondissait dessus.

\- Tu es aussi incompétent comme vendeur que comme hôte! hurla Kameko à ma figure, ses cheveux serpents semblant vouloir me dévorer. Même si tu les connais, un client reste un client; tu ne te surprends pas qu'il soit là, et tu le sers comme n'importe qui d'autre, triple imbécile!

Sa fureur était palpable, comme d'ordinaire, mais les nombreuses crises qu'elle avait piquées en ma présence m'avaient permises de comprendre le mode d'emploi à suivre pour se sortir vivant de cette situation: il fallait reculer légèrement et avoir l'air un peu embarrassé de sa faute, bafouiller un peu puis changer complètement de sujet. Car laisser transparaître de la peur la faisait partir sur une extase face à l'emprise qu'elle avait sur sa victime, alors que témoigner d'une totale indifférence face à ce tableau trop commun — cette lassitude détachée que je ressentais intérieurement — faisait augmenter sa rage parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on ne la prenait pas au sérieux. Je feignis donc de reculer d'un pas, pour éloigner ma silhouette de la sienne qui était à demi montée sur le comptoir, et balbutiai-je:

\- Kameko, calme-toi… tu t'énerves tellement que tu t'en trompes de genre; ici, nous ne sommes pas sur le campus, je suis une fille…

Erreur fatale; il ne fallait jamais lui reprocher quoi que ce soit dans ces moments-là. Son visage s'assombrit encore — j'ignorais jusqu'à ce jour que la couleur noire pouvait être si intense — et elle cria de plus belle:

\- N'essaie pas de me prendre en défaut pour justifier ta propre nullité, Kagami Matsumoto! Je…

\- Kame-chan, viens voir ces éclairs au chocolat… ils en ont au chocolat noir, blanc, au lait, aux noisettes et même marbré! s'exclama Suou-sempai à l'autre bout de la boutique.

La châtaine s'adoucit en moins d'une seconde et se retournant vers son ami, elle lâcha avec un regard angélique:

\- C'est fantastique, Hiroshi-sempai!

Elle me lança une dernière œillade meurtrière avant d'aller rejoindre son ami, sa robe crème courte virevoltant à chacun de ses mouvements. Son pas presque gambadant fit tomber son béret de la même couleur de sa tête, et alors qu'elle se penchait pour le récupérer, la petite main de Suou-sempai la devança et saisit délicatement le couvre-chef avant de le lui tendre, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Malgré les deux mètres nous séparant, je pus distinctement voir les joues de la vice-présidente s'enflammer.

Elle balbutia à cela une réponse qui me fut incompréhensible, courte, et il ajouta quelque chose dont je n'arrivai pas non plus à saisir le sens. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas en train de murmurer, leurs paroles me parvenaient clairement, audibles. J'en déduisis qu'ils devaient parler dans une autre langue. Je les écoutai un moment de plus, curieuse, et réalisai que je ne pouvais reconnaître que quelques mots, en étant très attentive: "brioche", "caramel" et "macaron", par exemple. Tous des mots d'origine étrangère, occidentale, il me semblait.

Ce furent les seules déductions que je pus faire avant que, n'y tenant plus, je demande:

\- Suou-sempai, quelle langue parlez-vous?

Semblant réaliser que j'étais toujours là, ils se retournèrent dans ma direction, semblèrent étonnés un bref instant puis celui que j'avais interpellé me répondit, son éternel sourire aux lèvres:

\- C'est du français. Mon père et la mère de Kame-chan ont grandi en France, et ils nous ont enseigné leur langue maternelle.

\- Oh…

Une pointe de jalousie me serra la poitrine : moi aussi, j'aurais aimé savoir parler une autre langue. Mon anglais n'était pas mauvais, mais je n'étais pas très fluide dans cette langue, et mon vocabulaire était plutôt limité.

Décidant de chasser ces pensées plutôt négatives, je me remis plutôt à observer les deux jeunes gens, qui continuaient d'échanger dans leur charabia qu'il m'était impossible de comprendre. Je remarquai alors un détail qui m'avait échappé, et que je trouvai curieux sur le moment.

Alors que Kameko agissait d'ordinaire avec ses amis de manière autoritaire et excessive, elle n'était qu'enthousiasme et douceur avec Suou-sempai. Elle semblait aux petits soins avec lui, encore plus qu'avec ses clients, et une lueur étrange animait ses yeux lorsqu'elle les posait sur lui. De son côté, le petit lycéen semblait accorder une valeur inestimable à son avis, cherchant toujours son assentiment pour toutes ses décisions, et, je n'aurais su dire pourquoi le sourire qu'il lui servait à elle avait quelque chose de différent de celui qu'il arborait en permanence. Une chaleur différente, et un je ne sais quoi qui le rendait plus vrai… et un brin mélancolique.

\- Kaga-chan, nous ne savons pas quoi choisir… aurais-tu un conseil d'experte à nous fournir ? me demanda Suou-sempai.

\- Bien sûr… la recette des cannelés est un secret de famille qui se passe de génération en génération, et je n'en ai personnellement jamais goûté de meilleurs ! leur assurai-je avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est ce que nous prendrons alors ! lâcha avec joie mon ainé. Une douzaine de cannelés, s'il te plait !

Je préparai prestement leur commande, mais avant que je n'aie fini, Kameko se tourna vers son ami et lui demanda, l'air innocent :

\- Hiroshi-sempai, est-ce que tu pourrais retourner dans l'auto et appeler mon père ? Je lui ai dit que je l'aiderais avec l'entraînement au dojo ce soir, mais j'avais oublié que je t'avais promis de passer la soirée chez toi. Je vais régler la facture avec Kagami, alors attend-moi dans la voiture.

Il acquiesça sans poser de question, nous laissant seules entre filles alors que je terminais de préparer sa commande.

\- Ça fera 1400 yens, dis-je à Kameko, me forçant pour lui sourire cette fois.

\- Ne va pas colporter de fausses rumeurs, m'avertit-elle du tact au tact. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je crois ? m'enquis-je.

\- Qu'il se passe quelque chose entre lui et moi. Nous ne sommes qu'amis.

Je relevai vers elle un regard plus que perplexe, empoignant les billets qu'elle me tendait au passage et les troquant contre le petit sac de papier.

\- Tu as clairement des sentiments pour lui, affirmai-je. Tu devrais tenter ta chance, je pense qu'il t'aime bien lui aussi.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Visiblement, je le savais ; elle avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Eh bien, je connais peu de filles qui s'offrent des rendez-vous avec un _ami_ deux jours de suite. Surtout lorsque ladite fille et l'ami ont toujours l'habitude d'avoir Mori-sempai comme ombre.

Elle rougit de plus belle, ses traits se crispant : apparemment, l'idée d'avoir été vue seule avec l'aîné des Suou la veille lui déplaisait. De même que le fait que j'ai remarqué que son cousin, pour l'une des rares fois, ne les accompagnait pas.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je pense que ça pourrait marcher entre vous, lui assurai-je, affichant sur mes lèvres un sourire qui se voulait encourageant.

\- Non, ça ne pourrait pas. Même si mes sentiments sont réciproques.

Son air s'assombrit aussitôt, se colorant d'une tristesse que je ne lui avais jamais vue. Si je ne l'avais pas connue aussi forte et déterminée, j'aurais cru qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer.

Elle prit une longue pause, semblant essayer de se ressaisir pour éviter que sa voix ne brise. Lorsqu'elle y fut finalement parvenue, ses paroles lui échappèrent comme dans un murmure.

\- En fait, il serait même mieux qu'il ne m'aime pas du tout. C'est vrai, c'est tout juste si je mérite son amitié… Je fais pourtant quelque chose qui l'attriste. Une chose impardonnable.

Le remords semblait véritablement la ronger, et malgré tous ses efforts apparents, je vis une larme se frayer un chemin sur sa joue. Mon instinct me soufflait que j'avais droit là à une intime confidence, qu'elle m'avouait quelque chose que peu de personnes savaient. Je ne songeai même pas à m'interroger sur les raisons qu'elle avait de me faire cette révélation – même si cela aurait été légitime, puisque nous nous connaissions à peine. Je fus simplement envahie d'une compassion infinie pour sa douleur, car il était clair qu'elle souffrait de son silence. Nous étions loin ici du simple béguin d'adolescence : elle l'aimait véritablement, tellement qu'elle préférait refouler cet amour sincère simplement parce qu'elle se trouvait indigne de se le voir rendu. J'ignorais quelle était cette chose impardonnable, et j'avais le sentiment que cela n'avait aucune importance. Peut-être était-ce une broutille, peut-être faisait-elle une montagne d'un rien – cela n'aurait rien eu de surprenant –, mais tant qu'elle ne serait pas capable de se pardonner cette chose qu'elle faisait, elle continuerait de souffrir.

\- Eh bien, si cette chose fait en sorte que tu ne le mérites pas, cesse de la faire, lui proposai-je simplement.

Elle me regarda, d'abord surprise, puis détourna les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas si facile, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Peut-être, mais je crois que tu en es capable, lâchai-je. Tu arrives à accomplir l'impossible, alors faire quelque chose qui « n'est pas si facile » doit être un jeu d'enfants pour toi, non ?

Même si elle n'osa soutenir mon regard, je vis une lueur d'espoir s'animer dans ses yeux. Elle était trop orgueilleuse pour m'avouer que je lui avais donné cet espoir, mais je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle me le confirme : elle considérait sérieusement le conseil que je lui avais donné, et se voyait déjà triomphante dans cette histoire.

Avant que sa joie ne se manifeste sur ses traits, elle tourna les talons et me lança, sur l'habituel ton sec qu'elle employait pour me parler :

\- Je dois y aller, Hiroshi-sempai trouvera louche que je m'attarde si longtemps pour payer une douzaine de cannelés.

\- Bien sûr, lui assurai-je. À demain !

\- C'est ça.

Elle quitta la boutique, accompagnée du petit tintement de la cloche qui semblait mieux caractériser son état d'esprit actuel que le ton qu'elle avait utilisé pour me dire au revoir. Je me laissai aller quelques minutes au contentement après son départ, avant de réaliser ce que j'avais fait. Et aussitôt, je me trouvai stupide.

 _« Maman, Papa,_

 _Vous pouvez bien me dire ce qui m'a prise de me mêler de cette histoire ? Les affaires de cœur d'une collègue de classe ne me regardent en rien, pourquoi alors ai-je ressenti le besoin de la rassurer, de lui donner un peu d'espoir ? Je me suis impliquée auprès d'elle._

 _Je me suis impliquée auprès de quelqu'un d'autre, chose que je ne fais jamais. Pire encore, je me suis impliquée auprès d'une membre du Host Club._

 _Je devrai prendre encore plus garde à mes réactions à partir de maintenant. Car si je me laisse aller et que j'embarque dans toutes leurs histoires, je leur ouvrirai la porte vers mes démons. Et à partir de ce moment-là, je serai perdue. »_

* * *

 **Bon, vous en pensez quoi? Ils sont mignons, n'est-ce pas? :3**

 **C'est mon premier petit couple... et je peux vous dire que ces deux-là m'ont pas vraiment demandé la permission pour finir ensemble. C'est ainsi parfois... les personnages se mettent à écrire leur propre histoire.**

 **Je vous invite, comme toujours, à laisser un commentaire. Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point ils m'inspirent, combien ils me réchauffent le cœur...**

 **On se verra la semaine prochaine, ça c'est promis, et je vous garantis que c'est un chapitre que vous ne voudrez pas manquer!**

 **Votre dévouée,**

 **-Honey**


End file.
